<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WAR by SUmmERklAP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761446">WAR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUmmERklAP/pseuds/SUmmERklAP'>SUmmERklAP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, Manipulation, Multi, Toxic Relationships, Violence, Yandere, multicharacters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUmmERklAP/pseuds/SUmmERklAP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere!DreamSMP x Reader</p><p>The cities had been fighting for what seemed like ages; the towns were plagued by an everlasting depression because of the war. No one knew why the two empires were fighting, but you did.</p><p>Because they were fighting over you.</p><p>UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo/Reader, Dream/Reader, Dreamsmp/reader, Fundy/Reader, Nihachu/Reader, Philza/Reader, Quackity/Reader, Sapnap/Reader, Skeppy/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, Tommyinnit &amp; Reader, Tubbo/Reader, Wilbur Soot/Reader, awesamdude/reader, captain puffy &amp; reader, georgenotfound/reader, jack manifold/reader, jschlatt/reader, karl jacobs/reader, ranboo/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. THE BEGINNING OF THE END</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is SUmmERklAP from wattpad. I'm only on this site so I can have a backup in case my stories get deleted, so I'm transfering them over here! Don't be alarmed, no one is copying me or pretending to be me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."<br/>♡♡♡</p><p>
  <strong>VOLUME 1: THE BALL</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>-BEGIN-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>War. The very word can bring someone's mood down. It is a very scary thing, something that no one wishes to be a part of. But many have experienced it. Even the ones who aren't on the front lines will experience immense sorrow. The loss, the blood, the fear. It all morphs into what we call war.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"God you're so fucking gorgeous," he purred as he stood over the sleeping h/c haired female. He caressed her cheek and leaned down to her ear. "And you'll be mine soon."</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>"Y/N! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" My brunette friend yelled to me, her fragile voice echoing throughout the streets. Fire was spreading everywhere, and it was becoming hard for me to breathe. I ran to Alyssa just before a cannon hit my exact spot.</p><p> </p><p>The war between the two kingdoms has been going on for longer than I can't remember at this point. I know it's been years, though. The kingdoms of L'manberg and {1} Somniculosus won't forfeit, and their armies only seem to grow as the days go by.</p><p> </p><p>"God, this is getting ridiculous. C'mon, I have some horses near the stables we can escape on," Y/n nodded and the two made their way to the stables, hearing screams of everyone in the town. The two hopped on the horses and tried to escape the town, but was stopped by Somniculosus, the empire that was currently invading one of L'manberg's towns.</p><p> </p><p>"You're coming with us, little lady," one of the guards stabbed Y/n's horse, causing it to die, and her eyes widened. She turned to Alyssa and she knew that this would be the end for them. At least, for Alyssa.</p><p> </p><p>The guards grabbed Y/n by the forearms and she started thrashing, not wanting to die or become one of their sex toys. The other guards swarmed Alyssa and threw her off of her horse.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't touch her!" Y/n yelled, trying to desperately run to her friend, but the guards were too strong. What seemed to be the head guard walked up to her as the others made her kneel on the ground, and he pulled out his sword.</p><p> </p><p>"STOP! SHE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Y/n had seen many others like this killed, but she hoped that her best friend wouldn't have been one of them. She started to sob as the head guard held his sword in the air before cutting her head straight in half.</p><p> </p><p>"You're all monsters! I hate all of you!!" She cried as she cradled herself onto the ground, as the guards no longer had any reason to hold her. "She was all I had left..."</p><p> </p><p>The head guard took off his helmet to reveal one of the prince's from Somniculosus. His blonde hair blew in the wind, and if he wasn't a crazy, murderous prince who just killed her best friend, she would've thought he was quite attractive.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh darling, you shouldn't cry...it'll turn me on..." Y/n continued crying, much to the prince's displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so sick Clay...what happened to you...?" She looked up at him as he knelled down so he was at her level. He snapped his fingers and suddenly two guards grabbed her arms and made her stand back up. The prince now known as Clay caressed Y/n's cheek, much to her displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>"You happened, Y/n. God, you're so fucking gorgeous." He purred, and he started kissing her. She leaned away from him and refused to kiss back, which caused him to growl and pull away.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't kiss me back I'm going to slit your throat right here and now," Y/n's eyes widened and she started to cry again as she was forced to kiss someone who she once thought of as a friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Now let's take you back to my- our castle, where you belong."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. THE BALL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My soul withers without you to care for it."<br/>
♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p><em>Five years ago..</em>.</p><p>"Y/n! Y/n! Y/n! Please play with us!" Y/n chuckled at the little twins enthusiasm. These two loved playing with her the most out of everyone in the town. They were both little boys that were very rowdy compared to the other children in the village, which is probably why they loved playing with Y/n, because she actually played with them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry guys, I have some errands to run today." The two boys whined, which caused Y/n to chuckle a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>"I promise I'll play with you guys tomorrow, I just have a lot on my plate right now." </p><p> </p><p>"Aw, okayyy. We'll see you tomorrow!" The two boys then ran off, and Y/n started doing her chores for the day. All she had to do was pick up a couple of groceries, then head back home to make dinner. It was already late afternoon, so she had to hurry up. As she was shopping, her best friend, and also duchess to the kingdom of Somniculosus, had snuck up to her and scared her, almost making Y/n drop her groceries. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Alyssa, hey! Please don't scare me like that, haha." Y/n chuckled, making Alyssa join her. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, you're just so easy to scare," </p><p> </p><p>"That's understandable, now what brings you down here?" </p><p> </p><p>"So, as you may know, L'manberg is hosting a peace party for Somniculous, since we've been on the verge on war for almost a decade now," Y/n nodded, letting her continue. "So I decided that as my best friend, you'll be my date!" Y/n's eyes widened and she blushed, absolutely shocked. </p><p> </p><p>"M-Me? Why not that prince or something?" Y/n wondered, since Alyssa was known to be crushing on a certain prince from one of the smaller kingdoms. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, him? He..uh...well it's only for the two kingdoms at war. Everyone is allowed to bring another person as their date but it has to be within the two kingdoms. Not the others.." Alyssa looked disappointed, and Y/n truly felt bad for her. She hated this rivalry between the two kingdoms, but no matter what, they couldn't come to an agreement. </p><p>Y/n hugged her best friend and made sure to let her know that it'll be okay. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about that. I'd love to be your date! I'll make sure you have a lovely time, yeah?" Alyssa immediately perked up, trying to feel better about the situation she had been put in. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Y/n, you're the best. Now, let's go get you a dress!" </p><p> </p><p>"Wait-HUH??" Alyssa grabbed Y/n's wrist and started pulling her along like a little doll. </p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, I have a bunch of dresses for you to try on! We can head on in to the castle." Y/n's eyes widened. In all her time of knowing Alyssa, she had never gone into the Somniculous castle, or any castle really. </p><p> </p><p>"But I'm not royalty!" Y/n said as she saw Alyssa hop into the carriage that took her to Y/n's village. </p><p> </p><p>"So? Get in!" Y/n gulped but slowly got in the carriage. It was so fancy, something that she hadn't ever thought she'd see in her life. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait for you to meet the royal family!" </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, do you mean the princes? Like, THE princes of Somniculous?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! They're really cool, and I'm sure you'll love them!" </p><p> </p><p>"Alyssa, they're princes! It was already nerve-wracking enough when I met you, how do you think it'll be when I meet them? If I even meet them, that is." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you don't today, you'll meet them at the party!" </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe..." Y/n mumbled, and the two continued talking about random things going on until they made it to the castle. Y/n had only seen it from afar, and the view was much better up close. It looked so much bigger than from afar. </p><p> </p><p>The two walked into the main hall, where a man stood right in the middle, looking a little annoyed. He looked towards the two girls and marched over to them. </p><p> </p><p>"Alyssa, where have you been? I thought Nick told you not to- who is this?" Y/n's eyes widened. That was the eldest prince, next in line for the throne. </p><p> </p><p>"P-Prince Clay! It is such an honor to meet you, sir." Y/n bowed in front of the prince, who only quirked an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes. Anyways, Alyssa, where were you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Clay, I was looking for Y/n, my best friend. I'm taking her to the ball tonight." Prince Clay nodded and looked at Y/n.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, well, good to meet you. Alyssa speaks highly of you." Clay held out his hand for Y/n to take, and so Y/n took his hand. Before Y/n could pull away, the prince had pulled her hand up to his face and kissed it. </p><p> </p><p>"She has good taste." Clay mumbled. Y/n blushed and Alyssa rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, we're going to my room to get Y/n a dress for tonight. See you soon!" Clay mumbled, a small smile plastering his face as he watched the two walk away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next few chapters are going to be the origin stories!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ARRIVAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"At night I stay up and creep, just to sit and watch you sleep." <br/>♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Y/n, you look absolutely stunning! I knew this dress would look good on you!" Alyssa cheered, the both of them had on their dresses for the ball. Y/n blushed and looked to the floor; she hadn't been so dressed up like this before. Alyssa's dress was a dark red dress with s poof near the bottom, and had long sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(This is Y/n's dress. Feel free to change the colors!)</p><p> </p><p>"Now let's go! Who knows? Maybe you'll find a handsome prince who will sweep you off your feet~!" Y/n chuckled at Alyssa's enthusiasm, finding it quite adorable. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and when that happens pigs will fly." She rolled her eyes, and the two walked out of the palace where two different carriages were. Y/n glanced over and saw the three princes of the kingdom looked at the two girls, before they entered the carriage. Y/n looked to the other carriage to see other members of the royal family hop in the other one. </p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, let's sit with my brothers! I've always wanted you to meet them." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?! But they're princes! I'm a commoner!" Alyssa shrugged and dragged her best friend towards the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>"I think they'll really like you! Don't be so nervous, okay?" Y/n nodded and stepped into the carriage, sitting opposite of the three princes. They were so handsome, and they didn't look a thing like each other. A bit suspicious, in Y/n's mind, but she pushed it out of her mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys! This is my commoner friend, Y/n, that I was talking about." The eldest, Clay, just nodded and looked out the window. Another one with brown hair and glasses just waved. The one in the middle, which was said to be the youngest, smiled and waved. He had jet black hair and beautiful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi! I've heard a lot about you. The name is Nick, but feel free to call me Sapnap." <em>What kind of name is 'Sapnap'?</em> Y/n thought. She giggled and nodded, holding her hand out for him to take. He blushed lightly, but the carriage was too dark for anyone to see. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you, prince Nick. Err, Sapnap. How'd you come across such a nickname anyways?" The young prince took her hand, and like Clay, he kissed it. Although with him he also winked at her. </p><p> </p><p>"I came up with it," Clay said, absently. He was still staring outside the window, but did tend to glance at Y/n every now and then. "We all have little nicknames for each other. Mine is Dream." Y/n nodded, thinking that it was a bit cute. It warmed her heart that even the seemingly cold prince held a soft spot for his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you?" Y/n turned to the middle child. He blinked a couple times, wondering if she was actually talking to him.</p><p>  </p><p>"M-Me?" He stuttered, feeling himself become hot in the face. No one ever gave him the time of day besides his brothers. His brothers all had fangirls for their looks, but not him. He was just the middle child. No one ever paid him any attention unless they had to. Y/n nodded, giving him a cute smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't particularly have a nickname...would Georgenotfound count? No one calls me it but I think it's cool..." </p><p>"Well if no one calls you it it's not really a nickname now isn't it?" Clay smirked at his brother, while glancing at Y/n. George frowned; his brother always bullied him when it came to his love life or anything to do with girls. </p><p> </p><p>"I think it's cute! Although it is a bit long...haha..." she nervously laughed, twiddling with her fingers. She hoped she wasn't being too informal with the princes. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you...!" George smiled, blushing a little bit. She was so nice and friendly, and cute to boot.<em> I wonder if Alyssa could set me up...? No! She's a commoner! I can't...</em></p><p> </p><p>"Of course! All your nicknames are lovely!" She smiled, which caused the three boys to blush, all their hearts skipping a beat. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! We're here!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. THE YOUNGEST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I die a little more every moment I spend without you."<br/>
♡♡♡<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The group walked into the main room where the party was held, and Y/n was in awe. It was so beautiful, nothing like she'd ever seen before. Everything looked so fancy; the food, the people, the room, her clothes. Royals seemed to live on another planet compared to the small town the girl inhabited.</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty elegant, right? Your kind couldn't imagine being in a room this nice. Enjoy it while it lasts, peasant." Clay smirked as he walked off. Alyssa huffed and rolled her eyes. As the brown haired female was about to walk up to her friend someone had already beat her to it. It was George. He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in close. Alyssa could see that the guy was blushing.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about him. He's not always like that, I promise." George smiled, and Y/n put her hand over his, which caused him to go red. Y/n giggled and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, George. That means a lot." she let go of his hand, much to his dismay. He took his hand off her shoulder and watched as Alyssa took her away.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope it isn't too fancy for you," Alyssa grinned, nervous for her friend. Y/n shook her head and assured her that she was fine. "That's good. I know you feel out of place, so I think the best thing to do is hook you up with a prince!" Alyssa winked, and Y/n became extremely flustered. That kind of thing only happened in fairytales!</p><p> </p><p>"I appreciate the effort, but I don't think that will happen. That kind of stuff only happens in fairytales after all."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After a long night of drinking alcoholic beverages, eating food, and dancing, Y/n needed a break from the party. So, she was now roaming the halls looking for a bathroom. She saw a blonde walk out of a room, so Y/n ran up to him the best she could, seen as though she was drunk and in heels.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Do you know where the bathroom is?" she asked. The blonde looked at her in disgust, but answered her.</p><p>"Do you know who I am?" Y/n shook her head, feeling nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"I am one of the heirs to L'manberg. I can't believe you'd talk to me in such an informal manner. Do not waste my time again." he walked away, and Y/n frowned. She didn't want to get in trouble with the royals. Regardless, the girl needed to pee. She opened the door he just walked out of to see a beautiful bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" she cheered and went to do her business.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Y/n had managed to somehow get herself lost in the mansion again, and was trying to find her way back into the ballroom. As she was looking down the long hallways she came in contact with a balcony. She noticed that a man was bent over the side, and Y/n could faintly hear him crying.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the doors to it, and her eyes widened as she recognized him from the man from before. He turned around and glared at her with tears glistening his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" she asked as she stepped forward. The door shut behind her and the boy glared.</p><p> </p><p>"Get away from me!" Y/n jumped as he yelled, and once he was finished he broke down, and kneeled to the ground. She went over to him and sat down in front of him and caressed his shoulders, trying to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything alright?" she asked again, and all the boy did was shake his head. He tried to shove her away but when she put her hands on his shoulders again he didn't move them.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you even here?" his voice was wobbly, and Y/n could tell he was trying to hold himself together. His grip on his knees tightened and Y/n could feel him shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" she asked, and he finally looked up at her and seethed at her through his tears. He grabbed her arms and squeezed them, making her wince.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to know what's wrong?! I'll fucking tell you what's wrong!" Y/n's eyes widened in fear as he increased his grip. By now, she was trying to get free of him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a fucking failure! I can't do anything right!! No matter what I fucking do, they never approve! They even took my fucking throne away!" The man sobbed and was no longer hurting Y/n. She took this opportunity to hug him, since it was clear the boy needed it. He continued sobbing into her shoulder as she rubbed his back and told him everything will pan out.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so weird..." he sniffled, his crying calmed down. He stood up and wiped his eyes, before handing his hand to her. "Let's dance. I feel weird when a girl is hugging me." Y/n nodded and took his hand in hers, and they started dancing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe she isn't so bad...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. THE OLDEST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"As our flesh rots, I dream our souls will forever combine."<br/>♡♡♡<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"What's your name?" The British blond asked as the h/c female continued to dance with him. Their dancing was slow and smooth, and Y/n was lucky that Alyssa had taught her how to dance.</p><p> </p><p>"I am Y/n." she said, smiling up at him. The blond nodded, pondering. It was silent for a couple moments, but neither seemed to mind. The silence was comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Tommy, second in line for the throne of L'manberg." Although Y/n knew he was a prince, it was still shocking. She had heard all sorts of rumors about him. He was corrupt, and always angry, thought of himself as a god, and hated the ladies. The only thing he seemed to care about was the chaos he caused. Because he was next in line for the throne despite being only the second eldest son, he had quite the ego.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy watched Y/n's movements as they danced. The small breaths she took and how calm they were. How her eyes glistened against the moonlight; it was getting hard for the prince to stop staring. She looked elegant, almost like a princess.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised you know how to dance,<em> for a commoner.</em>" Tommy smirked, and Y/n scoffed. Of course he was going to be quite rude, he was a prince to L'manberg. But the girl brushed off the man's egotistical words.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you also aren't so bad yourself for a <em>prince.</em>" Y/n chuckled, because she found the whole conversation funny. Tommy was a little rude but she also found amusement in his words. The two laughed both being very drunk and also just enjoying each other's company. They danced the night away, completely forgetting about all outside distractions. He found comfort in the girl, some thing that he never thought he'd find. It was a new feeling that young boy didn't recognize, but he wasn't going to fret over that, he just simply wanted to spend time with the h/c haired girl for a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>They had realized how much time had gone by, and decided to go back to the main ballroom. The whole way there tommy had battling his inner thoughts on whether or not to ask Y/n if she wanted to hold his hand. Sadly the boy took to long as they found their way back to the ballroom. Almost immediately one of the princes from Somniculosus took her hand and took her away from him. He wanted to scream, to rage, To spread the chaos. He was a childish boy, everyone knew that. Tommy had always thrown hissy fits when it came to his things being taken away, or when he couldn't have something. He was the baby of the family, and so they treated him like one. So in turn he started to act like one. He was clingy and barely took no for an answer, for he had been sheltered his whole life by his big brothers.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want their time to end like this, because he might not ever see her again. Tommy unintentionally reached out his hand in the direction where Y/n was dancing with the prince. It was the youngest one, too. Nick was his name, and he <em>stole </em>her. He never liked nick, but at least it wasn't <em>clay.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Tommy, what are you doing?" A booming voice came from behind, knocking him out of his thoughts. He knew exactly who it was, and gulped before turning to his eldest brother, schlatt, who was the king of their empire.</p><p> </p><p>"N-Nothing. I'm just watching them dance." Schlatt hummed before standing next to his little brother. He followed Tommy's eyes and landed upon a young h/c haired female dancing with Alyssa, the dutchess of Somniculosus. He looked down at Tommy, and he saw how hard he was glaring at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you seriously having an inner tantrum over a girl?" Tommy froze, and schlatt knew he was correct with his observations. The man smirked before patting the blond's shoulder a little too hard and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Never thought I'd see the day! Wow, you got a crush or something?" Tommy blushed and glared up at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Of course not!" Schlatt disregarded what he said and dragged him across the ballroom where the two ladies were.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take the other girl and you can dance with your little baby crush, sound good?" Tommy wanted to scream and kick his brother, but they were in public so he couldn't. Plus, his brother was much stronger than him. Tommy growled and cursed under his breath as they approached the two ladies. Tommy blushed as he saw Y/n looking at him with a confused look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to interrupt you two, but us two would like a turn. How's that sound?" Alyssa, being a royal and was taught to be polite to men in higher power, agreed. Y/n felt as if she couldn't say no as well, because not only could it come off as rude, she was scared something would happen to her if she said no.</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome!" Before any other words were spoken, Schlatt grabbed one of the girls by the arm harshly and dragged her away, leaving Tommy alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Brother, wait!" Tommy called out, but Schlatt only ignored him and continued off with the girl in his palms. Tommy turned to the girl and scratched the back of his head while blushing.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about him, he is pushy like that..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. Let's enjoy the rest of the night, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt and the girl danced for only a few minutes when she spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, what do I owe the pleasure of dancing with the king of L'manberg?" She asked, and the man smirked. His deep brown eyes glowed a bright yellow, and the girl felt intimidated. She gulped.</p><p> </p><p>"My sorry ass of a brother has a little crush on the girl over there. So as the amazing brother I am, I decided to help him out." The king held his head up high, showing just how stuck up he was. "I don't understand love and pining for someone, I much prefer power and money." he laughed, and the girl cringed. She knew Tommy didn't deserve this slander.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh...that's interesting." she looked to the other pair who was dancing and she smiled; it looked like they both were having a good time. She honestly didn't expect him to like her in that way, but love is weird.</p><p> </p><p>"So tell me, what's your name?" She blinked for a couple of moments, having to process his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's Y/n L/n."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A DEAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I live each moment as if it's your last."<br/>♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Interesting name. What kingdom are you from? Don't tell me you're from Somniculosus." he breathed out, and Y/n could smell the alcohol on his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am. I am here on behalf of the Duchess Alyssa." The man scoffed, and Y/n saw his killer glare. She gulped and looked down, scared to meet his gaze. She could feel his eyes on her, and she felt like there were two swords stabbing into her head. The silence was killing her as well and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Y/n decided to look up again and saw his eyes growing a slight ting of red, and that his horns started to grow out of his head. He also had a sinister smirk on his face, which made Y/n more nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem quite fascinated with my horns. Is there something you want to ask?" Y/n knew there was magic, witches, and all sorts of supernatural things in this world, but she never knew how it worked.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you have horns exactly? I've only heard of them, but never up close." Schlatt laughed and adjusted his crown before pulling Y/n into a hallway that broke off from the main room.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell you about my lineage since I'm feeling generous tonight. Maybe it's because you're a pretty girl or that I'm shit faced drunk." he laughed, and Y/n nervously laughed so she didn't come off as rude.</p><p> </p><p>The two walked down a hallway till they came across a painting of a beautiful woman with long brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>"This was my mother. She was a pure human; had a heart of gold and took great care of me." Then he referenced to the painting next to her. This one showed a pure black monster with diabolical red horns petruding out of his head. His face was twisted into a wide smile, and his eyes glowed a fiery red. His hair was ragged and his skin was pitch black with purple dots glowing on his flesh.</p><p> </p><p>"And this guy, was my father. Isn't he amazing?" <em>A demon?</em> Y/n's eyes widened, and her jaw fell open from shock. This guy is half demon?</p><p> </p><p>"Together they made me, the most powerful king this land has ever seen! My grandparents and beyond couldn't have ever imagined that I'd step up as the best ruler they'd ever seen." he smirked; his ego was clearly large due to not only his lineage but because of his heritage as well.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n looked past Schlatt's demon fathers portrait to see a painting of himself, then three other boys. She recognized the youngest, Tommy, at the very end. There were two other he didn't recognize. Schlatt took notice of this and took it upon himself to enlighten the commoner female.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you've taken an interest in my little brother, yeah?" Y/n nodded, and gulped as he pointed to the first brother. He had curly brown hair and a soft smile on his face with a beanie on his head.</p><p> </p><p>"This fucker is Wilbur. He was supposed to be the one who was king...but a few things <em>changed</em> and I became king instead." Schlatt looked at the girl and she was speechless. Schlatt smirked and felt something swell inside of him. He didn't feel any different, so he considered it a fluke or maybe the alcohol had done something. </p><p> </p><p>"What happened if I may ask?" Schlatt's smile fell, and he looked at Y/n with a glaring look. </p><p> </p><p>"Someone like you doesn't need to know that. That is strictly family business," Y/n gulped and nodded, deciding to simply keep her mouth shut. Schlatt smirked as he looked at the fear in the girls' eyes. "Good girl." </p><p> </p><p>Y/n's eyes widened and her heart jumped. Did he just...praise her like a dog? She felt herself become slightly annoyed, but didn't show it on her face. That last thing she needed was a king going around telling people to behead her. She looked at the only boy who they didn't discuss nor know. He had bright blue eyes and electric blond hair, with a cute smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Interested in the little bee boy here?" Schlatt interrupted her inner thoughts, to which she nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"This is Toby, but Tommy likes to call him Tubbo. I never understood their little dynamic; the two acted like twins even though Toby is one year older than Tommy." The king glared at the painting with malice and jealousy, which didn't go unnoticed by Y/n. </p><p> </p><p>"Where is he? Is he in the ballroom?" Schlatt looked at Y/n with a deep scowl. She saw Schlatt clench his hand and his face become red, and Y/n gulped. </p><p> </p><p>"That isn't your business little girl," he growled, and Y/n felt like a small mouse caught in a lion's trap. His energy became dark, and she knew she had struck a nerve in him. </p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry, I was only curious sir. It won't happen again." Y/n bowed, hoping that the king would show her mercy. She heard the king chuckle, then it turned into laughter. Y/n looked up to see the king laughing, and his finger tips had turned a deep black and his fingernails grew sharp. His eyes glowed yellow and his horns grew bigger, and Y/n saw a black tail start to pultrude from his behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know, you're really cute when you're scared. You're also quite interesting...a little <em>too</em> interesting." The king smirked and looked up and down at Y/n, and licked his lips. She felt uncomfortable under his impenetrable gaze, especially when he kept looking at her body. "I have a deal for you little girl," Schlatt held out his hand for the small girl with a wide smile on his face. Y/n could see his hand start to shake from excitement. </p><p> </p><p>His tail flickered furiously in excitement and Y/n felt entrapped by his glowing yellow eyes. They felt encapsulating and she unconsciously felt herself hold her hand up for him without even knowing what the deal was. </p><p> </p><p>"Become my concubine." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. TENSION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I welcome the death of the former versions of myself to be a better one with you."<br/>♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p>Between the fiery hot gaze of the half demon man and the nervous heart beats of a scared village girl, a voice spoke out. The two turned to see who had interrupted Schlatt's deal to see none other than Schlatt's younger brother and former heir to the throne. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" he spoke out, his accent thick in his throat. Y/n knew him as the man who was originally supposed to be king of L'manberg, William, or Wilbur as Schlatt called him. His gaze was dark and his brown curly hair covered one of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(I'll be using @/Bonnabees on twt designs for this book! I loved the way they drew all the dsmp characters so in my opinion this is how they'd look! I'll post more throughout the book so you guys can get a good idea on what the characters in this universe will look like :) Schlatt's character sheet is also there!) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it is any of your business of what I'm up to," Schlatt retorted, moving himself in front of Y/n and holding his arm out in front of him to make it harder for her to move past him. </p><p> </p><p>"I think it is. She is a guest, not one of your toys." </p><p> </p><p>"Not yet she isn't." he smirked, and Y/n wanted to punch him. Just how low did he think of her? She didn't want to be here; there was obviously some family tension and drama that Y/n didn't know about, and she seemed to be put right in the middle of it. </p><p> </p><p>"I came here to fetch you and tell you that Alex has arrived, and he wants to speak with you about upcoming plans." Schlatt groaned and ran his dark claws through his hair. His demon form started to dissipate and he started to look more human, now all that was left were his goat horns that one could barely see through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"That's just great. Fucking great," he sighed before walking off, not without bumping into Wilbur on his way. "You keep a good eye on her. I'm not finished with our talk princess." he yelled out as he continued walking down the palace halls, his steps slowly getting farther and farther. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sighed and walked up to Y/n cautiously. He knew that being with Schlatt alone was probably a lot for her, and he didn't want to overwhelm her more. Y/n let out a small sigh of relief, to which caused Wilbur to chuckle. Y/n blushed when she remembered that she was in fact not alone. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear- I hope you don't see that as rude, and please don't tell the king I-" </p><p> </p><p>"You needn't to worry dear, your secret is safe with me." Y/n nodded and smiled at the man, who was now right in front of her. She didn't feel intimidated by him like she did with the king, he just had a different aura about him. He looked kind and soft, like he wouldn't hurt a fly. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, prince William." Y/n bowed, and the prince blushed. </p><p> </p><p>"You may call me Wilbur when it's just us two, if you'd like." he smiled, and now it was Y/n's turn to blush. He didn't seem to the formal type at all, especially when he was already asking her to call him of a name that most others didn't know him by.</p><p> </p><p>"It would be my pleasure," Wilbur hummed and smiled before looking at his own portrait on the wall. He frowned when he looked at it, but Y/n didn't understand why. </p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to come to my garden? You look like the type to be into gardening." Wilbur inquired, looking at Y/n with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Why yes actually, I have a garden back home for a matter of fact! How <em>coincidental.</em>"Y/n giggled as she watched Wilbur lead the way to the garden of his.</p><p> </p><p>He opened up two big arched doors that opened to a huge flower garden filled with an assortment of different flowers. Y/n gasped and she smiled at the huge array of different herbs and plants there were; they were all almost identical to the ones back at Y/n's house, but there were of course different ones as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, this is so beautiful!" Y/n gushed, walking up to one of the clusters of flowers. These were Lily-of-the-valleys, one of the ones in Y/n's garden. They symbolized <em>purity</em> and <em>sweetness</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. The garden itself is too big for only me to tend to it, but I try my best to help out with it as much as I can." </p><p> </p><p>"I can tell. They're taken care of so well," Y/n then moved onto the other flowers, recognizing most of them from her own collection. There were a few she didn't have in her own which made them even more interesting. </p><p> </p><p>"Oooh, yellow hyacinths<b>{1}</b>! These are so pretty!" </p><p> </p><p>"They are. I planted these because they reminded me of my little brother, Tommy." Y/n nodded and looked next to the patch of marigold's<b>{2}</b> where Wilbur was. He seemed to have a calm expression on his face which also seemed a little sad. </p><p> </p><p>"I planted these for Jonathan. We actually planted these together and..." Wilbur looked at Y/n who was petting one of the marigolds with a soft smile on her face. He felt himself become warm at the sight of her. "There was one other person who was there too..." </p><p> </p><p>"Jonathan? Who's that? And who was the other person?" </p><p> </p><p>"Jonathan is Schlatt. Schlatt is his last name. As for the third person, it doesn't matter anymore. That's all in the past." Wilbur smiled sadly at Y/n, who only nodded. A small frown made its way to Y/n's face as she saw the sad look in his eyes, and she felt the urge to hug him. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I also planted these for my adopted brother, Toby!" Wilbur's demeaner suddenly changed, which made Y/n jump. She watched him walk over to another patch of flowers which she knew as yellow roses<b>{3}</b>. She walked over to them and noticed how they were wilting a bit at the bottom, something that Wilbur didn't seem to notice. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n grabbed the watering pale that was next to the sector and poured some water onto the flowers. She hummed in contentment when the roses started to sparkle under the moonlight. The garden was completely dark except for the full moon that shone down on the area, illuminating enough light for them to see and walk.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, thank you. They sparkle so brightly under the moonlight." Y/n nodded and bent down to put the watering can down when she all of a sudden got a splitting headache, causing her to groan and drop the can harshly. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay..?!" Wilbur looked alarmed when Y/n grabbed her head. The shooting pain came out of nowhere, and it hurt like hell. She nodded her head before standing up and starting to massage her temples. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's just a headache." Y/n gritted her teeth as she felt another painful throb hit her head. </p><p> </p><p>"You look like you're in serious pain. Let's get you some tea, yeah?" Y/n was going to decline when she felt another wave of pain hit her. She only nodded, and the two made their way to the royal kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>{1} - yellow hyacinths represent extreme jealousy </b>
</p><p>
  <b>{2} - marigolds represent despair and grief </b>
</p><p>
  <b>{3} - yellow roses represent a decrease in love for someone or something </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. SWEET AND PURE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to pick all the dead flowers growing in your heart to take your sadness away."<br/>
♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p>"How is it? Is it okay?" Wilbur asked as Y/n sipped on the black tea. She nodded as she continued drinking the herbal substance, already feeling her headache already starting to subside. </p><p> </p><p>"That's good to hear. Would you like to sit down?" Y/n nodded, still sipping on the hot tea. Wilbur motioned for the girl to follow him out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>He opened a door that entered into a tall room with a long dining table and a gorgeous chandelier hung over it. Y/n watched as Wilbur pulled out a random seat and patted it down for her to sit on it. She sat down the cup first before sitting down on the velvet cushion. Everything here was worth more than her life, so she needed to be very careful. She watched as Wilbur pulled out the chair next to her and sat down with his own cup of tea. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope tonight hasn't been too crazy for you." Y/n shook her head and sat down the almost empty tea cup. </p><p> </p><p>"No, it's been quite eventful I won't lie, but nothing too crazy." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad. How does village life over in Somniculosus go?" Y/n quirked an eyebrow at his weird question, but decided to just push down the weird feeling in her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>"It's good. I have a nice garden and a quaint job at the flower shop in town. The people are quite nice and the atmosphere is calm, despite being a little depressive most of the time. What about you? How's being a prince? If I may ask, that is." Y/n felt herself become a little nervous as she listened to him hum. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, me? To tell you the truth...it...it's awful...I was meant to be the king, but it was taken from me." Wilbur squeezed his tea cup hard enough to turn his knuckles white. He even managed to crack a bit of the tea cup, but it was made out of the most finest  materials, so it was unbelievably strong. </p><p> </p><p>"Jonathan...he is awful, just terrible. He's done some horrible things. I'm actually glad that you live in our enemies territory. There's no telling what he'd do if he knew you lived here." Wilbur frowned and put the teacup on the table. </p><p> </p><p>"He'd see you as his territory, and that he'd be free to do what he'd want with you. It makes me sick." The words coming out of Wilbur's mouth made Y/n nervous, and she felt herself tense up. Wilbur took notice of this and took his hands in hers, squeezing. </p><p> </p><p>"You needn't worry my dear, I wouldn't let him touch you. You're safe with me." Y/n felt herself relax a little bit, and she smiled. He really put her at ease, and she felt like she could truly relax with him around. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Wilbur. That makes my heart a little lighter." Wilbur blushed and moved his right hand up her arm, caressing it. </p><p> </p><p>"There's something I've wanted to ask you..." Wilbur gulped as he moved his hands back down to her own, feeling her muscles become tense. He didn't want to upset her or make her uncomfortable. "What's your name?" Y/n chuckled and moved one of her hands to her mouth to suppress her laughter. </p><p> </p><p>"It's Y/n L/n. You had me worried it was something serious by your tone," she playfully brushed her hand against his forearm, which made him blush. Wilbur smirked and mirrored her actions, but made it slightly harder. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n smiled and playfully shoved Wilbur, which in turn made him do the same. The two went on and Wilbur had the great idea to fall off his chair to make it seem like she pushed him off. He tumbled down onto the hard floor, and Y/n gasped. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you so hard!" she stood up and held her hand out for him to take, but instead he ended up pulling her down with him. Y/n yelped as she landed right on top of him, making Wilbur make an 'oof' sound. The two chuckled before realizing the position they were in.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n looked down at Wilbur and she blushed furiously, and went to move away, but Wilbur grabbed the back of her head. Y/n felt his other hand snake around her waist, pulling her closer. </p><p> </p><p>"Wilbur...?" she said his name, but he didn't respond. He moved her head closer to his own as he leaned up himself and looked at her lips. He moved in closer while pushing her head down until his lips finally connected with hers. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n's eyes widened as she felt his soft lips on her own, and she turned a bright shade of red. She pushed his hand away and released the kiss, much to Wilbur's dismay. Y/n saw the sour look on his face when he realized what she had done. </p><p> </p><p>"Wilbur, listen...I can't-" </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, there you two are! I hope I- oh my..." Suddenly the doors flew open and in came Alyssa, who walked in on quite a compromising position between Y/n and Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>"A-Alyssa!" Y/n stammered, quickly getting off of Wilbur and taking a few steps away from him. Wilbur's hair covered his face as he sat up from his laying position. Y/n started to take steps towards Alyssa as Wilbur spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"What brings you here, Alyssa?" he asked, making Y/n stop in her tracks. Alyssa walked to Y/n, obviously noticing her discomfort, and put a hand on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"The ball is ending, and I'm here to get my date and bring her home safely." Wilbur stood up and wiped off the imaginary dust from his pants before turning around with a large smile on his face that was clearly fake.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, of course! It was loving having both of you on this fine evening, and I hope you get home safely, Y/n." Y/n only nodded and responded with a mumble of a 'you too' before the two of them walked to the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Y/n, but could you go on ahead? One of the head butler's here will escort you back to my brothers. I have some business I need to talk about with William." Y/n nodded, still a little shaken up about being kissed by a prince she had only met<em> that night</em>, and walked out without another word. </p><p> </p><p>"You know Alyssa, as one of the princes of this kingdom I would know..." Wilbur started, picking up the two tea cups left on the long, dark table and putting them in his hand. "That the ball doesn't end for another 30 minutes. So why did you send her away under the impression that it was over?" </p><p> </p><p>Alyssa glared at the man, and gulped nervously. She had to tell him. Her palms were shaky, and she felt herself become sweaty. Some of her long brown hair had even stuck to her face because of the amount of moisture her body was producing. She felt like Wilbur could hear her fast heart because of how loud it was. </p><p> </p><p>"Wilbur, I can't work for you anymore." </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>mwahahaha big plot twists coming up next chapter &gt;:) </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. NOT AS HE SEEMS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'd cut off my hands so you could hold them forever."<br/>
♡♡♡<br/>
<b>TW: BLOOD, PHYSICAL ABUSE, OOC AND VIOLENT WILBUR</b></p><p> </p><p>"<em>What</em> did you just say?" Wilbur seethed, his smile now gone. The two teacups in his hands shattered, cutting his hands up. Alyssa winced as she heard the glass slice into Wilbur's hands. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I said...I will not be working for you anymore. I have had enough." Wilbur clenched his hands at his sides while the thick red liquid dripped onto the floor. His hands were entirely red, but he didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?! Why are you suddenly betraying me!? We had a deal, y'know!" he screamed, and Alyssa felt her heart beat accelerate even more. She gulped and let out a shaky breath. She felt scared of him and his power, because he could seriously hurt her. Not kill her, but he could definitely hurt her. She knew that all too well. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't you see?! This is unhealthy! You don't deserve Y/n, not in this condition. Can't you see you don't actually love her? Didn't you see-" Wilbur slammed his fist on the table, creating a crack in the expensive oak. His blood splattered across the hard wood, smearing and mixing into the table. </p><p> </p><p>"I have loved Y/n since we were children, you don't know shit! Since the first time I laid my eyes on her I knew she was meant to be mine, and I was meant to be hers! I've been waiting for the moment to finally be able to hold her again like tonight for years, and now you want to take her away!?" </p><p> </p><p>"You're going too fast! Couldn't you see she was scared?! You can't just kiss her like that y'know! You're scaring her!"</p><p> </p><p>"She'll love me! She has to!" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not working with you anymore! You can't do this to her!" Wilbur growled and grabbed the chair next to him and shoved it to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Your entire friendship with her is fake! Why do you care so much?! I hired you to get close to her and get her to me, not become attached to her! You're not allowed to be attached to her! Your relationship with my darling is only business, and you agreed to that when we made this deal. I pay you for getting information on my dear and when you finally give me the oppurtunity to see her and touch her again you take her away. So what changed?" </p><p> </p><p>"You did." Wilbur walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, smearing his blood onto her neck. He started to choke her, making her unable to breathe. She kicked her legs up in the air trying to reach him, but it was no use. </p><p> </p><p>"I haven't changed one bit. <em>You </em>were the one that changed. My love for my dear is never ending nor changing!" Wilbur screamed, his eyes wide with malice and anger. </p><p> </p><p>It was getting harder for Alyssa to stay conscious now, as she saw specks of black cloud her vision. Tears filled her eyes as she choked, trying so hard to say any words at all.</p><p> </p><p>"You listen to me and you listen good, bitch! You WILL continue to work for me and get me closer to my dear and you will like it! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Wilbur slammed Alyssa down onto the floor, still having his bloody hand wrapped around her neck.  </p><p> </p><p> He wanted to hear her back crack, but he didn't slam hard enough. Alyssa's face had turned purple and her vision was almost completely gone now. </p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded compliantly, and Wilbur let her go. Alyssa gasped out and whined in pain, grasping her now bloody neck. Her entire body was shaky with fear, and she started to think about all the different times he's done things like this to her every time she would say something he wouldn't like. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad we could come to an agreement." Wilbur suddenly became cheerful, putting a wide smile on his face. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few handkerchiefs. He gave two to Alyssa to wipe off the blood on her neck, and used the others to wrap up his own wounds. </p><p> </p><p>He kneeled down and watched Alyssa wipe the blood off of her as she silently wept. His boring gaze made her uncomfortable, and she winced when she patted her neck too hard. There were already bruises on her neck from where he choked her. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for hurting you. You know I don't mean to, but you leave me no other choice," Alyssa frowned, deciding to not say anything to him as she cleaned herself up. She couldn't let anyone know about this; it would be bad for her reputation. "I'll make sure to make you feel better, don't worry." </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur pulled out a small book from his back pocket and opened up to one of the pages that he used the most, and started reading out the text.</p><p> </p><p>"Hᒷᔑꖎ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑᓭ ʖᒷᒷリ ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ʖ|| ᒲᒷ, ᔑリ↸ ∷ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ᓭᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵꖎ𝙹ᓵꖌᓭ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ╎ᒲᒷ."<b>{1}</b> his eyes glowed white as he held his hand out, enchanting the old texts. Alyssa's neck dimly glowed and almost immediately her neck was healed, no bruising in sight. </p><p> </p><p>She shakily sighed, happy that she was no longer in such pain. Wilbur's eyes went back to their normal chocolate color and he put the book away. He stood up and made his way to the door before looking back at her. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on now, the ball is ending." </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>wow,,,i feel so bad for making wilbur so violent :') but he's actually one of the more tame yanderes of the group hahahahahah</p><p>i really want to emphasize the fact that wilbur has known you for over a DECADE and has been stalking you for over 10 years and has just been increasingly more and more unstable!! he is VERY crazy for you and it will only get worse from then on. </p><p>but don't worry!!! the next few chapters will be not too dark, until you meet ranboo then it does a 180- but that will be revealed later</p><p>
  <b>{1} = Heal what has been hurt by me, and reverse the clocks of time.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. WATCH YOUR BACK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to crack open your ribs and cuddle your heart."<br/>♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p>Alyssa walked into the ballroom where she saw her three brothers and her best friend Y/n. The mental scars Wilbur has given her over the years that they've known each other were bearable so long as Y/n was safe and stayed away from her abuser. She walked down the giant stairs where their carriage awaited the royals of Somniculosus. Alyssa's heart warmed as she saw Y/n's face light up with a smile at the sight of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Alyssa, there you are! We were waiting for you. Your brothers are already in the carriage; Clay said I had to wait outside until you got here. You ready to go?" Alyssa nodded and the two got in the carriage and took off. </p><p> </p><p>"There you are, sister. What business did you have to attend to that took you so long?" Clay asked, of course. He always was in Alyssa's business; even if it was the smallest of things. </p><p> </p><p>Alyssa huffed and crossed her arms, completely not in the mood for her older brothers antics. "It's none of your business. I was just busy eating some of L'manberg's delicacies since you're just SO curious." Alyssa laid her head on Y/n's shoulder with a grumpy face, which made Y/n giggle. </p><p> </p><p>"You know I just worry about you, Alyssa." Dream said, sighing. The other two brothers also looked annoyed over Dream's comments.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the ride was spent in awkward silence, at least for Y/n. She had never really seen any interactions between Alyssa and her family, so she didn't know if this was a regular occurrence or not. She felt a little tense, and she noticed something about Alyssa was off. Her aura seemed off; she seemed sad, or worried. </p><p> </p><p>She also had her head leaning on Y/n's shoulder, which is something Alyssa only did if something was wrong. Y/n never minded when she did this as it gave the both of them comfort, and she could tell that Alyssa needed comfort right now, even if she didn't know why. </p><p> </p><p>After the carriage had dropped Y/n off at her house, she almost immediately crashed onto her bed. A full night of dancing and dealing with princes from another kingdom really wore her out. Plus, Wilbur kissing her really confused her; why did he do that?</p><p> </p><p>Either way, she wasn't going to magically fall in love with him simply because he was a prince and because he kissed her. It's not like she was going to see him ever again anyways, so there wasn't any point to dwell on it. At least, she'll try.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The terrified screams of a mother echoed throughout the small town, alerting most of the other residents. It was early in the morning, around 5AM, when it happened. The ground was misty and it was harder to see, but everyone knew already what had caused that scream. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?! WHY ME!?" The anguished screams of the mother bounced off the buildings of the town, and everyone had gathered around with their heads down in despair. The mother was holding a small, ripped up red bandana in her right and a piece of dark green cloth in her left. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n ran up to the mother and gasped when she saw the items of clothing that the lady held close to her body. Y/n felt hurt overcome her heart when she realized why she hadn't heard the two twin boys who asked her to play everyday. She wept and listened as Y/n turned to the crowd and yelled out, "What happened here?" </p><p> </p><p>"They...they took my babies..." Y/n knew immediately who 'they' were. They were getting more confident lately; they used to just steal parts of buildings, but now they've been stealing their cattle, and now...children. </p><p> </p><p>"And where are the guards?" She yelled out, and a chunk of the villagers looked behind them to see the head guard walking towards her. He was a man with long blond hair that was put into a low ponytail. </p><p> </p><p>"Where were you when this kidnapping happened?" she glared at the man, who only rolled his eyes. He grabbed his small tuff of facial hair that he really shouldn't be proud of (but he was) and pretended to think while humming. </p><p> </p><p>"Who cares? They have chosen the sacrifice for us, and we will not provoke. We wait another week for the next sacrifice; there is nothing we can do, and nothing we will do." Y/n glared at the guard, and felt the urge to punch him. </p><p> </p><p>"They were innocent children! Why won't any of you do anything to stop these kidnappings?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, women..." he mumbled, which made Y/n's face flare up in red. "Listen, they're in the land of the unclaimed now with the Enders. Even if we wanted to do anything, we couldn't. That land is too dangerous for anyone." The head guard then walked off, not even acknowledging the weeping woman behind Y/n. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n growled and kneeled in front of the mother, fiery determination filling her eyes. She put her hand on the woman's shoulder, making her look up. </p><p> </p><p>"Worry not, even if it kills me, I will bring back those children." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>VOLUME 1: THE BALL<br/>-END-<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>VOLUME 2: THE ENDER LANDS<br/>-BEGIN-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>IN THIS VOLUME, YOU WILL ENCOUNTER RANBOO, PHIL, AND TECHNOBLADE. </p><p>CHAPTERS PAST THIS POINT WILL BECOME VERY GORY AND DARK:<b> PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. THE ENDER LANDS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘻𝘻𝘭𝘦."<br/>ʚ♡ɞ</p><p>
  <b>VOLUME 2: THE ENDER LANDS<br/>-BEGIN-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n strode into her house with a feeling of confidence in her heart. She was going to get those kids back; she knew she could. She was lucky that her father had taught her how to use a bow since she was young, so she was pretty good with it. As she put on some armor she had bought one of the other ladies in the village opened her door.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't change my mind if that's what you're here to do." Y/n said as she put on the second boot of her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>(this is what she'll be wearing loosely. you may change it if you want!)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thewoman sighed sadly and smiled. She shook her head as Y/n started counting the arrows she estimated she would need on this journey and how many she'd have to use. Hopefully none if she was lucky. </p><p> </p><p>"I know...and I could never ask you to not go on this journey after you had brought me back my 30 missing cattle. I just wanted to warn you about something." Y/n hummed as she looked at her different sets of bows to see which one had the best durability and range. </p><p> </p><p>"You're going into the land of the Enders, which means you'll be going through the bamboo forest." Y/n nodded and picked up one of the bows that had the engraving of her initials. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to get you some?" she asked, to which the woman shook her head rapidly in response. </p><p> </p><p>"N-No thank you. I wanted to warn you of <em>The Blood God</em>." Y/n quirked an eyebrow as she equipped the bow onto her back and walked back to her kitchen table where her arrows resided. </p><p> </p><p>"The Blood God? That sounds like something straight out of a fairytale." Y/n opened one of the cabinets under the table and pulled out a potion of poison; she was planning on coating some of her arrows with poison to deal more damage. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, he is sort of an urban legend. No one has ever seen him before and made it out alive," the woman began, and Y/n knew once she started talking about a myth or a legend she wouldn't stop until she told you everything. But that wasn't anything Y/n would complain about; she liked talking with the gal. </p><p> </p><p>"He's ruthless and cutthroat. He's known for killing children especially, and when he's in his Blood God mode his eyes turn blood red and blood spills out of his eye sockets!" Y/n had to admit, it seemed disturbing if she were to come in contact with him. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any idea what he looks like other than his eyes?" the woman shook her head as she watched Y/n dunk the tip of her arrows into the poison substance. </p><p> </p><p>"No, but you wouldn't need to. No matter what he looked like, there was something about him that was a dead giveaway to signify it was him." Y/n listened intently as she separated her arrows into two stacks. </p><p> </p><p>"He has a tattoo on one of his hands; it is the symbol of Sathanas." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised on how much you know." Y/n smirked as she started to tie the arrows together so they would be separated when she put them in her quiver. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, he's kind of ancient, so they've made books on him. He's around 1000 years old now." </p><p> </p><p>"Wow...that's amazing." Y/n's eyes widened as she put the stacks into her quiver before placing the bag onto her back. Her boots clanked against her wood floors as she walked back over into her sitting room to fetch one of her pocket knives. She put the knife into her boot and wrapped her bow around her. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'm ready to go. You mind if I use your fastest horse for this journey?" </p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded. "Of course." </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The town was gathered around the edge of the village to wish Y/n goodbye. She'd be gone for an extended amount of time, which most of the people didn't know if she'd be back. They had given her lots of food and healing herbs for when she got hurt. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you all so much for your kindness. I will bring back those children or die trying." Y/n saw the mother weeping while being held by her husband, who was also crying. That alone gave Y/n enough determination to find and retrieve those kids. She grabbed the reigns on the horse and took off, exiting her home once more. </p><p> </p><p>The wind flew through her hair as she sped through the covered forest that blocked her from the sun's vicious rays. It was midday already, which only gave Y/n a few more hours of daylight before having to set up camp for the night. </p><p> </p><p>The dangers of the unclaimed territory were not to be taken lightly. Creatures of the night resided here due to the magic of witches and other cast out beings who were experimenting with life or death. They did unholy experiments and churches had exiled them from stepping foot onto Somniculosus or L'manberg. </p><p> </p><p>The land of Enders was one of the hardest lands to get to, but luckily Y/n didn't need to travel to the Viridi Penetrant<b>{1}</b>. That land was the most dangerous of them all. But she had to go through the land of Giant Serpere<b>{2}</b>  which was not exactly the most dangerous, but they were very creepy to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>First though, Y/n had to deal with the land of the dead, that crowded around every border of the kingdoms.  After that was the bamboo forest, which she had heard that area was where the Blood God resided. It was a relatively safe area, except for the mass murderer that supposedly lived there. Of course afterwards, was the land of the Giant Serpere.</p><p> </p><p>Then after the bamboo forest was the land of the Enders, where the kids were. </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>yeah you're meeting technoblade next chapter wooo have fun :)</p><p>
  <b>{1} = Green creeps</b>
</p><p>
  <b>{2} = giant crawlers</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. BACON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦."<br/>ʚ♡ɞ</p><p> </p><p>The glistening of moonlight shone over the land of the dead, and undead creatures emerged from the earth to walk around aimlessly, looking for their next prey to consume. Currently, Y/n was slowly trekking through the deep woods with her horse, making sure not to be too loud as to not alert the zombies. </p><p> </p><p>They had a short vision of sight, so for the most part Y/n just had to sneak around with her horse so they wouldn't hear her. For the zombies that she couldn't simply avoid because there were too many she had shot with her bow. </p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, she heard a high pitched squeal that could only belong to a pig. The zombies around perked up and started to walk to the sound, and by default they spotted Y/n and started to attack her. Y/n yelped as one grabbed her from behind and bit into her shoulder, making her scream. Her horse screamed and ran off, making Y/n curse under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>She kicked off the being and pulled the knife out of her boot and stabbed the creature in the head, successfully killing it. She heard the pig squeal again and ran over to it, dodging the zombies. If she was going to make it out alive, she needed to shut up that pig. There was a small crowd and that's where Y/n assumed the animal was. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n grabbed three arrows and shot all three of them at the same time, killing three zombies that were crowding the animal. That gave her the opening to break through the crowd to see a baby piglet cowering in fear. Y/n gasped and tried to pick up the baby animal, but it squealed out and backed up even farther. </p><p> </p><p>She heard moans and groans of the undead moving towards them, causing her to turn back around and shoot them with her arrows. The pig calmed down a bit more, but it was still making noise, alerting more zombies. </p><p> </p><p>"God, be quiet! They're gonna get to us! Not like my blood soaked shoulder is helping, but still...!" Y/n cursed at the piglet, and it actually looked like the baby animal glared at her, and was angry. The pig squealed even louder, seeming to simply do it out of spite of not liking being told what to do. </p><p> </p><p>"You...!" Y/n reached into her small pouch that she kept on her and pulled out a carrot, which caused the pig to shut up. The small animal ran to Y/n and she scooped the creature up in her arms, letting it eat the carrot. It had finally shut up, but she couldn't fight now. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n was glad that the animal would now at least be safe for now; she didn't want to leave defenseless animals by themselves, especially in such a dangerous area. The piglet shook in fear in her arms, and its hooves ripped at her shirt trying to dig into her for safety. It was actually quite cute. </p><p> </p><p>But there wasn't time for that now. Zombies were closing in on them, and the only thing Y/n could do was run and hope she would find her horse. He had all of the things she needed to survive on this journey, so she was basically screwed if she couldn't get to him. </p><p> </p><p>Zombies reached out for them and Y/n simply rammed into one of them, pushing it to the side. The pig squirmed in her arms trying to run, but Y/n held on tightly. She started to pet it and shush it by giving it another carrot. The baby oinked and buried its head into Y/n's armpit. </p><p> </p><p>As Y/n ran for her life from the hoards of zombies, mostly because the baby pig wouldn't shut up. Y/n continued to coddle the baby as she listened for her horse, though it was a little hard to hear over the groans of the undead. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily the pig calmed down enough to only make snorts every now and then, and would nuzzle when Y/n scratched its head. The zombies started to dissipate slowly, since the pair had become quieter. The sun was starting to rise, and the zombies retreated back into the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n's blood had dripped down and dried, making it harder for Y/n to stay awake. She had lost a lot of blood, and was only losing more. The pig oinked and started to lick her wounds in an attempt to make the pain go away. Y/n weakly smiled and scratched the back of the pigs head. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, little guy." Y/n huffed out in pain as she felt a tinge of pain shoot into her shoulder from moving it too much, but she couldn't touch it because she was holding the baby pig. Just when all seemed hopeless, Y/n heard the neigh of a horse in the distance. </p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, Y/n yelled out the horse's name, and almost started crying when the black horse came in sight, its long hooves echoing through the dark oak forest. The horse stopped in front of them, and Y/n sat the baby pig down to reach into the big bag that was attached to the horse. She pulled out some bandages and started wrapping them around her shoulder, doing the best she could to stop the bleeding. </p><p> </p><p>The tiny pig brushed itself against Y/n's leg and let out a squeal of concern as the girl winced when she put pressure on the gash. As she did this, a shadow flew overhead of them, which Y/n didn't notice. The piglet did, and started to squeal over and over again at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon little guy, what's wrong?" Y/n sat down and leaned against her horse, finally getting off of her feet. The baby pig ran in a circle while jumping up and down. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew past and a tall man with wings appeared in front of the two. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n's eyes widened as the sunrise aluminated behind him, making him look like an angel. Without thinking, Y/n spoke out; </p><p> </p><p>"Are you an angel?" </p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>SOFRGRFDO HEY GUYS PHIL MAKES AN APPEARANCE :)))) FINALLY INTERACTION BETWEEN Y/N AND THE NEW YANDERES BEGIN !</p><p>what has been your favorite part of the story? </p><p>any character you're excited to see turn yandere? </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. SENT DOWN FROM HEAVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶." <br/>
ʚ♡ɞ</p><p> </p><p>"Are you an angel?" Y/n asked as she used the one hand that wasn't used to help stop her bleeding to block out the sun. The being chuckled, and Y/n's eyes adjusted to see a man with dark wings and a soft smile on his face. He had hair that went to his shoulders and was wearing a strange cape of some sort, along with a striped bowler hat.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm Phil. I see you've found my little friend." Phil looked down to the baby pig who ran around him over and over again and squealed happily, making the blond chuckle. He bent down and scooped up the tiny pig, much to its dismay. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh...I didn't realize he was your pet." </p><p> </p><p>"No, not pet, but a wonderful companion." he petted the piglet, and it let out an oink of happiness. Almost immediately, the pig fell asleep in the large man's arms. Y/n let out a small 'aww' sound before breathing in sharply due to the injury on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, it seems you've gotten bitten. I'm not sure if you know this, but a zombie bite is deadly. I can treat it if you may please."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that would be lovely. It's not like I have much of a choice. I'll die if I don't go with you, and if you end up being a murderer then I'll just end up dying anyways so..." Y/n stood up and Phil chuckled before using his other arm to hold onto the horse so Y/n didn't have to drag him while she was wounded. </p><p> </p><p>Phil was a fairly big man with large muscles, and the baby pig was quite small so he could simply carry the child in one of his arms. Phil was worried that during their journey to his house she'd pass out, but he was prepared for that too. As the two walked in awkward silence Y/n spoke up,</p><p> </p><p>"What's his name?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uh...it's kind of weird." </p><p> </p><p>"Hit me. I've heard some weird names for pets." Phil shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, if you say so. His name is Technoblade." </p><p> </p><p>"Techno...<em>blade</em>?" Y/n quirked an eyebrow at the name. It was quite peculiar for a pig, especially when she didn't even know what the first part meant.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I told you it was weird. But I'm not the one that picked it out; he did." Phil nudged the sleeping piglet, who squirmed a little in response. He softly snored in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"He did? How?" Phil seemed to tense up a little and chuckled nervously at the question, making Y/n even more confused. Why did he suddenly tense up? </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, would you look at that, we're here!" he shouted out, running into the bamboo forest. He had gone ahead of Y/n with her horse, even though she didn't see anything like a house. She could still see him as he walked ahead, and she heard him talking although she couldn't hear what he was saying. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, Y/n could see a small house in the distance that Phil was already at. He was tying up her house to some fences he had out front before putting the baby pig down, letting the little guy run around the house. Y/n walked into the house and Phil pulled out a chair for her to sit down in. </p><p> </p><p>The door was open and Technoblade ran in with a piece of bamboo in his mouth, and sat down next to Y/n to eat it. Y/n smiled softly at the baby pig's cute antics. The little snorts he would make when he ate was one of the cutest things Y/n had ever seen.  Phil chuckled as he pulled out a potion bottle that glowed a bright white.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem to like her, don't you?" he asked Technoblade, to which he squealed and glared at Phil before scooting farther away from Y/n's foot. There was a comedic type of blush on the baby's face, which made Phil chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"Aw, I think he likes you," Y/n laughed, before watching as Phil slowly unwrapped the bloodied bandages on her shoulder. Y/n seethed in pain and went to touch it but Phil grabbed her wrist to stop her. Phil guided her wrist back to her lap and continued to unwrap the bandages slowly. </p><p> </p><p>The piglet looked up in concern and started to rub his head on Y/n's ankle to comfort her in a way. Y/n smiled and picked up Technoblade and held him in her arms as Phil ripped off the last of the bandages. Y/n and Technoblade both were shocked when they saw that the wound was sizzling and slowly eating away at Y/n's flesh. </p><p> </p><p>The baby piglet squealed in fear and started to squirm in Y/n's arms, trying to get Phil's attention. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hush up you worrywart. She'll be okay." he scolded the baby, and Technoblade only huffed before huddling back into Y/n's neck, laying on her opposite shoulder. Y/n scratched his ears as Phil started to pour the glowing white liquid right onto the wound, making Y/n scream out. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know it burns but just hold on for a little longer. It's going to clean out all the infection. This is the only potion that can stop a zombies infection," Phil poured the rest of it on the wound, feeling bad as he heard Y/n's unsteady breathing from how painful it was. She even started to tear up from how bad the pain was. </p><p> </p><p>"Next is the potion that will heal the wound, I won't be gone for too long." Y/n nodded as she started to steady her breathing. Technoblade oinked and started to lick the tears off her face as he was worried about her. The piglet wasn't the best at comforting, but he was trying. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Techno." Y/n patted his back, and Techno made a tiny oink. </p><p> </p><p>Phil walked back into the main room with a vile of a potion that glowed bright pink. Technoblade nuzzled back into Y/n's neck as she held him like a human baby, waiting for Phil to pour the liquid. </p><p> </p><p>"This one was in the cellar, so it'll be a little cold, but it shouldn't hurt." Y/n nodded and shut her eyes, waiting for the cold liquid to encase her skin. </p><p> </p><p>Phil had to pour only a small amount at a time so it could soak in the wound, and it was quite cold like he had said. But it was nothing Y/n was going to cry about. She felt the pain start to subside little by little; she was just glad she could hold onto the tiny pig for comfort. </p><p> </p><p>"There, all done. You and Techno can open your eyes now." Phil chuckled, and the two opened their eyes and Y/n released her tight grip on the baby.</p><p> </p><p> She looked at her once wounded shoulder to see clean skin. Of course, the part of her outfit was still bloody and ripped and exposed her now clean shoulder, but that was an easy fix. All that was left was the scar of a bite mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much, Phil...!" Y/n put down Technoblade and touched her shoulder, which didn't hurt at all. </p><p> </p><p>"It's no problem little bird. I'm glad I could be of help," he smiled, and Y/n swore that it was a smile of an angel. Thinking of angels, Y/n thought to ask the mysterious blond man; </p><p> </p><p>"So, why do you have wings?" </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>for record, the pictures at the beginning of each chapter are what each character is supposed to look like! So Phil is supposed to look exactly like he does in the picture above; the same goes for all characters i put up there. </p><p>all credit for these characters sheets goes to @/Bonnabees on twitter! </p><p> </p><p>Phil's character sheet: </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. DARKER SECRETS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘔𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦."<br/>
ʚ♡ɞ<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"M-My wings?" Phil uncovered his wings with his cloak to show that they were a light gray color. "Well, that's a long story. But Techno seems to trust you, so I'll tell you some." Technoblade oinked as he ran out the front door to get bamboo.</p><p> </p><p>"You trust him a lot for being a baby pig." Phil chuckled as if what the girl said was humorous.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he wasn't always a pig. A witch turned him into that because she was out for revenge. He actually used to be human not too long ago." Y/n gasped as she watched the tiny pig chase a chicken that was roaming outside aimlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Why did she turn him into a pig?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because that's what the witch saw him as. He's done a lot of bad things in his life time, most of which he himself can't control. He came to me for help, so I've been letting him stay with me for a while. Now he's a pig due to a curse, which I don't understand how to reverse just yet." Y/n frowned. She felt bad for the man, but at the same time he must've done something kind of bad to end up as a baby pig; but she shouldn't assume.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish you luck with that. I'm sure your friend is an alright person, or at least trying to be. Now, what about those wings? Are sure you're not an angel?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I'm part angel."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, really?!" Y/n yelled, which caused Technoblade to trot in with the dead chicken in his mouth, worried something was wrong. Phil chuckled at her cute response and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. My wings used to be white, but everyone commits sins. So mine will get darker with every sin I commit. As you can see, my track record isn't the cleanest." Phil walked over to where Technoblade was and picked up the dead chicken to put in his cellar. He motioned for Y/n to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>As she stood up to walk to his basement, Technoblade chomped on her boot trying to get her attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? What is it little guy?" Technoblade scratched at her foot and jumped up and down, signaling that he wanted to be picked up. Y/n chuckled and picked the baby pig up and held him in her arms like a baby.</p><p> </p><p>The two walked down into the cellar where an array of glowing bottles and herbs were. The room was below room temperature and Y/n shivered, holding baby Technoblade to her chest. He probably would've been too cold to walk around in here by himself due to how small he was, so he needed another human's warmth. She watched as Phil put the dead chicken in a freezer for later; probably dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"Even as a baby pig Technoblade's hunting doesn't falter. Such a good boy." Phil walked up to the two and scratched Technoblade behind his little pink ears. Technoblade squealed and bit down on Phil's arm, making him retract his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Still tough on me after all these years, huh?" The pig grunted and huffed before looking away, his nose high in the air. Phil sighed before walking over to a shelf filled with bottles that glowed different shades of pink.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed two hot pink ones and motioned for Y/n to follow him back upstairs. She did as told and put down Technoblade once they made it up the stairs. Phil handed Y/n the two bottles and spoke, "Here. If you drink them they'll heal you immediately. I'm not too skilled in the art of witchcraft but I know how to make healing potions like these well."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." the girl reached out to take them and put them in her bag. Y/n's plan was to say her thank you's and goodbyes before heading out to rescue the kids.</p><p> </p><p>At least, that was the plan.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>"Umm, hello. I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Alyssa tapped an older woman on the shoulder to get her attention. Alyssa at the moment was looking for Y/n so she could make her weekly report of her to Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course your majesty, what can I do?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering where Y/n is. I couldn't find her in her flower shop or her house; as her friend I'm terribly worried about her." Alyssa saw as the old lady's expression fell into a seldom one, causing alarms to go off in Alyssa's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm afraid that's something you don't want to know." Alyssa gulped and felt her hands get clammy. What happened to her? What would she tell Wilbur?</p><p> </p><p>"Please, I really need to know why she isn't in town." the old lady saw the desperation in Alyssa's eyes and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. The Enders have been showing up a lot around here as you know, and just two nights ago they had stolen two children that resided here. God, why kids? Couldn't you have taken someone like me instead?" the old lady mumbled to herself, most likely feeling bad about what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Y/n took it upon herself to go and rescue those children, even though they were most likely dead. The lands she was going to were treacherous, and we all warned her not to go, but she was stubborn. She left yesterday, and we've all been terribly worried since." the old lady looked up to see Alyssa's horrified expression and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry your majesty. We all pray for her safe arrival back; but praying can only do so much."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah...I see...thank you for telling me..." Alyssa gulped. Before the old lady could respond Alyssa ran off to her carriage. She was already running behind on her and Wilbur's meet up.</p><p> </p><p>Alyssa stepped in the carriage and the driver asked where they were headed next. "The abandoned village, please." the man nodded and the carriage was off.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur and Alyssa both knew that they couldn't meet up at either of their castles or kingdoms, so they decided on another place to talk business. There was an abandoned town that had been destroyed by Somniculosus in the first war. Now it was ghost town no one dared to visit because of the haunting memories; it was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally, you're here. Now tell me everything you did with Y/n today first." Wilbur smiled as Alyssa walked up to the abandoned area. She told her driver to stay back as to not let him know she was meeting with one of the princes of L'manberg.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur noticed she was nervous and shaky, but maybe they got into a fight. Something that no doubt Wilbur would scold her for, but it was a small thing the two could work past and make the two be friends again.</p><p> </p><p>"She's gone." Wilbur felt his entire being shatter when he heard those words. So many layers were hidden behind them, and he was terrified to find out what she meant.</p><p> </p><p>"She's <b><em>WHAT?</em></b>"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. BEAUTY AND THE BEAST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶."<br/>ʚ♡ɞ</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's about time I go now; I can't thank you enough for healing me and giving me these potions." Y/n dipped her head down in gratitude before making her way to the door. Although before she could Phil had swiftly moved in front of her, catching her off guard. The wings help Phil go faster, which is why he was able to move in front of Y/n so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Is something the matter?" she asked, wondering why the kind man had stopped her on her journey. He didn't seem like the type to do anything bad, but one could never be too cautious. </p><p> </p><p>"No, no, nothing like that," Y/n watched as Phil picked Technoblade up, and she noticed that Techno had a glare present. Probably because someone had picked him up. "I just don't think it's fair that you just get to walk out of here without telling us why you're even out here in the first place." Phil smiled, and Y/n felt comforted. What she didn't see, however, is that behind him he had locked the front door so she couldn't get out. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I understand. It's only fair after all." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you'll tell us. I'm just worried is all; no one lives here or comes back here unless they want to slay a <em>certain someone</em>..." Phil looked down at Technoblade, who stuck out his pig tongue out at him. Phil chuckled before walking over to the kitchen table that had two seats. </p><p> </p><p>Phil put Techno on top of the table before pulling out one of the chairs for Y/n to sit in. She thanked him and watched as he sat himself down. Technoblade squealed and whined because he was hungry, and Phil was going to get up and get him some food when Y/n pulled out a potato out of her bag. </p><p> </p><p>She watched as Techno's beady eyes lit up and his tiny tail started to wag quickly. Y/n giggled and put the potato on the table for him to eat. The piglet wasted no time in digging into the vegetable, snorting as he did. He waddled up to Y/n and started licking her face over and over again, making the female giggle. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Just thought I'd let you guys know that him licking you is his form of kissing :) ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p> "Okay, let's get started, shall we?" Y/n nodded and scratched behind Techno's ear before speaking. Phil and Techno felt Y/n's mood fall; her aura became more serious. </p><p> </p><p>"I live in one of the villages of Somniculosus, and lately our town has been under attack by the Enders," Y/n squeezed at her arms, feeling anger bubble up inside of her. "Up until now they only stole parts of buildings and even some farm animals. But just two nights ago they stole two children that I knew well." Y/n glared at the table, and Phil could feel her intense aura leaking from her being. </p><p> </p><p>"The guards are useless! They refused to even try searching for them. So I took it upon myself to travel to the land of Enders myself and rescue those children." Phil frowned and looked at Techno, who's ears were down in shame. "I was doing well when suddenly a squeal rang through the land of the dead, which caused me to become injured." she looked at Techno, who looked down in shame. </p><p> </p><p>"But also thanks to this whiney pig, I was able to meet you two, so I can't be too mad at him." Y/n gave Techno a closed smile, and his comedic pig blush came back as he put his hooves over his eyes. Phil chuckled and a light blush coated his own cheeks as he watched the two interact; it made him happy. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry that the guards there are so terrible, but this uncharted area is still very dangerous. If little Techno here was still human he'd give you an earful of why he hates the two kingdom's so much." Phil laughed, and the pig glared and rammed his tiny head into Phil's arm, though it didn't do much damage. </p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, I'm well equipped with the bow and I'm good on my feet. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't protect myself." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't doubt it. You were able to protect yourself and Technoblade till sunrise against the army of undead souls, but still..." Phil frowned and looked away. The sun started to set, and although he understood the urgency of Y/n's mission, he wasn't going to let her go out so late. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd feel better if you stayed here for the night and set out in the morning. I know of the urgency of your mission, but-" </p><p> </p><p>"I appreciate the offer, but I can't afford to stay. Those children could be killed any moment now, and if it was because I couldn't make it to them in time then I don't know what I'd do-" Y/n stopped as Phil put his hand up, his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about that little bird; me and Techno know the king of the Enders." </p><p> </p><p>"What...? You know the king?" Y/n's eyes widened, and Techno nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>"He was an old friend once...I can talk to him using one of the ancient items of Agonia<b>{1}.</b>" </p><p> </p><p>"Really!? You have one of those?" Y/n's eyes widened, and Phil nodded. Techno turned his head in confusion but neither parties noticed. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I have the bracelet of communication, so I can contact him no matter where he is. I'll make sure to send him a message that we'll be visiting him; trust me when I say he won't be shedding blood when his<em> old friends </em>come to visit." Phil pulled up his wrist to show a bracelet with orange crystals. </p><p> </p><p>"That's amazing; thank you so much for doing this." Phil gave a soft close eyes smile which made all of Y/n's anxiety melt away. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course; I hate to see innocent people getting killed because of monsters..." Phil's eyes glowed for a moment, but it was too quick for Y/n to notice. "Anyways, why don't you go out and feed your horse? It's getting late and I'm sure he's hungry."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I will. Thank you once again."</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was sitting on a small boulder as she watched the sunset in front of her. She had already fed the horse, and decided to explore the area a little. There was a small clearing that had a cliff that had a beautiful plains biome that she could overlook. The wind went through her hair as she breathed in deeply. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n heard an oink from behind her and she saw Technoblade holding a red poppy in his mouth, his two front hooves on the rock she was sitting on. Y/n giggled and grabbed the flower from his mouth and held it gently before putting it in her hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Technoblade." The pig squealed happily before jumping up on the rock, motioning that he wanted to be picked up. "You certainly want attention, don't you?" Y/n knew that this baby pig was actually a huge man and was dangerous, but in this form she couldn't help but be soft to him. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade didn't even seem mad at Y/n's comment, only nuzzled into Y/n's arms. She smiled and scratched his ears, watching as his tail wagged happily. Technoblade then climbed up her chest and started to lick her nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Is this your way of kissing me?" Technoblade squealed in surprise and stopped licking her. "Well, it's only fair if I give one back, yeah?" Technoblade squealed and started to shake as Y/n planted a small kiss on top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, pink smoke appeared and Y/n coughed, her eyes starting to water. She had to close her eyes because of the smoke, but when she did open them she was met with an unexpected sight. A man with bright red eyes looked back into her, his face mere inches away from hers. He had baby pink hair that went down to his hips that was spalled all over him and his face. He had pig ears instead of human ears and two sharp teeth poked out from his bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p>"T-Technoblade?!" </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>here ya go techno simps, eat up </p><p>now im going to be explaining the ancient items of Agonia! We'll start with the definition :) </p><p>
  <b>{1} = Agony in latin</b>
</p><p>So the history of the ancient items of Agonia is that they were used by the gods of mutants, or humans that had supernatural powers relating to other worldly creatures. There are nine in total, each of which had different powers. The one Phil has is the bracelet of communication, which allows the user to contact anyone in the world no matter where they were or who they were. </p><p>These items are very powerful and very rare to come across, seen as though there are only nine in the entire world. More will be revealed in time :)! I won't talk about all the different items and what they mean or are until they become part of the plot. </p><p>Just know that some of the characters already have them, and they're going to use it to their advantage ;)</p><p> </p><p>Also here is Technoblade's character sheet!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. THE BLOOD GOD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘔𝘺 𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘭𝘥."<br/>ʚ♡ɞ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"T-Technoblade?!" Y/n's eyes widened as her face turned red. His ears twitched and he tilted his head. His arms were latched around Y/n's hips and his long pink hair fell onto her face. He didn't know he turned back into a human yet, and so he leaned in closer. </p><p> </p><p>He started licking and pressing soft kissed on Y/n's face with a small smile on his face. Y/n could feel his teeth poke at her face, and Y/n felt herself become more flustered. </p><p> </p><p>"T-Technoblade, stop!" Technoblade released himself from Y/n and stood up, and his eyes widened when he realized he was now taller than Y/n. He looked down and screamed, making Y/n flinch. His voice was surprisingly deep and raspy. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of feet, he had pig hooves, and when he looked at his hair he almost cried. </p><p> </p><p>"NOOO! My beautiful brown hair noo!" he cried, comedic tears falling out of his eyes. Y/n giggled at his antics and gasped as he turned around to see a tiny pig tail pultruding from his lower spinal cord.</p><p> </p><p>His outfit was rugged but it fit him well. It showed off his muscles and made him look like a god. While he was in his little crisis Y/n noticed something that made her breath hitch. On his right palm was the symbol of Sathanas, the dead giveaway that one had come in contact with the blood god. Technoblade noticed Y/n's scared expression and wondered why she was acting strange all of a sudden. </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong? Scared of my beauty and muscle?" Technoblade smirked before running a hand through his long pink locks. Y/n still remained in fear, and Techno's smirk faltered. "H-Hey, come on now...what's the matter?" Technoblade reached out with his right hand and Y/n leaned away. Technoblade frowned and wondered why she was acting so scared when he looked at his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade's eyes widened and his pig ears fell as he used his other hand to cover up the mark. He looked away, not wanting to look her in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"So...I guess you know what that symbol means...and you now know who I am..." </p><p> </p><p>"...the Blood God..." Technoblade sighed and scratched his head with his long black nails. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess there's a few things I should explain, huh?" Y/n nodded, herself feeling conflicted. The man in front of her has been nothing but a sweetheart, but that was in his pig form. Phil himself had confirmed that Technoblade was a bad man and had done lots of bad things, but he also said that he was trying to change for the better. But just how far has he gone on his journey to become good? </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm not mad...just surprised..." <em>Liar</em>, he thought. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes as she looked at him, but he couldn't be too surprised. Technoblade sat in front of Y/n on the ground but still gave her enough space so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"So, as you know, I am the Blood God. I'm an ancient being that has lived on these lands for many, many moons. I made a pact with Sathanas when I was young because I was an idiot, and I didn't want to die so young." Technoblade pulled up his now untucked red shirt to show the many scars on his chest. He was built like a greek god no doubt, but the scars made Technoblade ashamed to show them. </p><p> </p><p>"I have scars all over from my many battles. When I was still mortal I had been stabbed right here in the chest," he pointed to a huge scar right in the center of his chest. "The only way I could continue going on was if I made a pact with the devil himself, and became immortal. My dumbass thought nothing could be better, but now I wish I had just died that day..." </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade lowered his shirt and sighed. He took off his black crown that served as also a protection helmet. He did this to hopefully make himself less intimidating. He didn't want her to be scared of him.</p><p> </p><p>"I was an idiot. He said I could live forever as long as I...gave him blood of others. That's how I got my Blood God name...I tried so hard to fight the urges to kill, and for a while it worked. But then..." </p><p> </p><p>"The voices started...they started to control me and make me do things I didn't want to. Phil and I called this my "Blood God mode" seen as though I can't control it. That's how I ended up under that witch's curse...because I killed her cat..." Technoblade put his hands in his face in shame, his ears turning red. </p><p> </p><p>"I felt so bad...I apologized but she didn't forgive so easily- so she put a curse on me..." Technoblade flicked his pig ears, watching them twitch every time he did so. </p><p> </p><p>"And you ended up reversing it...but some of the affects stayed behind I guess..." Technoblade sighed and scratched his arm from the silence. Y/n was busy taking it all in, and she felt bad for everything he's been through. He's seen so much death and anguish from others, that were mostly caused by him. </p><p> </p><p>"How did I reverse it...?" Techno shrugged as he played with his long pink hair. </p><p> </p><p>"She never told me. Maybe it's cause you're a pretty girl and I'm the ugly pig?" Techno chuckled, but Y/n could tell it was fake. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, because you're human again. Mostly..." Y/n laughed, and the two felt the atmosphere lighten again. The moon was coming up into the sky now, and so Technoblade stood up. He absolutely towered over Y/n while she was sitting on the small rock, and would still tower over her when she stood up. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade held out his hand to her and she took it, a small smile on her face. Technoblade felt calm and happy in that moment, because when he looked in her glistening eyes he saw no fear. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah, you're human again!" Phil exclaimed as the two walked into the house. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I am, I'm the Blood God!" the two chuckled and hugged, Phil being happy he could talk to his roommate again. </p><p> </p><p>Phil motioned for Y/n to come upstairs with him and showed her the room she'll be sleeping in. She thanked the two and settled into the bed and slowly fell asleep. Now it was just the two men sitting on the table sharing some drinks. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me Techno, how did you reverse your curse? I know the witch told you how." Technoblade gulped down his shot nervously and scratched his face. </p><p> </p><p>"N-No...she didn't..." Technoblade coughed and looked everywhere but Phil's eyes. Phil rolled his eyes at how childish he was being. </p><p> </p><p>"Just tell me. It's not like I'm gonna tell her." Techno sighed and moved some of his hair out of the way before finally speaking. </p><p> </p><p>"The witch told me that if I could get the woman of my fancies to kiss me I'd turn back human. The bitch- I mean witch thought I could never do that because no woman would ever want to kiss a pig." Techno crossed his arms and huffed, his bottom pig teeth showing when he pouted. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so you do like her!" Technoblade's face lit up a fiery red and he glared at Phil for even saying that. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>nice filler chapter for u guys &lt;3 </p><p>But dont be fooled, shit is gonna get serious when you meet ranboo :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. THE ENDER KING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯."<br/>
ʚ♡ɞ</p><p> </p><p>It was late into the night, and the only noise one could hear was the sound of crickets and wind blowing through the trees. Everything was still, except for one being. He was watching as the torches he hung up burnt and the ambers fly into the sky, only for them to come back down again. </p><p> </p><p>This man heard the wailing of two kids; the two he was planning to kill. He smiled as he looked down at them. They were clinging onto each other in fear as hot tears pricked their eyes. Their bodies shook and dirt covered most of their bodies from sleeping on the damp dirt for two days. </p><p> </p><p>The man's green eye twitched in annoyance; he wanted to get rid of the nuisances already, but he knew he had to keep his act together for just a little longer. He knew that if he released his raw form he wouldn't be able to switch back in time.</p><p> </p><p>He had guests to tend to soon.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>"Hey, Y/n, can you do me a favor?" Technoblade asked Y/n as she put on her boots that still had a distant bite mark from when Technoblade bit her. She hummed and looked up to see Technoblade shyly playing with his long pink hair, and his pig hooves tapping the ground nervously. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you braid my hair for me? It's gotten really long since I was turned into a baby pig and it's too long for me to do it." Y/n smiled at his shy nature and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course. I have just the hairstyle." she made Technoblade sit in a chair and started to brush his hair out with a brush he gave her. He wanted to lean into her soft touch as she continued with styling his hair, but he'd rather kill another child then let her know that he craved her contact. </p><p> </p><p>"There! All done. Hope you like it." Technoblade internally frowned when he felt her hands pull away, but he didn't say anything about it. His hair was in a high ponytail that had a long braid that went down to his butt, but it was at least a lot shorter now.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. I appreciate it." Y/n nodded before grabbing her bow and arrows on the table. Technoblade grabbed his blood stained cape and put on his black crown. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you two ready?" Phil asked. Technoblade grabbed his long sword that looked like it was glowing and snorted on accident. His face turned red and Y/n giggled, making him turn even brighter. </p><p> </p><p>"Curse that damn witch!" </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Y/n decided that it would be better if she left her horse back at Techno and Phil's villa because the two would be walking, and she didn't want to leave them in the dust. The biome of Giant Serpere was luckily not a problem since they had traversed through it during the day, and the spiders wouldn't attack during the day. </p><p> </p><p>There were cobwebs everywhere that made it difficult to move around, and every now and then one of the spiders would attack, but it was rare and Technoblade made sure to kill it. Y/n tried to ignore the fact that his eyes turned blood red and the area around his eyes had been stripped with blood when in his "Blood God" mode. </p><p> </p><p>The group had finally made it to the edge of the Giant Serpere, and were going to cross the border into the land of Enders. You could tell they were about to enter by the look of the terrain. The ground was blue and black, and the trees were oddly shaped and purple. Purple particles danced in the air and weird glowing blue mushrooms littered not only the ground, but grew on the chorus fruit trees. </p><p> </p><p>They all stepped over it together, and immediately the atmosphere changed. It felt damper, and the clouds were dark. Y/n heard static in the distance, and gulped as the three continued to walk deeper into the lands. </p><p> </p><p>"If we just keep moving forward, we'll run into <em>him</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"The king?" Y/n asked, and Phil nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. He's most likely keeping them in his safety bunker since he knows we're on our way. He can already sense us." Phil tapped his foot on the ground and Y/n's eyes widened as she heard the grass and mushrooms start to whisper. </p><p> </p><p>"None of his henchmen should attack us, so as long as we continue walking this-" Phil stopped midsentence as he saw two long, sharp black hands grab at Y/n's face and yanked her backwards. The two men were on their toes as the sound of static filled their ears, leaving their heaving impaired. They couldn't even more because of the static, and it started to infect their vision as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Y/n...!" Technoblade called out, but he knew deep down she probably couldn't hear him. That's what scared him the most.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n couldn't breathe as the two large hands completely covered her face as they dragged her against the ground. The static hurt her hearing so much that she felt liquid pour out of her ears. The enders were known to be tall and lanky and Y/n could see the glow of their purple eyes from where she was being dragged. </p><p> </p><p>She felt tears prick her eyes and she thought she was done for, when suddenly she was dropped to the floor, and the static stopped. Y/n took in a deep shaky breath and sat up, looking around for her two companions. She saw a swarm of enders surrounding her, but they were quiet and didn't produce any static like they normally do. </p><p> </p><p>The world felt still for a moment, but only for a moment. She heard light footsteps that were quick, and she looked up to see a creature she had never seen before. He had a golden crown placed on his head with a big purple jewel in the middle of it. He had split hair that had been tied up in a ponytail, and had heterochronic eyes. There were two horns sticking out from his head like Schlatt's, but they were pointing straight up and were different colors. </p><p> </p><p>He was ginormous in height, and was at least 7 feet tall. He had a ripped up black shirt that had been sewn up many times with a green pendant worn as a tie accessory. His skin was split down the middle between black and white, and he was walking towards her at a rapid pace. </p><p> </p><p>"What foolish human dares walk amongst my lands?!"</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>RANBOO MY BELOVED HAS MADE HIS ENTRANCE &lt;3333</p><p>here's what his character looks like !! credit ofc goes to @/Bonnabees on twitter :) </p><p>
  
</p><p>are you guys ready for mentally unstable ranboo? </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. SEARCHING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘐𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘹𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦. 𝘔𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘤. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦."<br/>ʚ♡ɞ<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Y/n felt the world stand still as the king of Enders stared at her with his heterochromatic eyes. She watched as his pointy tail swished back and forth as he studied her. Y/n watched as he snapped his fingers and a book of some kind appeared out of thin air. The words <b>DO NOT READ</b> were written on the front and he started to write in it with a pen and quill.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n dared not to do anything as she listened to him hum and write in the book.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" he asked as he continued writing in his diary.</p><p> </p><p>"My name...is Y/n L/n." the man nodded and wrote it down in his book. The purple gem imbedded into his golden crown made this weird ambient noise when Y/n looked at it, so she settled for his glowing eyes.</p><p> </p><p>One of them was a bright forest green, while the other was a deep red. The king noticed her staring and looked right into her eyes, and Y/n felt herself become paralyzed. She couldn't move at all as his wide eyes glowed brighter and brighter as they stared straight through her soul.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, Y/n...what do you think you're doing here? Do you wish to die?" he blinked and looked back down at his notebook, and Y/n could finally move again.</p><p> </p><p>"I came here for the kids you stole from my village." she glared at him, and the words made him stop writing in his notebook. He shut the book and made it disappear into purple particles.</p><p> </p><p>"That's interesting," the man responded, tapping his chin with his white hand. "Let me pretend I care. Okay, I'm done." he smiled widely for a moment, but then his face dropped and it turned menacingly dark.</p><p> </p><p>"If you were seriously thinking you could somehow get past me and rescue those little shits, you're dead wrong." he laughed and pointed his long black finger at her, the white hand resting on his hip. His red eye became much bigger than his green one, and it glowed a bright red.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly started to walk towards her and Y/n scooted back with every step until she made the mistake of looking into his eyes again, and she was frozen once more.</p><p> </p><p>"It's time you die, Y/n L/n."<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade and Phil had somehow gotten split up due to the earsplitting static of the Enders. Not only could they barely hear anything, their vision was shot too. Phil pulled up his sleeve and activated the bracelet of communication.</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo, please don't kill the girl you have no doubt found already. Her name is..." Phil stopped as he realized he didn't know her name. She never told them. The best he could do was start listing off her characteristics.</p><p> </p><p>"She's got h/c colored hair, e/c eyes, and a really cute face. I-I mean...you'll know when you see her. Please, just don't kill her."</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo had reached out to touch her with his black hand that had sharp nails at the end when the message rang out in his head. He blinked a few times before retracting back to his original standing position.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest, and saw her life flash before her eyes. She stood up and started to back away when she heard the static noises start up again, and she looked behind her to see an army of enders. She looked back to the king who looked more confused than anything.</p><p> </p><p>"What just happened...? Phil told me not to kill a girl...I think..." as the king said this, he looked forward to see Y/n looking at him, but switched to looking at his crown instead of his eyes. His eyes widened and a blush began to coat his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty..." he mumbled before slapping a hand over his face. His pointy ears flapped down as he looked everywhere but her figure. Y/n was put a little off by his sudden personality change. But it wasn't like she could go anywhere, since more and more enders started to surround the pair.</p><p> </p><p>"Come with me, please." he turned around so she couldn't see the blush that coated his face and started to walk forwards.</p><p> </p><p>"Did...did something happen?" Y/n asked, starting to walk with him. If she wanted to know what the king's deal was she had to keep up with him. He also might be leading her to his secret bunker place where Phil said the kids were most likely being kept.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...I was just in my ender walk state, but I'm okay now...!" the king gave Y/n a thumbs up and a teethy smile, trying to ease her nerves. He still wasn't sure what all he did or said to the girl behind him, but he could tell she was really shaken up. He turned around to face her and continued to walk backwards so the conversation would be easier to carry.</p><p> </p><p>"My ender walk state can be kind of dangerous, so I'm sorry about anything it did. But you don't have to worry about me hurting you in my normal state." he winked, and Y/n was so utterly confused. Ender walk...?</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, where are you taking me? And what's up with that book you had earlier?"</p><p> </p><p>"To my castle! And as for the book, it's something I keep on me so I can remember things better." he smiled and Y/n saw two little vampire like fangs sticking out of his mouth, giving him this cute vibe about him. It was a complete 180 from only a couple of minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>There was a purple castle that seemed to mostly stretch out up in the sky, and only had one entrance to get in. It looked like a tree like structure only it went up way above what Y/n could see. It looked maze like and didn't seem like it would be very easy to navigate.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, I'll teleport you into one of my living rooms." the king held out his hand for her to take, a soft smile present. Y/n found it hard to believe that this was the same man that was planning on killing her only a half an hour ago. It was almost like they were different people.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n nodded and took his hand. His purple gem lit up and purple particles flowed all around them. The next thing Y/n knew was that she was put in a dark room with a singular black couch on it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not the best at interior decorating. I'm gonna go find Phil and Technoblade and then we can all talk together!" the king then disappeared, leaving Y/n alone. She looked to the only door in the room and took a deep breath in.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have much time; I need to find those kids."</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>The volume is nearly half way over!! The 3rd volume is a bit more romantic than adventure so I hope you don't mind- but the 3rd volume will be a build up to the 4th volume!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. WHAT I WANT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦."<br/>ʚ♡ɞ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n had walked out of the living room to see a balcony that peered over the land of the Enders before seeing another building that connected to it. She walked into that building to see a map of the entire layout of the castle. There were messy notes that told which room was where. Well, isn't that convenient?</p><p> </p><p>She scoped out the large map to see if there was a room that would be considered a bunker of some sort until she saw a piece of the map down at the bottom that was about to tear off. Y/n picked up the piece and put it back where it would be, connecting it to the rest of the map. It was at the very bottom of the castle, but there was something on the floor that Y/n knew would be useful.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up the Chorus fruit which she knew would help humans be able to take on one of the powers of the enders. The fruit was all over the floor and walls of the castle, and it grew everywhere. Y/n took a couple chorus fruits before biting into one, teleporting into one of the other rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n hadn't been able to memorize the map, so she had to trust on simply her mind to allow her to teleport to where the kids were. She continued to teleport through the maze using the chorus fruits until finally she teleported to a door that looked like something out of a horror movie.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n knew it was where the twins were because she heard crying on the other side. She surprisingly had been able to open it and it was pitch black. She knew one thing though; the cries of children got louder.</p><p> </p><p>"Finley, Flynn! Where are you?!" Y/n yelled out in the darkness, hoping she wouldn't run into anything. She heard something crunch under her toes, and cringed at how loud it was.</p><p> </p><p>"S..Sissy..!" the boys called out.</p><p> </p><p>"Boys!" she called back, hearing small footsteps coming closer to her. They continued to call out to one another until she heard two small bodies run into her and hearing them fall.</p><p> </p><p>"Sissy!" they said in synchronization, and Y/n felt like she could cry. They were alive!</p><p> </p><p>"Finley! Flynn!" Y/n started crying tears of happiness and bent down to grab the two boys and pull them into her arms. She could feel their tears soak her shirt but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was that they were safe. But they weren't out of the water yet. They had to escape the castle next.</p><p> </p><p>"Sissy...we missed you...we're so scared...please save us...that man is so scary..." they whimpered, and Y/n cooed them and petted their hair, trying to get them to calm down. Y/n could barely see them, but she knew they were scared by how tightly they were holding onto her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay now, I'm here. We'll get out of here." Y/n gave the two boys forehead kisses, which is a way Y/n had always expressed her affection for the boys. She thought of them like little brothers, and would do anything for them to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks...sissy..." Finley sniffed, and Finn only continued to cry. As Y/n continued to coddle the twins, the door opened, and all three of them froze in place.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n swallowed her spit and turned around to see the tall figure of the king of enders in the doorway. She couldn't see his face, but she didn't need to. She could tell he was pissed, at least, that's what she thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n..." his voice was low as he took slow steps towards the three. His eyes glowed against the dark of the small room, and Y/n clutched onto the twins tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"What-what are y-you doing down here? How did you get d-down here?" he sounded frantic, and Y/n noticed his eyes starting to flash. The light of the door illuminated his figure and Y/n saw him twitch, and the closer he got she could hear some weird distorted noises coming from him, and his mouth glowed red.</p><p> </p><p>"What were you planning on doing with these kids...?" she asked the king, who then snapped his fingers and torches were lit up around the room. There was a record in the corner of the room, and Y/n wanted to throw up when she saw what she had stepped on earlier. Human bones.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n...I see...you're really close with these kids...that's great..! D-Don't be off put by how I look...please...I am not mad you came down here at all! I actually have a question! Yes!" the Ender king was shaking furiously, and his tail was high in the air. He was smiling and holding his own hands tightly while rubbing them together quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, what is it...?" she asked, standing up and making sure to put the twins behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know, I've been thinking...you're....really cute and...well..." the king put his two index fingers and put his ears down. His tail swished back in forth in nervousness as his face became red again.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you...be my sister...? And like...the kids..." he pointed to the kids behind Y/n, who cowered when he looked at them. "They'll be like our little siblings...! Doesn't that sound like fun?" he smiled, his eyes wide. He looked absolutely insane, and Y/n wondered why he even suggested something like that in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>"Phil and Techno talked about it a while back when I lived with them...and I've always wanted to take a crack at this family thing...but I didn't want to do it alone, but now I have you...!" the monochrome man walked up to Y/n and grabbed her shoulders. Now that she was able to really look into his eyes, she saw something awful.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were full of despair and guilt. The eyes have always been windows into the soul, and Y/n felt like she saw everything flash in front of her. His life is lonely, and he was struggling with something so deep that she couldn't see. He was suffering alone, and it caused his mental state to go off the deep end. He hasn't had anyone to talk to in who knows how long, so it wasn't like he could talk to anyone about his problems.</p><p> </p><p>All he had was his mind, which only kept deteriorating more and more. She could almost feel what he had gone through, like his thoughts. They were so...sad. So desperate. She felt bad for him; he's been left alone for so long he doesn't understand what would is considered normal and not normal.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe all he really wanted was a family...?</p><p> </p><p>"Will you...start a family with me...Y/n?"</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>this was such a weird chapter to write,,, my whole idea for ranboo was for him to want to make a family with y/n but i didn't know how the hell i was gonna get that written out T_T</p><p>pls understand ranboo is absolutely insane due to being alone since childhood bc he had no one to talk to. he doesn't understand what common sense is or like really anything in the world outside of the Ender lands. he's mentally ill and is just gonna get worse the more you see him in the book.</p><p>i've made ranboo one of the most complex characters in this book and i'm trying really hard to convey that. i hope you guys understand-</p><p>anyways, happy reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A FAMILY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯, 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶."<br/>
ʚ♡ɞ</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gulped as she mulled over the king's words, weighing out the pros and cons. She already had been conjuring up a plan considering her current situation, but it would depend a lot on outside forces. She still didn't know where Technoblade and Phil were, and them being around can help with her plan, but if not, she could make due. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's start with your name first, please." she needed to be cautious with this king in front of her. He was mentally unstable on multiple levels, and she didn't know of all the layers of his insanity. If she said the wrong thing he could kill the kids. For the time being, she had to roleplay and act nice. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, of course! My name is Ranboo. So, what do you say?" he smiled, his tail swishing happily back and forth. His eyes glistened as he waited for Y/n's response to his question. </p><p> </p><p>"S-Sure. I'll be your sister." Ranboo's eyes lit up with excitement and he started to clap out of pure happiness. The twins behind her were scared and looked at Y/n in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh this is so great! Come with me, I've already prepared our rooms! I can get you some clothes as well! You'll have to wear mine for the time being, but that's okay! That'll make us like actual siblings!" Ranboo grabbed Y/n's wrist and pulled her along with him. The two twins didn't move, which made Ranboo frown. </p><p> </p><p>"Sissy...where are you going..?" Finley mumbled, holding out his arm to her. Y/n unintentionally ripped herself from Ranboo and went to the two kids. </p><p> </p><p>"We're just going to pretend, okay? He'll be like your big brother just like how I'm your big sister!" Finley started tearing up, and shook his head. Y/n tensed up and hoped to god that Ranboo wasn't watching.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you mind if I talk to them?" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Settling into a new family can be scary, so I'll let you talk to them and get them calmed down!" he smiled and walked out of the small bunker, closing the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>"Sissy...he was gonna kill us...why is he saying these things?" Finley asked, tears filling up his eyes. Finn remained quiet the whole time, letting his twin do the talking. </p><p> </p><p>"Things have changed. I promise I'll get you out of here, but I need you to play pretend for a little while. It'll be just like back at the village. Can you guys do that for me?" Y/n watched as they nodded their heads, and she sighed in relief. She gave them one last hug before standing up and grabbing their hands. She knocked on the door and Ranboo opened the door with a large smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello my new family! Hmm...that doesn't sound right...that's okay! We'll work out the kinks! First I need to show you guys your new room!" Ranboo grabbed onto Y/n's arm and teleported the group away from the bottom of the castle. </p><p> </p><p>The group was teleported into a big room with three beds in it. It was a tall room and had no windows whatsoever. There was a queen sized bed in the middle and one twin sized bed on either side. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I know it's kind of barren right now...but there wasn't much time to prepare. It's already getting late so I'll leave the kids to get settled in, besides it's already past their bedtimes. Y/n, I want to talk to you." Ranboo motioned for Y/n to walk out of the bedroom with him, and before Y/n could even reassure the little boys Ranboo had already dragged her out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you want to talk to me about?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you knew Techno and Phil?" </p><p> </p><p>"It didn't come up in conversation." she watched as Ranboo gulped and looked around nervously. This man wasn't very secretive about his emotions, no matter how hard he tried. </p><p> </p><p>"D-Did they say anything about me...? Like anything about my childhood or...just me in general...?" Y/n watched as he fidgeted with his tail and started to twist it in his hands. She would've thought the gesture was cute if it wasn't for the fact that Ranboo had basically kidnapped her and was borderline delusional about this whole "family" dynamic.</p><p> </p><p>"No...just that you were an old friend of theirs." Ranboo squeezed his tail tightly and his breath hitched for a moment. Y/n's eyes widened when she saw his eyes fill up with tears. She instinctively reached out to him due to her caring nature as she watched the first tears start to spill. </p><p> </p><p>"T-They really said...I was an old friend..?" Y/n nodded, and Ranboo took her already outstretched hand and pulled her closer. He coddled her hand as he wiped his tears off, steam coming off of the liquid. </p><p> </p><p>"Ouch...my tears are hurting me...but I can't stop crying..." Y/n frowned and wiped away his tears in his place. One of his hands brought her arm to his chest and his other hand grabbed onto the hand that was wiping his tears. He leaned into her touch as his shaky hands held onto her. </p><p> </p><p>"I...I was their family...Phil called me his son, he raised me and loved me like I was his blood...but I'm just a friend...?" Y/n's heart felt like it was about to break at the sound of his voice. His mental state was so fragile that even little comments like these could break him. Y/n knew Enders were susceptible to water so the sound of his tears sizzling at his skin because he couldn't stop crying hurt her so much. </p><p> </p><p>What in the world happened to him to make him act this way? </p><p> </p><p>"He said he loved me...they made me feel like I was loved for once in my life, but I'm nothing to them now..." Y/n continued to wipe his tears away, and Y/n listened as he whimpered and watched his lip quiver. </p><p> </p><p>Through his tears Y/n watched Ranboo smile and grip tightly onto her. "But it's okay now...</p><p> </p><p>because I have you."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>ranboo angst ranboo angst </p><p>also let me just put this here: the reason why he wants a family is bc phil and techno were the only family he ever had and he had pushed them away too much to where he cant gain that connection back (i wont reveal why they fell out) but he ran away from his home and into the ender lands and became king at a very young age and has just been alone ever since with no one to talk to and his logic and ideology of the world is very warped. so he wants a family because that was the only connections hes ever had in his life and he lost it so he's trying to make new connections in the only way he can; by making them his family. </p><p>it isn't anything romantic nor is he a yandere yet, he's just got a lot of issues and can't cope in a good way. he's also just lonely and wants someone to be there for him but doesn't know how to get that without seeing them as family &lt;/3 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. BONDING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯."<br/>ʚ♡ɞ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo hummed a short tune as he walked into one of the many rooms that had a map of the place in it. He looked at it and studied it as much as he could, but he knew deep down it would be useless. </p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter how many times I look at it, I'll never be able to remember." he sighed before walking out of the room and running a hand through his hair in frustration. He teleported into another room where two people were waiting. He gulped as the two of them looked at him, and he did his best not to break down.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy you guys came to visit after all this time! It's been so long, I was worried you guys forgot about me." he laughed, but it was forced out of him. The other two were tense, and Ranboo was sure it was because of Y/n. He watched them fidget in nervousness and Techno bounced his leg up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, what can I do for my dear <em>friends</em>?" he smiled, but inside his heart broke. He could hear the crack of his heart in his chest as he said that sentence.  </p><p> </p><p>"You know why we're here Ranboo. Where is she?" Phil asked, his face serious. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. She left with the kids, they're probably on their way back to the village." Ranboo grabbed his tail and started playing with it behind his back so they wouldnt see.</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo, you're lying. I can tell," Phil spoke up, and Ranboo wanted to crack under the pressure. He was never good with lying to people, but he didn't want Y/n to go.</p><p> </p><p>"No I'm not. If the only reason you came here was for the kids and not me then...then you can just leave!" Ranboo felt a lump in his throat start, and he had to breathe in deeply to stop himself from crying on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is she, <em>Ranboo?</em>" Techno said, his eyes narrowed at him. He could tell that Technoblade was mad, which scared him even more.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, she's not here! Is she all you talk about nowadays or something?!" He glared back, his whole body shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I...waited and waited...for you to visit, but the moment something involves her you come?" Phil sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand. Technoblade shook his head and looked down, making Ranboo confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo, please stop using your guilt trip tactics on us. You can't pretend to be the victim in this situation." He glared at Ranboo, and the monochrome boy cowered in fear.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You </em>were the one that ran away from us. We tried to tell you and help you the best we could with your <em>condition</em> but all you did was push us away. You hurt us with not only your words but your actions." Technoblade stood up, and Ranboo backed up.</p><p> </p><p>"You said to our faces that you hated us and that you didn't want us to bother you anymore. You made the choice to run away, but now you cry because we don't come visit the same man that hurt us?" Technoblade said, crossing his arms. Ranboo felt himself steaming as tears started to fall out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I was young! I was only 50 then, I've learned alot the past 150 years! I...I..." Ranboo broke down, and the other party only listened as his pained sobs rang throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>"That should've given you plenty of time to apologize then." Ranboo shoved Technoblade into the wall, causing the pig god to groan in pain. There was a big dent in the wall where Techno laid, and Phil ran over to him to make sure hes okay.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo's crown glowed purple, and lightning that was also purple started to aluminate him. The purple dust particles surrounded him as his form started to glitch out, and piercing static filled the duo's ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I don't need you two! I have someone new anyways, so leave me alone!" Phil reached out for Ranboo, but purple particles surrounded them and they had been teleported back to the outskirts of the Ender lands.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo sobbed on the floor of his room, replaying the memories of when he was young and still lived with Phil and Techno. It was so painful to cry, but the emotional damage was more than the physical damage.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door, and Ranboo flew to it and opened it. His lip quivered as he saw Y/n's worried expression become horrified. She grabbed a part of her outfit and tore a piece off to start wiping his tears away.</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo, you're burning your skin off! How long have you been crying?!" Ranboo didn't give a verbal response. He only wrapped his arms around Y/n and pulled her into his room.</p><p> </p><p>His whole body was shaking and he wrapped his tail around her waist for more security. Her shoulder became soaked as his head rested on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo, what happened?" She asked, caressing his back, seen as though she couldn't reach his head. Ranboo whimpered and tightened his grip on her before teleporting onto his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo?" Y/n asked as he pulled his torso away from her, but his tail was still wrapped around her. His tears had dried, but there were dents in his face and burn marks where the tears fell.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I a bad guy?" He whispered, his ears flapping down. His hands were holding Y/n's now as she sat across from him on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you're just...what's the word?"</p><p> </p><p>"Awful? Terrible? The worst?" Ranboo interjected. His hand grip tightened on her as his breathing became shaky again.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, that's not it. You're just really different. Calm down for me, okay?" Ranboo nodded and started to try and calm himself down while Y/n held his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean it?" He looked at her as his eyes sparkled, and Y/n nodded. Ranboo's eyes lit up and his arms wrapped around her again, but his tail unwrapped itself. Instead, his tail made the shape of a heart.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the sweetest sister I could've asked for." Ranboo licked Y/n's cheek which made her jump and look at him weird. He blushed and moved back across from her, his two index fingers mashed together.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I got that from Techno. Old habits die hard I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"Its okay," Y/n yawned in exhaustion, letting the both of them know that she was tired.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I should get to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow Ranboo." Y/n went to move off the bed but Ranboo's tail grabbed her and pulled her back onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, I'm not ready to let you go." Ranboo grabbed her arm and laid his head on her shoulder, his crown and horns poking her.</p><p> </p><p>"In fact, I think you and me should sleep together like me and Techno used to do! It'll be a great brother sister bonding thing!"</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Is the story alright? Let me know your opinions! I really dont want this story to flop :((</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. PITIFUL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥."<br/>
ʚ♡ɞ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n reluctantly agreed to sleeping with Ranboo for the night, but she was worried about him and didn't want him to be alone. Besides, the guy only thought of her as a sister and confirmed that he used to do this with Technoblade. Her original plan was to wait until Ranboo fell asleep and grab the kids to escape. But now it was harder because she'd be sharing a bed with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Y/n!" Ranboo chirped as he pulled the covers over his head, his whole body being covered. Y/n didn't understand why he did that but wasn't going to judge him for it. She settled in the bed and pulled the covers over her as well.</p><p> </p><p>She listened as he rustled around, and found herself starting to become tired. Y/n refused to fall asleep though because she knew that the kids needed her. At one point in the night Y/n heard a shuffle on the opposite side and gulped when she felt something slither on her leg and wrap around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>She tensed up and heard him groan a little before going still again. Now it would be really tough to get out of the bed, now that he had a hold on her. Y/n feared that she would have to stay and wouldn't be able to comfort the boys.</p><p> </p><p>Don't get her wrong, Y/n feels bad and cares for Ranboo and only wants the best for him, but he was a danger to those children. Even if all he wanted was to be less lonely, kidnapping someone was not the way to go about it. A part of her wanted to stay with him and help him heal, but she knew that only he could fix himself completely.</p><p> </p><p>"No...no..." he mumbled, his tail tightening its grip on Y/n. She turned around and saw his horns sticking out from under the sheets along with tuffs of his black and white hair. Y/n grabbed the sheets and pulled them down slightly to see Ranboo clenching the sheets tightly with tears running down his face. He was facing the same way Y/n was facing so she had to move him a little to reach his face.</p><p> </p><p>"It...it wasn't me...I did nothing wrong..."</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gasped before trying to wipe the tears off his face, leaning over him. His face was sour and she felt one of his hands grab onto her clothing. He was shaking in fear when all of a sudden his eyes opened. They were glowing brightly; one glowing a bright green and the other a crimson red. It scared Y/n, but as soon as Ranboo blinked the light was gone and his eyes were normal.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo sat up and wiped his eyes before looking at Y/n. His fangs started showing as he smiled at her, his heart becoming soft.</p><p> </p><p><em>She stayed. She actually stayed. She didn't run like he said she would! I'm so happy! </em>Ranboo thought, his red mouth illuminating his teeth as he smiled. His tail was still wrapped around her waist, so he held onto her tighter. He didn't want to let her go. Not now, not ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I hug you...?" one of his hands was still holding onto Y/n's shirt, and the other he used to fidget with the sheets.</p><p>"Sure-" as soon as the words left Y/n's mouth Ranboo pounced on her and held her tightly in his arms, as if at any moment she would disappear. His ears flapped down and a blush coated his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I'm so clingy. I have a lot of problems and...one of them is having bad abandonment issues hahaha..." Ranboo awkwardly let out a laugh and looked to the ground, his grip on her loosening. Y/n hugged back and patted his back, and Ranboo made an Ender noise while smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, Ranboo. No one's perfect y'know...Ranboo?" Y/n nudged the tall man, but no response. She was about to freak out when she heard gentle breathing coming from the hybrid creature.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gently laid him back down onto the bed and tucked him in, giving him a kiss on the head. She laid her own head back on the pillow and was immediately out like a light.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Y/n woke up to a warm liquidity substance on her face, along with a warm feeling on her back. She opened her eyes to see Ranboo's cheek rubbing against her own, with drool coming out of his mouth. He had cuddled up to her during the night, and his tail was wrapped around her torso along with her arms so she couldn't move.</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo...?" Y/n wiggled a bit to see if she could move her arms more, but his tail only wrapped around tighter. He grumbled and dug his head into her shoulder, his horns poking at her skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Five more minutes...Phil..." Y/n frowned when she heard him mumble Phil's name, knowing of their troubled relationship. It was clear that he still cared about Phil and Technoblade, but because of their words he was hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, Ranboo, you got to get up." she nudged his stomach and his eyes opened up slowly. When he saw how he was holding Y/n and immediately jumped up and unlatched himself from her.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to latch myself like that,"</p><p> </p><p>"You're alright! It's just a bit weird...since I've never slept in the same bed with a man before." Ranboo blushed and his ears went down.</p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh, well I'm glad I was your first." Ranboo smiled, not a single dirty thought in his mind. Neither of them thought of anything dirty. And neither should the readers. All the two thought was that it was a little embarrassing that even though Ranboo thought of Y/n as a sister it was still new.</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo, this game of yours is over."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. HIS SCARS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭."<br/>
ʚ♡ɞ<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ranboo, this game of yours is over." Ranboo and Y/n snapped their heads to the door where Technoblade stood, a pig mask over half of his face. The only think you could see was his mouth, which had a snarl present. Ranboo growled before grabbing his crown and putting it on his head, making his eyes flash purple for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo teleported to the front of the bed and summoned a large scythe using his crown's powers. It was huge and had a purple glow on the sharp side of it. It looked dangerous and Y/n gulped as he watched Ranboo and Technoblade stare at each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(For reference, Ranboo is using pickboo! I have the reference sheet for it right here. Once again all credit for the design goes to @/Bonnabees on twt! I'll incorporate the other weapons too in the book and I'll plug the reference sheet again for u guys)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Ranboo, just hand over the girl and kids and we won't have any problems." Ranboo growled and got into a fighting stance, ready to slice Technoblade up with the scythe at any given moment.</p><p> </p><p>"NO! You can have the kids if you want them, but not her!" Technoblade sighed before starting to walk forward, his huge sword clinking on his back. He didn't want to use his special sword, but it was a safety precaution.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay back, or I'll slice your head off!" The sycthe itself was huge and was as tall as Ranboo. Keep in mind Ranboo is 7'6, and the scythe blade was half of his height. The thing was ginormous, and Techno's weapon wasn't nearly as big.</p><p> </p><p>"We both know you won't do that." he stated. He shifted his eyes to Y/n for a moment and saw her terrified expression, and his heart started to hurt.</p><p> </p><p>He knew she didn't want to be there and that Ranboo was keeping her prisoner, so he broke into the castle in the middle of the night and looked for where Ranboo could've been keeping her. Never had he thought that he'd make her sleep with him. Techno knew Ranboo had a lot of mental problems and that he had a problem with a certain "voice" in his head, but he didn't think that it would get so bad that it messed with his vision of reality and fiction.</p><p> </p><p>"I will! Don't think I won't!" Ranboo swung the scythe straight for Technoblade and stopped just before coming in contact with his neck. Technoblade sweat as he watched Ranboo falter and start to shake.</p><p> </p><p>He never did like violence, even as a kid.</p><p> </p><p>"Just let her go, Ranboo." Techno threatened again, and Ranboo's eyes filled with anger.</p><p> </p><p>"NO! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO LEAVE, SHE HAS TO STAY WITH ME!" Ranboo pulled back the scythe again before making a huge swing, and Techno had to duck so his head wouldn't come clean off. The movement surprised Techno, because that was the first time he had seen Ranboo get violent with him.</p><p> </p><p>"She doesn't want to stay with you, Ranboo." Technoblade pulled out his long sword from behind his back and equipped it. Technoblade wasn't entirely sure where he even got the scythe from, but that didn't matter at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Techno's weapon that he's using right now is the orphan obliterator for reference &lt;3)</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The sword was big and long, but it wasn't comparable to Ranboo's. Y/n was mortified by the sight that was unfolding in front of her, and she wanted to so badly say something. But she couldn't. It was like she physically was incapable of making any noise.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know that! She stayed with me the entire night and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo, it was one night-"</p><p> </p><p>"She was there for me! That's what mattered!" Ranboo clenched his shirt and tried desperately to hold his tears back, knowing the pain it would cause his body. His ears rang and the static filled his mind, only one thing in his mind. Protect. He has to protect his family-</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo, that's enough." as soon as Ranboo heard Phil's voice the tears spilled out of his eyes, beginning to burn his skin. He turned around and saw Phil holding Y/n near one of his windows which was now broken by Phil.</p><p> </p><p>His voice cracked as tears continued to burn his skin. "Phil...d-dad...I-"</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon Ranboo, just put down the weapon and we'll talk." Ranboo reached out for Phil and Y/n while Technoblade slowly put his sword away, slowly watching them.</p><p> </p><p>Phil moved Y/n behind him and slowly walked towards Ranboo, spreading his wings. Ranboo made the scythe disappear using his teleportation powers and started wiping his tears. Phil sighed before walking up to him and hugging him, even though Ranboo was much taller. Phil draped his wings over him and hugged him tight.</p><p> </p><p>"Phil...I...I can't blink Phil..." Y/n and Technoblade's eyes widened, mortification in them. Phil only hugged Ranboo tighter and patted him on the back, knowing there was nothing he could do to fix his eye lids.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"You know you're my favorite, right?" Schlatt cooed, holding one of his younger brothers in a mirror. He was holding him by his shoulders, and the smaller of the two looked scared.</p><p> </p><p>"You're just like me you know. I think you should look like me too," Schlatt snapped his fingers and a maid came in with brown dye of some sort. The blond shook his head, scared.</p><p> </p><p>"N-No brother, I don't want to change my hair color-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up. You're not even blood to Tommy and Wilbur. Have some respect, would ya?" the prince kept quiet as he was lead to a chair where his hair began to be dyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at you. You look just like me!" Schlatt smiled, but the little brother only frowned. Schlatt took him back to the mirror to his new dyed brown hair that matched Schlatt.</p><p> </p><p>"Toby, look at your horns growing in!" Schlatt remarked, and Toby's expression turned into one of horror.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I like to be called Tubbo-"</p><p> </p><p>"Your name is Toby, got it?" Tubbo nodded and felt sad when looking upon the small horns growing out of his hair, barely seen.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, Toby, I have a task I need you to do for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. BARGAIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘐'𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘐𝘯 𝘢 𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥."<br/>ʚ♡ɞ</p><p>
  <b>For the record, the reason why I made it so Ranboo's eyelids burned off in this book was because canonically he does not have eyelids and cannot blink :) I just added in some angst for it ahaha</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo had luckily calmed down after a while because of the pain he caused himself. Phil and Techno were sitting across from him in his main living room, and Y/n was coddling Ranboo. He said the only way they could talk was if Y/n was holding him or vice versa. His tail was holding Y/n's waist as he held her in his arms on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, Ranboo, what can we do to get you to let those kids go?" Phil asked. Ranboo's grip on Y/n tightened as he watched Techno's deadly stare land on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Just let me keep her..." his ears bent downwards and he put his chin on her head, seen as though he was much taller even when sitting. "Take the kids. I don't want them anyways." Technoblade sighed and rolled his eyes, but Phil looked at him and said with his eyes to not do that. </p><p> </p><p>"You know it's unlawful to keep someone here who doesn't want to be with you." Technoblade stated, looking to Y/n. Ranboo glared at him and Phil almost put his hands in his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Since when did you care about the laws?" Ranboo shot back. Techno put his hands up in defense with a smirk. It felt nice that he still knew the details of him even though it's been over 100 years since he saw them last. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. This isn't about me remember," Technoblade narrowed his eyes at Ranboo, who growled back at them. </p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo, how about this?" Y/n spoke up, tapping her hand on his arm. Ranboo hummed, his eyes immediately soften when he heard the girls voice. "How about I take the kids back to my village, and I visit you a lot! I have to stay in the village to watch over the kids, but we can visit each other all the time!"  </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo's mouth turned downwards at her suggestion, and fear started to form in his heart. He was terrified of her leaving with the kids and never returning. As cliché as that sounds, it was true. His abandonment issues were one of his biggest problems that he never learned to cope with because he ran away before Phil could teach him. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't know..." Ranboo didn't want to keep Y/n kidnapped like a bird in a cage her whole life, but he was scared that if he let her out she'd never come back. Suffocating her isn't what he wanted, but he was terrified to lose her. </p><p> </p><p>"I think that could work great. Ranboo, because of your Agonia item it should be easy to teleport to places and to people." Phil said, a smile present. Ranboo jumped at the mention of the Agonia item, and Y/n' s eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>"You have an item of Agonia?!" Y/n gasped, feeling excitement bubble up. She loved the powerful ancient items and what they could do, so hearing about another one being so near was thrilling. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah...it's passed down to every Ender King. It's in my crown." Ranboo pointed to the purple gemstone imbedded into the crown, and Y/n felt stupid for not realizing before. It had to be the amethyst of teleportation<b>{1}!</b></p><p> </p><p>"That's so cool!" Ranboo gave Y/n a wonky smile and blushed, feeling flattered she'd given him such an amazing compliment. The tall boy pulled her even tighter into his arms, giving off an ender purr of some sort. </p><p> </p><p>"So, what do you say? You could be with her in just a snap of a finger," Technoblade chimed in, snapping his pig like fingers to emphasize. Ranboo huffed and looked up to the two across from him, staring. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed Techno staring at the two with eyes of envy, probably because he was coddling Y/n and not him. Ranboo childishly stuck his tongue out to flex that he was holding her and not him. Technoblade noticed and went to grab his sword but Phil stopped him by grabbing is arm and shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll only do it if Y/n's okay with it," Ranboo had said, like it wasn't Y/n that suggested the idea in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine with it. I'm just really worried about the kids, y'know? They miss their mom and dad." </p><p> </p><p>"I know what that's like," Ranboo mumbled, only Y/n catching it. She frowned and looked to Phil, who awaited for this discussion to come to a close. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright! Then it looks like we have a deal. Techno and I will make sure to escort Y/n and the kids back to the village safely and-"</p><p> </p><p>"I can just teleport them." Ranboo interjected, not liking the idea of them being near Y/n. </p><p> </p><p>"It's day, and currently that village hates you and your kind. Do you think it would be a good idea for you to go there?" Ranboo's ears deflated and his eyes glistened. He just didn't want to leave Y/n. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you're right, though I wish you weren't." Ranboo stood up from the couch, taking Y/n with him. She jumped as she realized he had picked her up bridal style so he wouldn't have to stop holding her. He really was clingy, huh?</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take you to the twins, and then I'll teleport you guys to the edge of the Ender lands." </p><p> </p><p>The group was now on the outskirts of the Ender lands, but now had two little kids with them. Ranboo had refused to let go of Y/n the whole time, because he felt like if he let go she would disappear. </p><p> </p><p>"C'mon Ranboo, put her down." Phil scolded him, talking to the king like he was a dog that had a shoe in its mouth. Ranboo sighed before finally setting her down on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled out something from his pocket, which appeared to be a glowing ring. It was green, and the gem on it belonged to the opal family. It was quite pretty, and Ranboo slipped it on Y/n's finger before she even realized it. </p><p> </p><p>"This is also something that we Ender kings pass down with each generation. It's not an item of Agonia, but it has magical elements. It's supposed to be for our adamator<b>{2}</b> as we call it, but I think you're more deserving of it. Please always wear it and take care of it for me, okay?" Ranboo smiled at her, and Y/n felt warm. He was such a sweet boy, despite being over 100 years older than her. He meant well at heart, and that's what mattered. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Ranboo." Ranboo felt giddy inside when he was her smiling down at the ring he gave her, but he didn't know why. His tail swished back and forth quickly in excitement as well. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n reached out for his tall face, which she could barely reach, and pulled him down to her level. She gave Ranboo a kiss on the forehead, which was something she did with people that was considered friendly in her family. She was taught to make sure to give the people you loved and closest to you forehead kisses, because it can go a long way. And right now, Ranboo really needed a forehead kiss. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Y/n?!" Ranboo yelped, his whole face becoming red. Y/n watched as he immediately straightened himself and his body become stiff. Y/n watched purple particles float around him as his body started to glitch out it seemed. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I just r-remembered I-I need to go d-do something so you all have fun and be safe going home goodbye!" and just like that Ranboo teleported away, purple particles being the only remanent of him being there. </p><p> </p><p>"That was weird, but oh well. It's time to get these kids home!"</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p><b>{1} =</b> the amythest of teleportation allows the user to teleport to any place they've been to. They also can teleport to any person they've met, even if it's just once. Usually used by the kings of enders and are passed down each generation.</p><p>The kings powers are amplified by the item which allows them to teleport objects to them no matter where it is in the world, as long as they have a clear picture of what they want to teleport.</p><p><b>{2} </b>= lover</p><p>I know you guys love ranboo but you wont be seeing him for a while, so get ur tears out now &lt;/3</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ORIGINS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘔𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘰𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶."<br/>ʚ♡ɞ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The way back was a lot slower than the first time around, as surprising as that sounds. But when you have two children with you in the dead of night it's kind of hard to be quiet when they won't stop crying. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade was having trouble with the kids anyhow, because they wouldn't stop tugging at his hair and pig tail. The boys had never seen hybrids like Technoblade and Phil, so they were being a little unbearable. The same thing happened with Phil; the two boys wouldn't stop touching Phil's wings, even when he covered them up and away from their small eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Finley, Flynn, please! They probably don't want little kids touching them, so keep your hands to yourselves." Y/n scolded the two, who groaned, but complied. </p><p> </p><p>It was dark out now, but luckily they were in the bamboo forest, so no dangerous creatures would be near. The group found Phil and Techno's house and went to settle for the night. There wasn't much room but they could make do; Y/n and the twins weren't rich so they wouldn't complain much. </p><p> </p><p>"Sissy, can you tell us a bed time story?" they asked as Y/n tucked them in. They were sleeping on Phil's bed since it was the biggest in the house. Phil and Techno were waiting for their female companion on the other side, eavesdropping on the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure. What do you want to hear?" </p><p> </p><p>"What can you tell us?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I can tell you about the history of our ancestors." The boys didn't look the happiest about the story, but it was a story that would knock them out quickly. History didn't interest the boys, but they were also both 6, so it wasn't surprising. </p><p> </p><p>"It all started long ago. Over 5000 years ago nine mystical beings came from all different backgrounds. Their powers spread across the land and nurtured the world we live in now. They were all mighty gods that bestowed beauty across the vast lands that we walk on."</p><p> </p><p>"Did they have names?" Y/n nodded at the tiny boys question before continuing. </p><p> </p><p>"Each being had a different name. First was the Avian. He was in charge of creating the air we breath, and the crops we grow. He couldn't eat meat, so he created vegetables and fruit! His wings were small so he couldn't fly, but his wings were the softest thing to ever gloss over the grass under our toes. His Agonia item is a golden feather that's rumored to be one of the Avian's actual feathers." Instead of seemingly falling asleep, the boys began to take interest in the history of their lands. </p><p> </p><p>"What about the others?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, there was also the Enderian. You actually met a direct ancestor of the Enderian god not too long ago; it was Ranboo. The Enderian god had the powers to move anywhere at any time, as well as anyone. He had no limits to how far he could travel. He created miscellaneous creatures like the ones in the uncharted lands we have crossed. His most prized possessions were the Enders, so he kept them close to his kingdom. His Agonia item is an amethyst, which is said to be one of the Enderian's eyes." Y/n looked to the door frame where Phil and Techno were and glanced to Phil's wrist where one of the Agonia items rested.</p><p> </p><p>"Then there was the Elytrian. The Elytrian and the Avian were very similar but also complete opposites. The Elytrian was an angel to the mythical beings; they delivered news and other things to the gods so they could all communicate with each other. The Elytrian was still a powerful being nonetheless, and created everything known to flight. His Agonia item was an orange crystal used for communication. The Elytrian had crystalized wings, and so the crystal is from his wings." </p><p> </p><p>Y/n glanced at Phil again, and wondered if he was a descendant of the Elytrian angel. She brushed off the thought though; the Elytrian race had gone extinct years ago, or so she thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, the Elytrian, Avian, and Enderian were holy beings, as they came from the heavens. Not all nine of them were from the heavens though. Three are earth gods, while the last three were evil devils." </p><p> </p><p>"The first earth god was the Merling. She was known to be the most gorgeous goddess the world had come to see. She created the ocean and all water as we know it; she made gorgeous fish and coral reefs for our eyes and mouths to feast upon. She had a long scaly tail instead of legs and lived in the ocean. Her Agonia item is one of her pink fish scales, and is in the form of a necklace to wear." </p><p> </p><p>"The second earth god was the Shulk. The Shulk was the protector of the heaven and earth gods and the other miscellaneous creatures the gods had made. He couldn't be hurt as easily as the others and was insanely strong. He created the ores we use for armor and gems we use for jewelry. He was made of all different kinds of rocks that had been dug into his body, giving him a spiky figure. He didn't have normal skin like the others, but that only helped him protect people more." </p><p> </p><p>"What was his Agonia item?" one of the boys asked, a small yawn emitting from his throat. </p><p> </p><p>"His is a diamond ring. When wearing it they have a shield around them which makes invincible. But if the person wears it too long and they're not a direct descendent of the Shulk then they'll turn into a tiny box that holds the diamond ring." </p><p> </p><p>"Do all the Agonia items do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, surprisingly. Only the earth and demon Agonia items put curses on people." The boys nodded which gave Y/n the okay to continue her story. </p><p> </p><p>"The third earth god is the Feline. They were a cat like creatures who helped secure food and gave balance to the world. They created all land animals and guided the animals to their natural habitats. The Feline was able to talk to all animals and turn into any animal of their choosing, though they preferred the cat. Their Agonia item is a pair of earrings that had the sharp teeth of the Feline." </p><p> </p><p>"The last three mythical beings were devils, and they were dangerous. They brought chaos into our world; they destroyed the peace that the heaven and earth gods created. Their Agonia items are extremely cursed and if someone who isn't a direct descendent even touches it they'll feel the effects." the boys looked at Y/n with curiosity, begging her to go on with the story. </p><p> </p><p>The two men who were standing at the door looked at each other, worry clouding their minds. She knew a lot about the Agonia items, and that itself was dangerous to not only others but to herself. </p><p> </p><p>"The least dangerous one was the Phantom. While he did come from the pits of hell he was different from the other two devils. His appearance was rather boring, but he was completely translucent. He guided lost spirits to the afterlife as well as the spirits of animals that the Feline created. He loved all the creatures unconditionally, finding them cute. But don't be fooled; he was not as kind as you may think. When humans began to roam the earth the Phantom hated it. He hated humans of any kind, and would use dirty tricks to kill them. He was good with his words and persuasion to get them to die, and if that didn't work he would put them under a spell to lead them to death. His Agonia item is a book that only direct descendants could see the hidden spells the Phantom had left behind." </p><p> </p><p>The second most dangerous devil was the Arachnid. He was deadly to all living beings. He was menacing and killed at every chance he could. He had a special poison that would kill anyone on sight. He also had eight limbs, each of which had sharp ends that could pierce any flesh. The Shulk did his best to protect the humans and animals, but the three devils destroyed any defenses the gods had. It wasn't necessarily a war, because they needed each other. There couldn't be overpopulation and devils needed to feast on souls to live. The Arachnid devil started to possess the miscellaneous creatures to make them evil and attack humans and defenseless animals, which is why the Enderian god separated the lands so the dangerous creatures and humans couldn't mix." </p><p> </p><p>"And finally, the most dangerous devil of them all, the Blazeborn. He was the king of the underworld and was horrible. He also went by the name Sathanas. He set forests ablaze and fought with the gods a lot, trying to kill them and harness their powers. He had tremendous power and caused chaos across all the lands. His Agonia item is rumored to be a long glowing rod that acts as a conductor. When activated the rod will melt into the person's chest and if they're a direct descendent it won't hurt and they'll live, but if not they'll turn into magma and become part of the earth once more."</p><p> </p><p>"How did they stop him? Why don't the mythical beings exist anymore?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't know...no one does. Anyways, it's time for you two to go to bed now. Goodnight my boys," Y/n smiled and gave the twins kisses on the forehead before walking out of the room with the two men. </p><p> </p><p>"Before either of you ask any questions about how I know that, let's sleep first. It has been a long day and I need rest." Y/n chuckled as their expressions turned into ones of shock. It seems like her hunch was right. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright. But don't think you're getting out of interrogation." Phil jokingly pointed at her, making the two laugh. Technoblade only watched the two interact, his heart becoming soft every time he heard the harmonious tune of Y/n's laughter fill the air. It was something the pig man would have to get used to; feeling these things for someone, and learning how to cope when she's gone would be harder. He didn't want to dwell on it.</p><p> </p><p>All he wanted was her. </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>THIS SHIT WAS SO LONG HOYL SHRJIHJF</p><p>but yeah heres some lore and backstory on the Agonia items!! this is going to be very important in terms of story and stuff so make sure to read it thoroughly and not skip any parts :)!! </p><p>hope you enjoyed &lt;3!!</p><p>ALSO!! IF IT WASNT ABUNDANTLY CLEAR:</p><p>I AM WRITING ABOUT THE DREAMSMP <b><em>CHARACTERS</em></b>, NOT THE ACTUAL PEOPLE. THEIR SMP CHARACTERS ARE DIFFERENT THEN THE ACTUAL PEOPLE. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNEW THAT.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. COLD SHOWERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘢𝘮, 𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺."<br/>ʚ♡ɞ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning was new, and the sun was barely up in the sky. It was a cold dusk day and Y/n decided to take a walk. She was calm at the moment; the kids were safe and sleeping soundly in the small house. Why not enjoy nature? </p><p> </p><p>As Y/n walked through the long bamboo trees, enjoying the glow that bounced of them from the low hanging sun, she heard a large body of water. Specifically; a waterfall. The h/c haired girl started walking towards the body of water to see a gorgeous waterfall with a couple of rocks that were at the bottom. The sun was glistening off the water making it very shiny and bright. </p><p> </p><p>She heard an oink next to her to see a pure black pig standing next to her. It was a baby but it was bigger than Techno's piglet form. It looked up at her and looked to the waterfall before jumping in the pond, creating a splash. The pig got her clothes wet, so she had walked away from the pretty waterfall and back to the cabin. </p><p> </p><p>"What were you doing?" Phil asked, following instructions for what seemed to be a potion book. He watched her walk in with the drenched clothes and told him that a black pig soiled her wear. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, good thing I have some extra. You were near a waterfall right? That's where me and Techno take our baths and showers. I'll dry off your clothes while you take mine, sound good?" Y/n wasn't exactly in a position to refuse, so she agreed. The girl needed a good wash anyways. </p><p> </p><p>After changing into the man's clothes she walked back to the waterfall where surprisingly more pigs were swimming in the water. Was this a normal occurrence for them? Either way, they didn't seem to be tainting the water. Y/n figured she would just use the waterfall instead of getting in the small body of water where the small pigs resided. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n took off the oversized shirt and revealed her white bra to the world. Next was the pants. She smiled before putting the clothes in a nearby tree so the pigs wouldn't rough them up at all. She started hopping across the stones to the waterfall and noticed a little cave underneath it that acted like an actual shower. She went behind the waterfall, still on one of the stones, she noticed a figure sitting on one of the stones dipping their head into the gushing water. </p><p> </p><p>It was Technoblade, completely fucking naked. His skin was tinged a little pink due to his pig transformation, but that's not what made Y/n red. His muscles were huge, completely chiseled. The water glossed over his entire figure which made him even more attractive. The sun rise was also on the other side of the waterfall and it made him seem like he was glowing. </p><p> </p><p>The man pulled his head forward to see what the commotion was and his eyes widened when he saw Y/n on one of the rocks only a few yards away, in her underwear. </p><p> </p><p>"T-Technoblade?!" Y/n yelped, her face turning a bright red. She swiftly moved to cover herself up but in the process she slipped on the rock and fell into the cold water. Without thinking the man jumped into the water to and swam to her aid. </p><p> </p><p>Not many people knew how to swim because they didn't have to, so he was worried she was one of those people. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the surface. She was unconscious so he moved his position so it would be more comfortable with both of them. He moved one of his arms to behind her back for better leverage and the other behind her head, letting her rest on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade swam to shore and laid her on the ground, slightly panicking. Did she have bad lungs? How much water did she swallow? He gulped before pressing down on her chest, looking away while he did so. He hoped it didn't come to the point where he had to break her ribs to keep her living, but he never knew. </p><p> </p><p>He pressed his lips against hers and blew air down her throat. He told himself that he was shitty for feeling butterflies in his stomach for touching her and kissing her like this. He hated having feelings for someone. </p><p> </p><p>"Urgh- egh..!" Y/n finally spoke out, and Techno felt relieved. He watched her throw up the water on the side of the dirt before grabbing his shirt and putting it over his pelvis. He was <em>not</em> ready for her to see that.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh..." She grabbed her head, it felt like it was going to explode. She sat up and looked around before seeing Technoblade shirtless and holding his clothing over his crotch with a really stretched and nervous smile. </p><p> </p><p>"You good?" he asked. She blinked a little bit before looking back down at her own attire, then back up at him. Her eyes widened and they rolled to the back of her skull. She passed out. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god I killed her with my good looks!" </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The sun was high in the sky now, and the group was making their way through the land of the undead. Y/n was still passed out and in Techno's arms bridal style. The boys rode on the horse the woman brought with her on her adventure. Phil was holding the horse by its reigns and the two men walked side by side with each other. </p><p> </p><p>The boys were eating carrots to keep them quiet. </p><p> </p><p>"We're almost to Somniculosus." Phil spoke up, breaking the silence. Techno sighed and looked at Y/n who was cuddled up in his chest. He unintentionally squeezed her closer to him at the mention of the kingdom's name. </p><p> </p><p>"I know." it was quiet again, but it wasn't awkward. Phil saw the trail that led into Somniculosus, a border Technoblade could never cross. </p><p> </p><p>The group stopped and Techno shook Y/n a little. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, seeing Technoblade look down at her. She went red again and jumped out of his arms, almost falling on the ground in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! Where am I? What happened?" </p><p> </p><p>"You fell in the water by the lake so I saved you. We didn't want to waste the day away so we took the boys and you to the edge of the undead lands." Techno pointed to the horse and two small heads popped out of the side, waving their little hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Y/n's awake!" they cheered, clapping with the carrots in hand. Y/n giggled at their cute antics before turning to Technoblade and bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for rescuing me. I know not how to swim and I would've been a goner if it weren't for you." Technoblade only laughed before ruffling up her hair; it was a sign of affection in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"It's no problem. Just make sure to come visit every now and then, alright?" Y/n nodded and smiled, grabbing the reigns of the horse Phil had handed out to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course! By the way, the name is Y/n. I never told you that till now, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"You have a lovely name, but I think I'll stick to little bird for now." Phil spoke, a soft smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I concur." Technoblade said, a smirk on his face. "I'll make sure to say it often." he winked, his little pig tail jolting in excitement. Y/n giggled before taking the horse and the boys down the path to the village, all of them waving goodbyes. </p><p> </p><p>The two walked back into the land of the undead, and Y/n felt a little sad at their dismissal. She would make sure to visit them, and hopefully Ranboo could visit her soon. She didn't want to go through those lands again; it was way to scary. </p><p> </p><p>She walked through the gates of the village she resided in, and almost immediately was rushed by her best friend, Alyssa. She was crying as she bear hugged the girl, and Y/n returned the affection.</p><p> </p><p>"Alyssa, what's wrong?!" </p><p> </p><p>"You're back!" she yelled, and Y/n could hear the smile in her voice. The other villagers started to crowd around at the sound of Y/n's return, and they clapped and rejoiced. </p><p> </p><p>The mother and father ran up to the horse and grabbed their two boys and almost crushed them.</p><p> </p><p>"My boys! They're back, they're actually back!" The mother wailed, crying intensely. The father was silent with his tears as he stroked his other son's hair, just happy that they were back. The two children giggled and hugged their parents back, just happy that they were home.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thank you, thank you Y/n! We are forever in your debt." The father said, and Y/n smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"It was no problem. I'm just happy to see the boys safe and sound." Alyssa was quietly holding onto her, before perking up with a smile, tears still running down her cheeks. She rubbed them away before grabbing Y/n's hands so more folks could see and hear her. </p><p> </p><p>"Y/n is a brave hero of this small village, which may not seem like much to others, but for this town it was amazing! I saw we have a festival to celebrate!" Alyssa cheered, and the crowd agreed. </p><p> </p><p>"W-Wait, isn't this a bit much? I'm no hero or anything-" </p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, Y/n. It'll be fun! And you earned it. You had been gone for days and you scared me something terrible. I was worried you weren't ever coming back. Do it for me? Pleaaaaase?" she begged, her puppy dog eyes showing. Y/n playfully rolled her eyes and huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, lets have a town festival!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>VOLUME 2: THE ENDER LANDS<br/>-END-<br/><br/>VOLUME 3: THE LONELY PRINCES<br/>-BEGIN-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>IN THIS VOLUME YOU WILL ENCOUNTER SAPNAP, DREAM, AND GEORGE. </p><p>CHAPTERS PAST THIS MARK WILL HAVE MATURE THEMES, AS WELL AS TRIGGERING TOPICS SUCH AS: MANIPULATION, GASLIGHTING, TORTURE, ABUSE, AND SEXUAL HARRASSMENT.</p><p>
  <b>PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. THE LONELY PRINCES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝐈𝐟 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐈 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮."<br/>
.⋅ ♫ ⋅.</p><p>
  <b>VOLUME 3: THE LONELY PRINCES</b><br/>
<b>-BEGIN-</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day was a hectic one, and was putting it lightly. Alyssa decided to break into Y/n's house at the break of dawn to help her plan the small festival the town would be hosting for their savior, which would be Y/n. The girl still didn't understand why the little village did this for her in the first place, but Alyssa guilted her into it. Besides, who didn't like a little town festival?</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n, so I was thinking about doing a fireworks show tonight to end the festival, are there certain colors you'd want to see?" Alyssa asked Y/n as she walked up. Currently the whole town was bustling trying to get decorations ready for the festival, and Alyssa was coordinating it all. </p><p> </p><p>She must've really been worried about Y/n these past days she'd been gone. The bags under her eyes were proof of that. </p><p> </p><p>Alyssa never liked staying in the castle with her brothers. She never told Y/n why; in fact, she tried to avoid it the best she could. It wasn't like it was Y/n's business anyways on what goes on in the Somniculosus castle, but one can't help but be curious. Ever since her husband passed she had spent more time in the village Y/n inhabited because she felt alone in that huge castle. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I don't have a preference." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh okay, so f/c." It worried Y/n sometimes how much Alyssa knew about her, but a best friend was a best friend for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a little annoying how much she knew about Y/n and how in turn she knew nothing of Alyssa's life. She never talked about her brothers or her dead lover, always asking questions about her. Y/n of course answered them because there wasn't much Y/n really had to hide with the exception of a few embarrassing childhood stories laid about embedded in her memory. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n heard footsteps coming their way but didn't pay mind to it, too busy watching Alyssa write everything down furiously. She was always so articulate about planning things out for her; it made her feel loved. It was also an added bonus that Alyssa enjoyed spoiling Y/n with her time and love. </p><p> </p><p>"Alyssa." A voice called out to the two, and they both turned around to see who said the duchess's name. It turned out to be the second prince of Somniculosus, Nick, or Sapnap. </p><p> </p><p>He was in more casual clothes today, a different look from when Y/n met him at the ball. Out of all the princes Alyssa talked about Sapnap the most. He was a flirt, as well as very charismatic. He was easygoing and could talk to him about anything. He was the most talkative of the group and Alyssa and him were the closest. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" she looked upset. Y/n hoped they didn't get into a fight or anything like that; Sapnap seemed to be the only person in the castle that Alyssa felt most comfortable around. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you still out here? Dream told you not to leave the castle." Alyssa huffed, rolling her eyes. Her small hands gripped the quill and book tightly, and Y/n felt her frustration from here. </p><p> </p><p>Alyssa didn't talk of Clay much, but when she did she complained. Talking about how he never let her do anything for herself and always expressed his dislike for rubbing elbows with the lower class. He'd scold her for visiting Y/n so much because she was only a "commoner" and didn't deserver her time. It was angering to listen to, but it was comforting that Alyssa didn't share his beliefs. </p><p> </p><p>"Dream isn't my father, I don't have to listen to him just because he's the oldest. Besides, I'm busy with something." Alyssa looked to Y/n, trying to tell Sapnap to just leave. Sapnap looked at Y/n and his eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'o' shape, like he hadn't even seen the girl until now. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh-ho-ho, Dream's not gonna like this. You know how much he hates you hanging out with the common folk. He almost kicked Y/n out of the carriage the night of the ball."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care. I'm trying to do something for my best friend!" Sapnap sighed, a frown on his face. He sympathized with the overbearing protection that Clay pushed onto them. It wasn't nearly as bad with Sapnap, but he was forced to do Clay's little chores for him because he was the youngest. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just the messenger, okay? Here, I have a deal for you-" Sapnap moved closer and put a hand on Y/n's shoulder, making her jump. Alyssa moved to push him off her but he put his other hand up, telling her to not move closer. "I'll make sure to do your best friend things with the lady here while you go and spend some time with Dream so he won't be in such a bad mood. If you can get him in a good mood he might let this village continue living!" </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap saying such a terrifying sentence in such a light tone was a little concerning; like he couldn't give a shit if this village burned to the ground or not. It was frightening, but it posed a good opportunity. If Sapnap were to actually spend some time with Y/n while Alyssa sucked up to her older brother she could expose him to the wonderful qualities of this village. Getting one of the princes on her side could help with renovations immensely. In fact, getting all the princes to help with the lower class and the villages that they rule over would be a dream. A very unlikely dream, but she'd try if ever given the opportunity. </p><p> </p><p>"That's such a stupid-"</p><p> </p><p>"I like it." Y/n interjected, a small smile on her face. She hoped that Alyssa could read her mind with what she was saying, seeing as they had talks of converting her brothers before. She only stared blankly at the two before it seemed like it finally clicked in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh...! Well, if you're alright with it, I guess I will! I won't be gone too long, don't worry!" Alyssa handed the book and quill to Y/n before walking off, assumingly looking for the carriage Sapnap came to the village in. </p><p> </p><p>"That was weird. Anyways," Sapnap moved his hand off of Y/n and moved in front of her, taking in the dingy village she resided in. </p><p> </p><p>"Give me a tour!"</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>SAPNAP ARC POG i love sapnap sm hhhh </p><p>also somehow i fell in love with the technoblade and ranboo that i wrote IN MY OWN BOOK?? anyways </p><p>me: :( </p><p>you guys: i love this story so much!! the writing is amazing and i cant wait for more!</p><p>me: :)</p><p>ALSO SAPNAP REFERENCE SHEET!! credit ofc goes to @/Bonnabees on twt! (his outfit in the ref sheet is what he's wearing currently btw) </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. LOVE BITE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝐈 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝. 𝐖𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐲 𝐚𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐭."<br/>.⋅ ♫ ⋅.</p><p> </p><p>The pair had walked around for approximately 5 seconds before Sapnap yelled out "I'm borrrredd..." he sighed, picking at his finger nails. Y/n sighed before plastering a smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Then let's give that tour!" Y/n walked in front of the prince and handed the book and quill to one of the villagers to hold onto. Sapnap looked at her weird before walking with her through the main road in the town. She had to make sure that this worked; that Sapnap could see the beauty in this little village. </p><p> </p><p>"Here is the flower shop that I visit very often; I love gardening and flowers." Sapnap grunted before walking into the flower shop, surprising Y/n. Did he have a soft spot for gardening like her? </p><p> </p><p>She followed him into the shop where he stared at the arrangement of flowers with a deep look on his face, like he was thinking. Y/n watched him pick up one of the flowers before walking back to her. He brushed her hair out of her face and placed the lily into her hair. </p><p> </p><p>"There, now my tour guide looks cute. At least something looks nice here," Y/n blushed at the compliment, and pushed down the insult he threw at her village. Y/n was told Sapnap was somewhat of a flirt, and tended to sleep with all sorts of women, so the compliment was not too big of a surprise. Still caught her off guard though.</p><p> </p><p>The two walked out of the flower shop and Y/n gasped in excitement before walking into the store across the street. Sapnap gave her a confusing glance before following after her and into the store. It was a quaint little bookstore that smelled like coffee beans and vanilla. Sapnap watched Y/n go through one of the isles and pick up a book, her eyes gleaming. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap wouldn't ever admit it to himself, but it was kinda cute how excited she looked. He wouldn't let her know that, though.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the bookstore I work out, and it seems we just stocked on new books!" Y/n felt the pages between her fingertips as she glossed over the book in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>"You work here?" he asked, looking around. To him the place looked run down and unkempt. It was a pity, really. Y/n nodded before putting down the book.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, me and the owner keep this place in the best condition we can. He's currently out on one of his little adventures that allows him to get these exotic books that one would normally be able to get. He never tells me how he gets them but oh well; I get paid and read books for free, so I won't complain." Sapnap grunted and took the current book out of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Sapnap smirked as he put the book in another shelf that she couldn't reach. He wanted attention, too. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm the guest here. You're supposed to give me attention, not this dumb book." Y/n took a moment to think about his words; did he want attention? Was he...an attention whore?</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay. I'll admit I did get a little distracted. Let's continue the tour." </p><p> </p><p>The two continued through the town, and whenever Sapnap had the chance he would flirt with Y/n, but she gently shut him down. She would continue to be friendly and cheerful with him even when it was clear he didn't want to be friends. He wanted her in his bed, but it was proving tougher than he thought. He continued to be flirtatious, getting more and more frustrated with every rejection, as well as confused. Why wouldn't she flirt back?</p><p> </p><p>"It's almost sunset now, are you hungry?" she asked, and right on cue Sapnap's stomach rumbled. Y/n giggled as she watched his cheeks glow pink and nodded, grabbing his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get some food then. The festival is almost finished so there will be an array of food." Y/n ushered for Sapnap to follow her back to the main street of the town, which was now decorated with lanterns and booths. </p><p> </p><p>The lanterns glowed orange and red over the sky and hot food came from the booths. Some of them even had games, and boy did Y/n love festival games. She still couldn't believe that the town did all of this for her; it felt like a dream. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want to eat?" Y/n asked Sapnap, who disappeared from her side. She saw him over by one of the meat booths.</p><p> </p><p>They were cooking tilapia and it seemed like Sapnap really liked it. He had a wide open smile as he intently watched the cook put the fish on a stick. Sapnap tossed the man a few gold coins before grabbing the fish and taking a big bite. </p><p> </p><p>"You like fish?" Y/n asked, giving the cook a few gold coins as well, asking for salmon instead. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I do. Got a problem?" </p><p> </p><p>"N-No! Not at all, I like fish too. Salmon is my favorite." Y/n smiled before grabbing her own fish stick and was about to take a small bite when it was snatched out of her hands. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up to find the culprit to be Sapnap, and her eyes widened when she saw that he already finished his fish. Y/n was worried Sapnap would eat hers too, but when he ripped off a piece and put it in front of her, she knew what he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>"Let me feed you~" he teased, a large smirk on his face. Even though Y/n was the main attraction for this festival no one paid attention to the pair, too wrapped up in their own enjoyment. </p><p> </p><p>"No way." Sapnap rolled his eyes before popping the piece of fish in his mouth, making Y/n fume. She paid that with her own money! </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, just one bite. You don't want to know what bad things could happen to this village, do you?" his gaze was dark, and his face was smug. He knew what he was doing and he loved it. Y/n assumed that this was a trick to get him to fall in love with her, but she only wanted to be friends. </p><p> </p><p>She huffed before gently opening her mouth, her face pouty and her eyes looking everywhere but Sapnap. The boy smirked before moving closer and ripping another piece off and slowly plopped it into her mouth. She accidentally bit down onto Sapnap's finger, not enough to hurt him, but surprise him. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes went wide and he blushed, feeling butterflies erupting in his stomach. His cheeks flushed red as he quickly pulled his finger away from Y/n's mouth and handed the fish stick back to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-You bit me...!" he cursed himself internally for stuttering, pretending to be upset about it. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Y/n pushed down the embarrassment of being fed to and rushed to grab his finger that she bit. The prince seemed to get even more flustered and snatched his finger away, his whole face turning crimson.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm fine, okay?! Let's just continue with the festival!" he refused to look at her, and he was thankful that the lanterns tinged red because it covered his tomato face. </p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh...alright...I'm really sorry...again.."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine...but it does hurt a little." he mumbled, still looking away from Y/n. The girl looked to the sky as she ate the last of the fish stick and had an idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Let's stop by my house real quick then. I have some medicine and herbs that can help- it's the least I can do." Sapnap calmed down and shrugged, still upset at himself for allowing him to feel such emotions. What even was that anyways? </p><p> </p><p>"Didn't realize you wanted me that bad." he smirked, finally able to look her in the eye as they walked down the path. It became darker and darker as they walked further away from town. Y/n sighed and rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p class="">"<em>I want you</em> to heal."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p class="">HOPEFULLY I CAN GET CHAPTER 29 OUT IN THE NEXT 30 MINUTES BUT IDK IF NOT IM SORRY YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT THIS WAS KIND OF A WEIRD THING TO END A CHAPTER ON</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. FIREWORKS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧."<br/>.⋅ ♫ ⋅.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n lived near the edge of town in a small house with a large garden in the back. She would plant all sorts of amazing flowers there along with healing herbs and fruits and vegetables for eating. If she wasn't with Alyssa or working at the bookstore she'd be at home, reading a book and tending to her garden. She opened the door to her blackened house and told him to follow her to the garden.</p><p> </p><p>It was a quaint place that was covered in patches of different colors and plants, and Sapnap felt calm and relaxed. The moonlight glistened onto his hair and clothes as he watched Y/n walk back inside, presumably to get bandages. She came back outside and sat him down in one of the garden chairs, her doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, give me your hand." She held out her own and waited for Sapnap to hold out his. He was skeptical for her to touch him because he didn't want that weird feeling in his chest to happen again. But he figured that he could try to understand why she even cared so much in the first place. So, he reluctantly gave her his hand and she started to bandage it up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I don't have any artificial light, I didn't have enough money for lantern oil this month." she continued tending to his almost non-existent wound as Sapnap only stared at her. (The only reason the two were even there was so their bond would go stronger. Sapnap wants a sexual bond and y/n wants a friendly bond, so they both agreed to just let her fix something that wasn't even damaged)</p><p> </p><p>The moonlight accentuated Y/n's features in a way Sapnap had never seen before. She looked like she was glowing, her eyes twinkled and sparkled and her hair looked softer. There was the night of the ball where he danced with her and saw her in the carriage, but tonight was different. Then she was just another subject that he ruled over, but now she was a person who cared; one he could touch and talk to, it was weird. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like there was a bomb ticking in his chest, and if he wasn't careful around her it would explode. He didn't like it, this new feeling she gave him. It felt weird and foreign to him. He started to wonder if it was a spell, and if Alyssa was under the same one. </p><p> </p><p>"There, all finished." Y/n snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked at his finger that was now covered up by a small bandage with a bow. Sapnap didn't like how he wanted her to touch him again, and hated it even more that he would admit it. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. Let's head back to the festival, I want to see the fireworks." </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The fireworks had just began as soon as Sapnap and Y/n walked into the main town. She gasped and started to jog to the clearing where everyone was watching the fireworks. Sapnap shortly followed after and stood next to Y/n in the grass. They watched as the first firework shot up in the sky, and the crowd cheered. Y/n felt happy and carefree in that moment, she just hoped Sapnap did too. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap on the other hand, did not feel the same. In fact, his mind was clouded with thoughts and new emotions swirling about in his brain. There was so much he didn't understand about this girl next to him; why she helped him, why she cared so much despite apparently not "liking" him, and why she was so nice to him. It must've been because he was a prince, people did this all the time where they'd only be nice to him because of his position.</p><p> </p><p>So why did it feel like Y/n didn't want that?</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap? Are you alright?" Y/n asked, her face turning different colors with every firework that went off in the sky. She had a kind smile on he face as she looked at him, the wind blowing her hair to the side and getting a little in her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh...yeah.." he said, unsure himself. She hummed and continued to look up at the fireworks, but his gaze stayed on her. </p><p> </p><p>That damn time bomb again with its insane ticking. It started to become louder and quicker as the minutes passed by. He stayed like that for a while until Y/n finally noticed his staring. She looked at him confused when finally he spoke up,</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want from me?" Y/n's eyes widened, as it was not the question she was expecting. It made sense he'd ask though; royals can be used and taken advantage of with enough persuasion and manipulation so he was probably being cautious. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to be your friend. Your sister talks about you a lot and I want to know more about you and your world, is that okay?" </p><p> </p><p>It felt like time had slowed, with only Sapnap's pounding heart being heard. It felt overpowering compared to the large fireworks going off above their heads, but it was true. He never had friends before, he didn't know what it entailed. It was disappointing she didn't confess her love, but the idea of having someone around who wasn't just a "one-night stand" was kind of...pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>"A...friend?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Like we could talk together and tell each other about ourselves, go swimming and do fun activities together. I think it'd be really fun with you around." </p><p> </p><p>The bomb exploded. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap's face grew into a tomato, and he had to restrain himself from looking away. He didn't even want to, he liked looking into her e/c eyes. They were pleasant and he could stare at them forever. There was so many things that he wished to do in this moment, but for now he'll  look from afar. Basking in the time that he has with her.</p><p> </p><p>"I think a bomb just exploded."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" She tilted her head, and Sapnap grinned.</p><p> </p><p>His face was red but he didn't care, all he cared about in this moment was seeing her smile.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>I love writing fluff it's so sweet- but angst,,,,,hmmm</p><p>I am at constant battle with myself if I should write more angst or more fluff. This is a problem.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. GREED GOES A LONG WAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐭𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐚, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞."<br/>.⋅ ♫ ⋅.</p><p> </p><p>The day after the festival was calm. Y/n said her goodbyes to Sapnap and Alyssa, even though Sapnap really wanted to stay with her. So they came up with a compromise; she visits him in the Somniculosus castle. Sapnap and her talked about it before Alyssa came back, so she didn't know. Sapnap didn't want her to know for some reason. If she wanted to have Sapnap on her side she'd have to keep the meeting from Alyssa. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n was sitting in her house patiently, waiting for Sapnap to arrive and pick her up. She didn't understand how this would work since Alyssa usually only came to visit her and not the other way around. She didn't know if there was a special way the princes did it or not. </p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on her door and Y/n tensed up before rushing to the door, almost knocking down the chair she was sitting in. She opened the door to see a tall tanned man that looked to be a knight of some kind. He had spiky blue hair and turquoise eyes that shined in the sunlight, along with square goggles perched up on his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>(This is sam's reference sheet!! he looks like this minus the red eye and the fish like qualities. He'll get the fish attributes later, dont worry! Just ignore them for now :] )</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hello! I'm Sam, the personal guard and trainer for the Somniculosus princes. I'm here to pick you up and take you to your date with prince Nick. Are you ready?" he asked with a peppy smile. He held out his gloved hand and Y/n took it, shaking. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, I'm Y/n. Yes, I am ready, and no, it is not a date. I'm just visiting." There was a mischievous glint in Sam's eyes as he hummed. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay. Let's get going then." Sam walked away from the porch and Y/n saw what Sam came here on. There was a pure white horse standing outside that the guard quickly hopped on. He looked at Y/n and patted the horse's rear, signifying that he wanted Y/n to hop on the back. </p><p> </p><p>She walked up to the horse and had to get Sam's help to hop on the back, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He chuckled before whipping the horse's reigns. The horse was currently at a trot which confused Y/n. Shouldn't they be going faster?</p><p> </p><p>"I have a question. What is your relationship with the prince?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, we're just friends. He wanted to know more about gardening so I am going to teach him." Sam nodded, and Y/n worried she said the wrong thing.</p><p> </p><p>"That's cute. Prince Nick needs more friends. We're losing daylight, so I'm going to speed up the horse now, hold onto me tight now." Y/n nodded and tightened her grip as he whipped the horse until it was at a sprint. The wind would've made it hard for the two to have a conversation so it made sense why Sam was slow at first. </p><p> </p><p>The two made it through the castle gates without any problems, as in Alyssa didn't see her come in. The castle was huge no doubt and it made Y/n's head spin if she thought about it for too long. Sam ushered her in through the main front doors where she was greeted with many maids, saying "welcome home" in sync. It freaked Y/n out and made Sam chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about them. We have a living room nearby where you can sit while I got fetch prince Nick. Follow me." Sam took the girl to an extravagant living room that barely seemed like one. Everything was milky white and a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving the room a warm glow. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n took a seat and said her goodbyes to Sam and waited patiently. It was only minutes before the doors behind her opened again and she turned around on the couch to say hello.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi! Welcom..." Y/n's hand drooped when she saw none other than the head prince, Clay. Her throat became tight as he looked at her with his piercing green eyes that could cut through stone. He walked up to her slowly with a closed book in hand, and Y/n wondered if she knew the book. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's <em>you</em>."  He looked at the girl in disgust as he sat across from her on one of the couches. To be exact, on the other side of the room. It seemed that he comes here to read but also didn't want to be near her. At least he wasn't saying anything about her being here. He probably thought she was here for Alyssa. </p><p> </p><p>"What book are you reading?" she asked, a small smile on her face. She'd at least try to be on good terms with him; he was very powerful and having him on her side and see her side of things could be very beneficial. </p><p> </p><p>"None of your business. Do not talk to me." Y/n felt awkward in the silence Clay had left between them. The tension was thick in the air and it felt like she couldn't breathe. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you into reading? I am too." she figured she'd try to reach out again, maybe he'd at least let her know more about himself. Instead he only looked up at her from his book for a second before going back to reading. Maybe what he needed was an ego boost?</p><p> </p><p>"It is quite refreshing to see such a handsome prince such as yourself reading. Seen as though I am a book lover myself you are a...<em>handsome</em> sight." sucking up wasn't something Y/n liked doing nor did she do it often, but some things had to be done. She saw him smirk before closing his book. He took the bait. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I guess even commoners can recognize raw beauty when they see it. You have sharp eyes. Tell me, do you recognize this book? Or is your village brain to small?" Y/n bit back her tongue from yelling at the prince. He was finally talking to her; albeit condescendingly, but it was something. </p><p> </p><p>"I know what it's about. It's called <em>Greed Goes a Long Way</em> right? It's a really good book." Clay looked a little confused, but just like that he had a cocky face on. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? Then what's it about? Don't worry about spoiling it, this is my second time reading it." he admitted a small fact about himself, score! Y/n thought of this as progress, even if he was being incredibly rude. She had to keep her calm and continue talking to him. </p><p> </p><p>"It's about a boy who wants to be the most powerful warlock in the world, so he uses everyone around him to get what he wants. He even uses his own brothers who end up getting killed by his greed. In the end the boy gets what he wants, but he's left alone. He falls into a depression and ends up taking his own life. It's quite sad but very good." Clay widened his eyes at her description before huffing and setting the book down next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, it seems you do know what this book is. You have...okay taste I suppose." Y/n beamed when he gave the really shitty compliment, because it was still a compliment. She had to stay positive about the situation. It was quiet again as Y/n didn't have much else to talk about and didn't want to say anything that would upset him. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you...have a favorite book?" Clay suddenly spoke up. Y/n's eyes widened as she stared at the man who continued to read his book, blocking out his face. He was interested! </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do. It's called <em>Animal Farm </em>and it's amazing." Clay lowered the book a little so she could see his eyes, which held curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>"What's that one about?" Y/n unintentionally let her excitement show and she gasped, a big smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"It's about a farmer on his day to day job and how the animals overtake him and start to control the farm themselves and eventually the world. It's a really good horror story!" Clay smirked as he watched Y/n's smile grow the more she talked. It was amusing how excited she could get about paper. </p><p> </p><p>"What about you? Do you have a favorite?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes. I suppose." he didn't understand the bubbling excitement in his stomach, or how he had to physically restrain himself from smiling. He didn't like it at all, but he wanted to keep talking to her about books. </p><p> </p><p>"My favorite is probably <em>Come Home</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I know that one, it's really good!" </p><p> </p><p>"Y-You do?" Clay didn't even notice his stutter, because he was too wrapped in what Y/n was saying. Hope bubbled in his chest at the thought of finally being able to talk to someone about books and all the amazing things they hold. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't even stop the smile forming on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! It made me cry at the end from how amazing it was." Clay nodded. He stood up to go sit next to her to continue their discussion when the doors to the living room opened, revealing Sapnap in his normal attire. </p><p> </p><p>"Y/n! I was waiting for you. C'mon, let's go." Sapnap ushered for Y/n to stand up, and glanced back at Clay to see that his face had fell, and that there was now a disgusted look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so you were here for<em> him?</em> That's disgusting. I don't know why I even bothered to talk to you." Clay sighed and  rushed out of the door, hitting Sapnap's shoulder on his way. Sapnap rolled his eyes before turning to Y/n and smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, time for you to teach me about gardening!" </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>JIFSIHJI HELLO DREAM AND SAPNAP SIMPS HOW ARE YOU DOING TODAY?</p><p>also these chapters just keep getting longer and longer lmaooo </p><p>and here's dream's character sheet! There are a couple of accessories that he doesn't have at the moment like the mask or the pendants on his coat, just ignore those for now! art creds goes to @/Bonnabees on twitter!</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. GARDEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬. 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫."<br/>.⋅ ♫ ⋅.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Y/n and Sapnap toured through the large castle until they made it to the garden where Y/n already felt herself become more relaxed. Gardening and nature felt like her home, no matter where she went. The layout was similar to Wilbur's garden with the exception of it being much more upkept and had lots and lots of fountains and statues.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, this is beautiful!" Sapnap nodded before taking Y/n's hand and guiding her near a corner of the garden that didn't have any flowers in it.</p><p> </p><p>There was dirt on the path near it and Y/n noticed the badly hidden pile of ripped up flowers behind some fertilizer and a small shed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get the flowers. You check the soil or something," Sapnap said. Y/n was surprised when he said that this is what he wanted to do together, but she wasn't going to complain. He actually seemed kind of nervous, which was cute in its own way.</p><p> </p><p>The black haired man brought out a few boxes of different colored camellia flowers with a large smile on his face. He set them down and pulled something out of his back pockets. it was a long cloth of some sort, and it was white. He tied it around his head before pulling another cloth like his too, except it was tinged orange.</p><p> </p><p>"May I?" he asked, a sheepish smile on his face. Y/n nodded and turned around and felt as his calloused fingers wrapped around her hair and tied it up so they were matching.</p><p> </p><p>"How cute." he winked, but there was a spark of adoration in his orange eyes as he looked at the girl he was next to.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. Now let's plant these flowers!"</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap had brought out three different colors of the camellia flower. Pink<b>{1}</b>, red<b>{2}</b>, and white<b>{3}</b>. They were all beautiful and would make for a gorgeous pallet put together. They put on gloves and started to dig little holes for each of the flowers, sometimes getting dirt on their clothes; but they didn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was used to getting dirt on her outfits so she didn't pay any mind, but Sapnap was royal. He wasn't used to getting dirt or any grimy substance on him. In any other situation he would've had a fit and gone and changed immediately, but when he was next to Y/n he didn't want to leave, even if there was dirt on his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, they look so pretty! I'll go get the watering can," Y/n said. She walked into the gardening shed, and grabbed the empty watering can. "I'll go and fill it up, you just wait here." Sapnap nodded and watched as she walked away from his sight, his eyes mirroring the shapes of hearts.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing out here?" A voice called from behind stated. Sapnap turned around and low and behold it was Dream. He had one hand on his hip and the other holding a flower from the garden; it was a Lily.</p><p> </p><p>"I could ask you the same."</p><p> </p><p>"You know I like to take walks in the garden. Where's your little whore?" he narrowed his eyes, squishing the flower in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Just then Y/n came back and popped up behind Sapnap since he was taller than her. She saw Dream looking at her and widened her eyes. She didn't want to make him anymore mad then she already did. She felt bad for making him angry even though she herself didn't know what she did.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell? You both are here?" he looked between the two of them in confusion, wondering why they were out here and not in his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>He never took his side pieces out of his room for many reasons. One was that they would sometimes steal, so he made sure not to put anything of value in his room. Two was that they'd wander off and try to flirt with the other princes; they'd then get beheaded. It was just best for them to not leave his room until he was finished with them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, this is how we're spending our date." Sapnap smiled, looking over his shoulder so he could glance over Y/n's face again. It felt like it had been so long he's seen her face, even though it had only been around a minute since he last saw her.</p><p> </p><p>"We've been planting flowers," Y/n spoke up, now standing next to him. She moved her hand to the flower bed so Dream could see, and he hummed as he looked down at the array of nature. It was pretty.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" Dream looked baffled, surprised that Sapnap didn't invite her over for the reasons he always had. He looked genuinely happy to be doing this, and so did she. They both looked happy.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Pretty right?" Y/n asked, a small smile on her face. She bent over and started watering the flowers. Sapnap smirked and watched her water the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, pretty."</p><p> </p><p>Dream looked confused at the scene playing out in front of him. Was he wrong? But he's never wrong. Sapnap never did this though, with no one. Not his brothers, not Alyssa. Nobody. Why was she different? It didn't make sense.</p><p> </p><p>"Have fun." he mumbled before walking off, tossing the squished Lily into the path. The other two looked at each other in confusion at his weird behavior, but ultimately decided to brush it off.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me do it." Sapnap grabbed the watering can from Y/n's hands and felt his heart skip a beat when their hands touched. Once the watering can was in his grasp he used his other free one to grab Y/n's hand and intertwine it with his own.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sapnap?" Y/n blushed as she looked at him, but he wouldn't look at her, though due to his short hair she could see the red tint his ears gave off.</p><p> </p><p>"Friends do this sometimes too. You and Alyssa do it too I've seen, so I can do it too, right?" he held her hand tighter as if she would slip away if he didn't hold her tight enough.</p><p> </p><p>He had an attachment problem, he knew. Getting unnecessarily attached to someone would be a problem, especially since she's a commoner.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah. You can."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>Ok so I'm going to start posting chapters once a week every Friday! I know it's not as much as I used to but I'm going to try and balance other books on top of this one, plus that big project i have in the works that my sunshines in my discord server already know about :)</p><p>(if you haven't joined the discord server already why haven't you? lol here's the link: https://discord.gg/fQpaRan8wK )</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. LIBRARY VISIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞. 𝐖𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫."<br/>
.⋅ ♫ ⋅.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning rays hit Y/n's face in a soft, warm glow. It blanketed over her eyes, causing her to open them and move her hand over her face, protecting her from the harsh sun. She rolled over and was planning on falling back asleep when she heard a loud knock from downstairs. The girl sighed before throwing her blanket to the side and putting on some slippers so she could walk through the cold house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabbed a shawl and wrapped it around herself before heading downstairs to see who was knocking. She opened the door to see Sam again with his signature smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning, Y/n. How are you doing today?" he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning Sam. I'm alright, how are you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm good. I'm here to fetch you for prince Nick again. Are you ready to go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Allow me to get dressed first." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course. Oh, here, I brought you this." Sam pulled something out of his satchel which was revealed to be a pure white rose. Y/n's eyes widened and she smiled, thanking him for the gift before closing the door and getting dressed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She decided that a white blouse and long red skirt would be a good outfit for today, as well with a black corset to match.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put the flower into an empty vase nearby and gave it some water before walking back outside. "I'm ready now." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam took Y/n's hand and led her to the horse, letting her get on first before sitting himself behind her, his muscular arms wrapping around her torso and grabbing the horse's reigns. Y/n felt small in the mans arms and tensed, which caused him to chuckle. The sound vibrated his chest and Y/n could feel it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No need to be intimidated. I won't hurt you," Sam was much bigger than Y/n in height, even when sitting. So Sam put his head on top of Y/n's, causing her to squeak. He made the horse gallop and the two were off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two walked into the castle together, the maids saying welcome back in sync once more. Y/n will never get used to it. Sam pulled out another flower, this time it was a blue salvia. He put it in her hair as one of the princes came up to the two of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, Sam. I'll take it from here." Y/n's eyes widened when she saw it was Clay, or Dream. He looked mad, and Y/n wondered if he was going to hurt her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You. Follow me." he was referring to Y/n, and she only nodded. The two walked down the long hall in silence until Dream stopped in front of two tall doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sapnap is busy tending to one of his side pieces at the moment, and he begged me to entertain you until he was finished. So," he opened the doors to reveal a huge library, bigger than Y/n's entire house. The ceilings were huge and held two floors of bookshelves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n thought she might have a heart attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know you love books so I brought you here." Y/n gasped and ran over to one of the shelves excitedly, grabbing the first book that caught her eye. Dream stood near the doorway watching her when she got to thinking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What made you change your mind in wasting time talking to me?" she asked, curious. Yesterday it seemed like he didn't even want to look at her, but now he was talking to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No reason. I don't hold grudges for every long." that was a lie, of course. He was the best at lying out of everyone he knew. There was another reason, one he would never reveal to anyone. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Alyssa, why do you so choose to hang out with that commoner?"  Dream asked his sister. The two were eating dinner together. The head prince already ushered his little brothers out of the room so he can talk with his sister alone. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Because she's my friend." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Why? How did she manage to slip past my line of sight and make you fall under her spell?" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I came to her y'know. She didn't want to be friends with me, I wanted to be friends with her."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I thought I taught you better than that."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You're not mom!" Alyssa slammed her fist on the table, the utensils shaking a little. Dream sighed and rubbed the temples of his head. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Stop bringing her into everything, will you?" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Clay, she's dead! Could you please at least pretend that you cared about her-"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I did care about her!" Dream slammed the table, clattering the silverware. Alyssa grew silent at his little fit of rage. She hated when he yelled at her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Anyways," Dream cleared his throat, putting his fork down. "Why does she hang out with Sapnap? What does Sapnap see in her?" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hell if I know."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"It's not polite for a lady to curse."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll do what I fucking want, </em>
  <b>
    <em>Clay.</em>
  </b>
  <em>"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"What does she want with our brother?" Alyssa sighed and stood up from her seat, putting the eating tools down.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Its honestly sad how skeptical you are of Y/n. All she wants is friends. She had never had anyone when she was a kid; her parents left her when she was just a baby and the other kids hated her. She may seem happy all the time, but she's hurting. I know she is. Just let her thrive and be happy, is that too much to ask?" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Alyssa walked off and out of the dining room, leaving Dream alone. He looked down at his almost empty plate with sorrow. Was he wrong? He hated how Alyssa made him think and contemplate his actions. She was always on his case about bad things he had done or was going to do, no matter how small. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He sighed as he wiped imaginary food off of his mouth before standing up. His head maid, Puffy, walked up and picked up his empty plate. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Puffy, am I a bad guy?" he asked her. The goat woman froze for a second before continuing to clean up the dining table. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"No, just misunderstood. May I speak freely?" Dream nodded, waiting. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He went to Puffy a lot for advice, and saw her as a mother figure ever since his actual mother died. She knew more about him than his actual mother sad to say, but it didn't bother him. She took care of him since he was young and never lashed out or belittled him like his actual mother did. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, you didn't have much of anyone around when you were little, only your siblings. I think that this Y/n person is sweet, and seems to do good to your family. I believe it would be in your best interest to try and befriend her. You already have something in common,"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"And what's that?" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You didn't have anyone to lean on. The only difference is that she does have someone, but you don't. Maybe she can be the person you go to for support." Puffy watched his stone cold face for any reaction, and got nervous when he didn't show any.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Sorry if I spoke out of line!" Puffy bowed, but Dream shook his head. He has a soft smile on his face as he walked to the doors.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Actually, I think you're right." </em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who would have thought he would actually be trying to bond with a commoner? Certainly not him, but here he was. It was going to be hard for him, he knew, but he would try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't want to be alone anymore. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>As a special treat for helping me reach 5k on wattpad, I decided to publish a chapter early! Dont worry, I'll also be publishing one on friday to stay on schedule!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for 5k!! I couldn't have done it without you guys &lt;33</p>
<p>Join the discord server if you haven't &lt;3 you get exclusive updates on this book and others, as well as secrets that you wouldn't get by reading normally!</p>
<p>https://discord.gg/aGav4u9pMa</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. BOOK DATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝐈'𝐦 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧."<br/>
.⋅ ♫ ⋅.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The long and large library that Y/n and Dream were in felt surreal, at least for the girl. She had never been in a room with so many of her favorite books, as well as new ones that she had never seen before. It was an amazing experience for her, and she felt the urge to thank the man who brought her here, even if before he was nothing but rude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you for bringing me here. I will be no less than entertained." Dream smirked before walking over to the girl who was looking at a book she hadn't read before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's no big deal, I just knew you liked books," Dream coughed into his hand to get her attention, watching as her eyes went from the book to him. "Is there a book or series that you've always wanted to read? We have basically everything here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream watched as Y/n tapped her chin with her finger before finally getting an idea. "Oh! My boss told me about this one, it's called <em>The Inbetween</em> series. It's super rare and that there are only a few copies left. Do you have that?" Dream felt the same feeling of hope rise in his chest like last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling of finally having someone there for you is one of remembrance. Dream knew he couldn't be alone for his whole life, but his heart was cold and hard; he himself couldn't crack the walls he put up. He was scared, he knew, but that's why he was with Y/n in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been a help to his family, and hopefully to him too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puffy knew most things around here, as well as people. The royal family came to her for advice or to vent about something on their minds, sometimes ranting about something that makes them happy. Dream had a feeling that Sapnap and Alyssa talked about Y/n in a positive light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, actually. I do. Come with me." Dream ushered for her to follow him to the back of the library, where it started to increasingly got darker and more gloomy. Candles lit up the way until eventually they stopped, the area becoming dark. Y/n could barely see the hand in front of her, making her wander around aimlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Follow my voice." Y/n held out her hand as a way to try and navigate through the darkness, and jumped when she felt a warm hand grasp hers. The hand was much larger than hers and calloused, but soft in a way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've got you. Let me lead you." Dream held her hand as he guided her through the incredibly large library. Suddenly he stopped and Y/n ran into his back. She heard him pick up a book and Y/n saw a flash of white before it was dark again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream squeezed Y/n's hand before walking back to the lighted up area of the library. The middle of the library had a circle of couches with a clear coffee table in the middle. Dream still held onto Y/n's hand as he guided her to one of the couches and sat her down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have good taste in books. I myself have been wanting to reread this series. Here," Dream sat down next to her on the couch and put the book in between each other. One of the book flaps rested on one of Y/n's thighs while the other rested on Dream's. "We can read it together."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n enjoyed the time Dream was taking to let her read this extremely rare book, as well as him also reading the book too. He was reading over Y/n's shoulder hovering over her but not letting his head touch her. He was watching for her reactions when she got to certain parts, hoping that she would have the same reactions that he had when he read the book for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was quiet in the library as the two read, and without thinking Dream put his head on her shoulder. Y/n jumped at the sudden comment and Dream retracted himself, his ears red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, sorry," he apologized. He actually <em>apologized</em>. "That's how my mother and I used to read; I'd rest my head on her shoulder as she would read to me. Old habits die hard,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n blinked for a moment and smiled sadly. She knew that his mother died not too long ago (from Alyssa) and how it had pained them. It was hard getting over the death of a parent, and Y/n knew that better than anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay. You can do it if you want- it's not weird to me or anything," Y/n smiled and he nodded, feeling less embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two went back to reading and Dream slowly put his head on her shoulder, feeling a little awkward. Y/n didn't seem to mind so he relaxed his head and continued reading the book. He felt light-headed, but in a good way. He felt like he was on a cloud; utterly relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the minutes continued to pass, Dream felt himself becoming more <em>bold.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to be closer to her, so he scooted closer to her until their sides were touching. He glanced at Y/n's face to see if she would react, but it seemed like she was too enraptured with the book. He gulped before lifting his left arm and touching her hair, twirling it in his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't focused on the book anymore, he was busy with her. He wanted to see her reactions to the book, so why did he want to see her reactions when he touched her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He used his right hand to grab her arm as she went to flip the book page. Y/n looked at Dream wondering why he did that but froze when she realized how close their faces were. Her eyes widened as she looked into his green eyes which were filled with curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dream...?" Y/n watched him lean in closer and she gulped. Suddenly the door slammed open and the two pulled away from each other watching as Sapnap caught his breath at the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap glared at the two, but mostly Dream. How he was touching her; he knew it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n walked up to Sapnap out of worry for his tired state. "Are you okay?" Sapnap smiled at Y/n's worry, but frowned when he remembered what just happened. He looked to where Dream was but he was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream stood behind one of the bookshelves watching, waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why were you here the whole time? I've been looking all over for you!" Sapnap whined, his hands on top of hers. He liked holding her hands as it was a comfort for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Dream said you were "busy" so he took me here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh? Did he now?" Sapnap felt his anger rising. First he took her away from him when he put aside precious time for her, and then he goes and tries to kiss her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, he said you were busy with one of your...girlfriends..?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For your information, I was not busy at all. I had been looking for you for hours, and only just now found you. I'm pretty upset,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry Sapnap..." Sapnap smirked and patted Y/n's head, feeling an idea popping in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss." Y/n's eyes widened and her cheeks dusted pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap puckered up his lips for her to kiss him, but instead he felt two soft hands touch his and plant a soft kiss on his knuckles. His eyes widened and his face turned red as he held his hand. He couldn't stop the big smile forming onto his face, not like he wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream peered at the two through a bookshelf with a scowl. He felt an unfamiliar feeling bubble in his chest and he didn't like it. He didn't like that Y/n gave Sapnap a knuckle kiss. He didn't know what this was, but he didn't like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Hey bitches join my discord server:</p>
<p>https://discord.gg/mJNWmPP</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. OTHER PLANS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝐌𝐲 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞, 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐲."<br/>.⋅ ♫ ⋅.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The night of the eventful visit with Dream and Sapnap left Y/n a little drained emotionally. Currently she was sitting on her bed and reading a light novel she had picked up not too long ago. There was a lamp sitting on her bedside table that illuminated the room just enough so she could read.</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere Ranboo teleported onto Y/n's bed right next to her on the bed. She looked over and let out a small scream before jumping in fright, causing Ranboo to mirror her actions.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you I'm so sorry!" Ranboo apologized, grabbing onto her arm as a way to comfort her. He didn't mean to scare her. "I'm such a bad brother oh my god- are you hurt? Please don't be mad at me-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo, you're fine! I was just surprised is all, I swear. Don't beat yourself up over it." Y/n patted his head as his ears flopped down in shame.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Are you sure?" He put his two index fingers together as his tail swished back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm sure." Y/n scratched his head and rubbed his shoulder for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo looked at Y/n's hand on his shoulder and his eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. He felt his face become hot as well as his tail suddenly straightening.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like I'm going t-to combust." He announced before teleporting away, confusing Y/n.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo teleported to the outside of Y/n's house clutching his heart while breathing heavily. It was beating so loud he was scared that she could hear it from where he was. His ears were flapped down and his eyes were huge. He felt hot in the face and wondered why Y/n doing that would cause this sort of reaction. He decided to suck it up and push it down for now and teleported back to her room.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, sorry about suddenly teleporting away. I-It must've been a glitch or something,"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay!"</p><p> </p><p>"B-But I gotta go now- byehaveagoodnight!" and just like that he was gone, purple particles the only thing left. Y/n shrugged it off before turning off the oil lamp and laying down on her bed, letting sleep consume her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The morning after Y/n's fun little encounter with Ranboo the girl was on her way to the bookstore she worked at. She didn't start work again until tomorrow, Y/n just missed the smell and comfort of the shop she worked in.</p><p> </p><p>Her boss was almost always out, and often relied on Y/n to take care of the shop for him, but he told her to take as many days off as she needed, and that he'll be back in about a week. He gave her a spare key so she could walk in whenever she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the door and started walking throughout the small store, forgetting to lock the door. Y/n looked through the aisles looking to make sure to no one stole and goods. It's not like anyone would steal anyways, but it was a safety precaution.</p><p> </p><p>As she continued skimming the aisles she heard the bell from the front door, signaling that someone had come in. Y/n's eyes widened and watched a flash of black move past one of the aisles in no time flat. Y/n gulped and yelped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a man that was around an inch shorter than her with a black mask on with two holes in it that showed his bright green-blue eyes, as well as a black cloak that covered his entire body.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you Y/n?" he asked. The male had a high pitched voice that Y/n wasn't expecting.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am. Why?" The man then took off his mask to reveal the third son of L'manberg, Toby. His portrait wasn't like who he was in front of her. He had brown hair now, but in the picture he had blond hair.</p><p> </p><p>"The king needs you," he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the store.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow! You could at least be a little more gentle!" Y/n yanked on the boy's grip but he only clenched tighter and silently glared back at her. As Toby looked at Y/n to get her to shut up he ran into someone, which in turn made Y/n bump into Toby.</p><p> </p><p>"What's all this?" Y/n looked up to see George, the middle child of the family of Somniculosus. He was wearing circular glasses like one would see from a very popular series where the main character was a wizard.</p><p> </p><p>Toby growled and pulled Y/n close to him, trying to assert dominance. It was not working. Toby was about an inch or two shorter than Y/n so it was hard to be intimidated by the prince.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're thinking of taking her from me you're wrong, I was here first."</p><p> </p><p>"You're on my land, Toby," George looked to Y/n who was in pain because of Toby's tight grip. "And it looks to me that you're hurting one of MY people. Let her go." Toby glared at George who remained to have a neutral face present, before sighing and shoving Y/n into George's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. I'll be back though, just you wait." Toby then stormed off in the opposite direction, putting the mask back on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n looked up at George who was still watching Toby's departure. He looked down and gave Y/n a small smile, backing up to give the girl her space. "Are you alright?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Thanks for that. I don't know what his deal was. I feel like I'm constantly being dragged around like a ragdoll nowadays," Y/n let out a sad chuckle, feeling George's eyes on her.</p><p> </p><p>"I get that feeling. I was actually just on my way to decline a courting date with a princess from a far land. We had a date prepared but we had to cancel last minute," George cleared his throat, gesturing for his guards to go on ahead on the journey. "So, if you're okay with it, would you like to go on a date with me?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The night of Ranboo's visit the Somniculosus castle was bustling with all the juicy gossip. Dream often ignored the maids when they talked about the most random things going on in the world. This time though, was different.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you hear about that casino that opened up outside of town? The one in Las Nevadas?" One of the maids murmured. Dream stopped in the hallway and leaned against the wall while the two maids folded laundry.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I did. Isn't it run by the king of L'manberg and his right hand man?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it is. It was built so the people who practice magic become more powerful. Apparently the more you gamble the more magic power you acquire."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but you have to wear a mask; it's a way of not revealing your identity. Now don't tell anyone I told you but," one of the maids leaned in closer, and Dream leaned more towards the door so he could hear. "Rumor has it prince Clay goes to the casino EVERY night. They say he's like a different person there."</p><p> </p><p>Now that was interesting. Someone was pretending to be him, and scam other people into believing it. This piqued Dream's curiosity quite a bit. He didn't need to hear more anyways; he had all the information he needed.</p><p> </p><p>He walked into his vast bedroom and bent down underneath his bed. He pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a white mask with a crudely drawn smiley face on it. He hasn't used this thing since he was a little kid. The mask was something he had made in his youth for a reason he couldn't recall anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the mask over his head and strapped it on covering his face completely. He walked into his closet and pulled out a green cape that had a few holes in it due to how long he had it. He pulled it over his head, successfully covering his entire head.</p><p> </p><p>He walked out onto his balcony and pulled out a book that was filled with an ancient language only a few could understand.</p><p> </p><p>"ᓭ𝙹⎓ℸ ̣ ᒷリ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖꖎ𝙹∴ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᔑᒲᔑ⊣ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ ↸𝙹リᒷ.<b>{1}</b>" Dream chanted. His boots glowed light gray for a moment, which queued for Dream to jump down. He did so flawlessly, no pain shot through his body when he landed from the 5 story building. He looked around to make sure no one saw him use magic before walking into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Dream pulled out his magic book once more, the book floating in air. It was tattered and worn down, but Dream could still read the contents inside. He continued walking through the dark forest with the floating book by his side, carefully listening for any signs of people following him.</p><p> </p><p>The casino in Las Nevadas was in one word, ginormous. It was magnificent in size and height, and Dream felt his curiosity grow the more he looked at the building. He walked up to the main doors where two huge guards protected them. Surprisingly there was no line, but it was late into the night and they most likely weren't accepting more people inside.</p><p> </p><p>"No one else is allowed inside."</p><p> </p><p>"I figured you'd say that. I came prepared," Dream pulled out a few diamonds from his pouch and held them out for the guards. They looked at each other before snatching the diamonds and opening the doors behind them to let him in. "Pleasure doing business."</p><p> </p><p>Dream walked into the casino and was hit with a whiff of alcohol and gunpowder. The first thing he heard was laughing and the sounds of money and jewels clanking together, as well as tokens used for most gambling games. He walked past tables full of people flaunting magic power, all with different mask types.</p><p> </p><p>Dream took notice of a huge table in the middle where two men sat, lots of magic power radiating off of them. They had pulled a huge crowd around them as the twins gambled. One of them had a pixelated smiley mask that seemed glued on in a hurry. The other had a mask similar to Dream's, but had a green and red stripe over it. What shot dream as strange was how the one with the pixelated mask had purple tinted wings on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, well, well, it seems like someone lost. You know what that means," the one with the pixelated mask said. He had a purple-blue beanie on his head, while his obvious twin had a red one on. They were mostly wearing the same outfit, the only difference was the colors.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>(Quackity and his twin make an appearance! Who is it, you may ask? Well it's Mexican dream, or MD ! RN they both have masks on but this is what they'll both look like, except MD's clothes are red and green)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"No, please! I've worked so hard to get where I am now!" A middle aged man begged. It seemed like he had lost a bet of some sort. Now he had to deal with these twins. Dream watched the two look to each other and then back at the man.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the risk of gambling with us!" The winged man laughed out, snapping his fingers. "Bro, you know what to do." The twin that had yet to spoke suddenly let out a maniacal laugh. He pulled out a book of some kind and started whispering something uncomprehensive under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing that Dream could see was the man letting out a scream as a bright light illuminated from his chest and turned into a ball that floated towards the two twins. The winged twin grabbed the ball and pushed it into his chest. His body flashed white for a moment before going back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>"I always get such a rush when that happens. Now, who else wants to go against us?!" The winged twin laughed, watching the faces of the people around them back away and coward. Dream had no interest in gambling against these twins, but it made him wonder what all the magic behind the casino was about.</p><p> </p><p>He started to look around more and saw that many masked people were doing similar things as the twins. If you lost a bet, the other takes your magic. They weren't lying when the maids gossiped about how you could get more powerful here, but he couldn't find his copycat.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it really true you're actually prince Clay?" Dream perked up at the sound of his name, and turned around to see one of the twins flirting with a girl. It was the one with a green and red stripe on his mask that crudely resembled his own.</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, keep it down mamacita, but yes, it is I, Prince Clay." The faker grabbed the lady's hand and pulled his mask up enough to see his mouth. He had a dark goatee, which was already something Dream didn't have. He didn't understand how this guy of all people could trick others into believing that he was an actual prince.</p><p> </p><p>It was amusing though, and he probably wouldn't say anything or do anything to him. He found it funny.</p><p> </p><p>From the far side of the casino Dream saw the king of L'manberg, Schlatt. He was drunk off his ass with ladies surrounding him. He walked up to him and Schlatt took notice.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, if you're not a girl under that fugly mask, go away." He slurred out. Dream thought he looked pitiful, and the girls knew it too. They just wanted him to marry them so they could get money.</p><p> </p><p>Dream shrugged in response before turning around and looking around the casino, a smirk growing on his face. This was going to be so much fun for him.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p><b>{1}</b> = soften the blow of the damage to be done.</p><p>join my discord server!</p><p class="">https://discord.gg/vUdPzDU</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. PLATONIC?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝐎𝐟 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝, 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞.".<br/>⋅ ♫ ⋅.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A date?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! It's a platonic date, like the ones you and Alyssa go on. I understand if you're weirded out by it and don't want to." Y/n felt bad now, and she could see he didn't have any bad intentions with his words, it was just said in an odd way.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, I wouldn't mind. Where were you thinking of-" Y/n stopped herself as she saw her very own boss walk down the street and towards the book store. She gasped in excitement and ran over to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Karl! You're back early!" The said man chuckled softly, finding the girl's excitement rather cute. He noticed the prince walking up to the two and glared at him, which went unnoticed by George. </p><p> </p><p>George looked at the man with an odd look. This 'Karl' fellow wasn't like anyone he had ever seen, and the clothes he adorned were even weirder. He had a vibrant coat on that went to his ankles filled with different colors, and a purple swirl on the front of it where it buttoned up. He also wore goggles on his head, along with a satchel to carry things. If you looked close enough, you could see his eyes were rainbow. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello Y/n. My mission ended earlier than expected. Who's this?" Karl knew exactly who this man was and what he wanted, but he figured it would be polite to ask. George smiled and held out his hand for Karl to take. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm prince George of Somniculosus, middle son." Karl nodded and took his hand, making sure to squeeze a little too tight.</p><p> </p><p>"Karl Jacobs, adventurer and researcher. Y/n's closest companion." he smirked as he let go of Y/n's hand. </p><p> </p><p>He knew about Alyssa's relationship with Wilbur; he knew everything. He knows what George wants and that's why he has to keep Y/n safe and away. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you. Y/n, are you ready to go?" George looked to Y/n, completely oblivious to Karl's menacing thoughts. Y/n nodded and the two started off.</p><p> </p><p>Karl's eyes widened in surprise at the question. This wasn't in the- whatever, he'll make due. "Before you go Y/n, I want to talk to you about something." Karl latched onto Y/n's wrist, stopping her movement. "It won't take long." </p><p> </p><p>She looked to George who nodded, saying it was okay to talk to him. She and Karl then walked back into the bookstore where Karl put his satchel on the counter before talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n, I don't want you to go with prince George." </p><p> </p><p>"What? Why?" Karl sighed as he pulled out a book from the bag. It wasn't one Y/n was familiar with, but that didn't matter at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>"He's bad news; he'll bring you nothing but pain. They all will." </p><p> </p><p>Y/n huffed and crossed her arms. "Karl you're always so cryptic with the things you say, y'know that? If you can't give me a straight forward answer I'll be going."</p><p> </p><p>"NO, wait!" Karl frantically hopped over the counter and grabbed Y/n by her shoulders to halt her movement. "You...you...why would you hang out with some dumb prince anyways? You barely see me nowadays, don't you want to spend time with me?" Y/n could see the desperation in Karl's eyes as he held onto her shoulders, and it scared her a little. </p><p> </p><p>"Karl, you're skeptical of everyone I've met. First it was Alyssa, then it was this short guy not too long ago, and now this? George doesn't seem like the type to do something bad."</p><p> </p><p>"You always say that about everyone! You can't be so trusting in a cruel world like this..."</p><p> </p><p>"I trust you, even though you keep secrets upon secrets from me while you go off on missions I know nothing about! So why can't you do the same?" Karl sighed and released his hands from Y/n's shoulders and grabbed his forearms. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. I would tell you if I could, I swear. I promise one day you'll know, just not today." Y/n nodded and started to make her way to the door, peering back to see Karl looking at her with a silent plea in his eyes; he was silently begging her to stay with him, to spend time with him like when they first met. "I'll see you soon."</p><p> </p><p>Karl looked down at the floor with an angry expression present. It wasn't fair that Y/n got so busy with other people when he just got back; it was unprecedented. He sighed and pulled out the remaining books he got for her and put them on the shelves. </p><p> </p><p>He looked through the window to see the two walking away now, and he rolled his eyes. George was always a baby when it would come to her; he'd whine and pretend like he knows everything when he doesn't. He only knows self pity. </p><p> </p><p>"Follow me, I have the perfect spot for us." George walked next to Y/n through the town and towards a huge lake that Y/n couldn't see the end of. "I hope you don't mind that it's just us; my guards are busy filling in the other kingdom about the ended deal."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. It's more peaceful this way, and less pressuring without the guard breathing down our backs." George nodded and walked to one of the decks and hopped into one of the small boats with ores on them. He made a gesture for Y/n to sit on the opposite end of the small fixture to which she agreed. </p><p> </p><p>"There's a picnic on the other side that was prepared for the date, but it was cancelled; it would be a shame to let it go to waste, so why not enjoy it?" Y/n nodded in agreement and watched him undock the boat. </p><p> </p><p>It was midday and the water glistened over the hot sun as George rowed the boat. It was small and a bit cramped, but Y/n didn't mind. She was going to prove to Karl that George was no threat and didn't have ulterior motives. The two's legs were intertwined from how small the boat was, but Y/n didn't care. She was too busy taking in the scenery of the lake. </p><p> </p><p>During their boat ride Y/n noticed something odd. A tail or fin would pultrude out from the water, and normally she would brush it off, but this was different. These tails were bigger, and not belonging to a normal fish. </p><p> </p><p>They made it to the other side of the humongous lake in a half hours time, and the two made pleasant conversation the whole way. It was mostly small talk, but it wasn't awkward. They learned tiny things about each other like favorite foods, animals, their hobbies, etc. </p><p> </p><p>"The picnic spot is just on this hill." George noticed Y/n's struggle to walk up the hill due to her long dress that she stepped on over and over again. "Here, let me help you, if that's okay." Y/n nodded and watched George pull a hair tie and grab a part of her dress and lifted it up. The girl felt herself become flustered as he pulled some of the dress into a knot before pulling out a hair tie and tying the dress up. </p><p> </p><p>"Alyssa's dresses tend to do this as well, so I learned how to do this little trick that can help." Y/n smiled as he continued walking up the hill, holding out his hand for her to take. She put her hand in his as he helped her climb up the hill. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." she said as the two made it up to the top of the hill where a checkered pattern blanket sat, along with a basket that supposedly was filled with goodies. George guided her to sit down before he did the same.</p><p> </p><p>"It's no problem. Dresses look like they're a hassle to deal with so-"</p><p> </p><p>"I meant for doing this today. I really needed a day to just relax, so thank you." George blushed as she smiled, feeling bashful at the girls gratitude. He nodded and pulled the basket into his lap. He opened it to find a bottle of wine, an assortment of cheese, and two sandwiches. He handed Y/n one of the sandwiches and the two ate. </p><p> </p><p>"I love this place. I come here sometimes to think and write."</p><p> </p><p>"You write?"</p><p> </p><p>"Vaguely. I write poetry when I feel down; very relaxing."</p><p> </p><p>"That's cool! Maybe I can read some soon?" George nodded and took a sip of some wine he had poured into a glass. He set his own glass down and poured Y/n a glass of wine. "Thank you." she took a sip of the wine, feeling the scent of alcohol tickle her nose as she drank. </p><p> </p><p>The two mostly ate in silence and drank wine, becoming slightly tipsy. Y/n did, at least. It seemed like George could handle his liquor much better than she could. She tapped his arm over and over, making him look at her with a "are you good?" look. </p><p> </p><p>"Tag, you're it." Y/n giggled, standing up sloppily and jogging slightly, motioning for him to chase her. George chuckled and stood up as well, starting to run after her. </p><p> </p><p>The two chased each other around for what was hours playing mindless tag and hide n seek. It was childish, yes, but it was fun. Y/n felt carefree and relaxed for the first time in a while. George grabbed Y/n's arm and yanked her back into him, to which she giggled. George wrapped his arms around her and said "Tag, you're it!"</p><p> </p><p>Y/n giggled, but was stopped by herself when she realized how close she was to him. He noticed too and immediately unlatched himself. "Sorry!" </p><p> </p><p>"You're fine," Y/n looked at the sun, noticing that it was close to sunset.</p><p> </p><p>"We should probably go soon." George frowned. He didn't want the day to end yet; he was having so much fun. The two made their way back to the picnic area and cleaned up. They walked back to the boat where George put the picnic in the bottom of the boat before they both stepped in, their legs intertwining. </p><p> </p><p>They started on their journey across the lake and Y/n noticed the tails again, but they were closer this time. Before she could truly inspect it George began talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't the sunset beautiful?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it is."</p><p> </p><p>"But do you know what is even more beautiful?" Y/n shook her head and felt a hand grasp her own. She turned away from the lake and saw George looking at her with his hand in her own. </p><p> </p><p>"You." George watched her face heat up and took this as a chance to lean in and used his free hand to cup her face. Y/n's eyes widened in realization and watched him come closer.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hold on now! We barely know each other!"</p><p> </p><p>"So? I feel a connection with you...I know you feel it too."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't!" Y/n yelped using her free hand to push his chest, but it did next to nothing. George continued to lean forward and out of the corner of her eyes she saw two webbed hands grab the side of the boat and flipped it. </p><p> </p><p>The two fell into the water, and Y/n panicked because she couldn't swim. George grabbed Y/n and started to swim to shore with her, but two hands grabbed his ankles and pulled the two under. George felt Y/n be ripped from him and opened his eyes to see two blurry figures with huge fins in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>He heard about sirens before, but never saw them. He could see a blurry Y/n kicking around as a pink haired siren held her in place and took her farther into the lakes depths. He went to swim up but the other siren pulled him down, not letting him breathe. He looked down to see someone who he never expected, causing him to gasp and lose some air. </p><p> </p><p>The siren's blue tail whipped his legs, causing a small cut to form. He was pulled down so he was face to face with the siren, before George saw a webbed fist hit him straight in the face, knocking him out. The siren then swam to shore and tossed George onto one of the docks.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n kicked around and felt herself become light headed the farther down they got. She barely could see, but knew that it was a female mermaid that held her. She had long pink hair and a shiny pink tail, and glowing pink pupils with black surrounding it. </p><p> </p><p>The fish woman swam into a cave and plopped Y/n onto a ledge that wasn't covered in water. The human girl immediately started yacking up water as the pretty woman watched. Instead of normal ears fish ones poked from her long pink hair as her head was the only thing visible.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n looked at the girl and she looked back, having a silent staring contest. The silence was interrupted when the other sea creature made itself known. Y/n let out a yelp and widened her eyes when she realized who it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Sam?!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>VOLUME 3: THE LONELY PRINCES<br/></b>
  <b>-END-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>VOLUME 4: POTIONS &amp; BREWERY<br/>-BEGIN-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>IN THIS VOLUME YOU WILL ENCOUNTER SKEPPY, BADBOYHALO, NIKI, AND ANTFROST.</p><p>CHAPTERS PAST THIS POINT WILL INCLUDE MATURE THEMES SUCH AS: MANIPULATION, DRUG ABUSE, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, VIOLENT GORE, VOMITING, AND CANNABILISM.</p><p>
  <b>PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. POTIONS & BREWERY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝙰𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛, 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚝."<br/>⊱ꕥ⊰</p><p>
  <strong>VOLUME 4: POTIONS &amp; BREWERY</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>-BEGIN-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Sam?!" Y/n yelped, seeing the former guard in front of her. His sclera (the white part of the eye) was now black and his pupils were a dark red, and the area around his eyes were blue with scales. His hands were scaly and blue unlike hers, as well as jagged and webbed. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Y/n. I'm sure you're surprised to see me." </p><p> </p><p>"What happened to you?" Y/n sat on her knees as Sam's upper body sat on the dry edge next to her. No longer did he have legs, but a blue scaly tail instead. </p><p> </p><p>"Prince Clay."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?!" Sam chuckled at the girl's surprise as he looked at his tail with a sadness. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess I should start from the beginning." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The day that Y/n and Dream bonded was the day the incident happened.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was well after time for Y/n to go home, and Sapnap was being his normal self; clingy. He wouldn't stop holding onto Y/n as she asked him to leave. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Y/n, why can't you just stay here tonight?!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It would be unprecedented! I simply cannot."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sam had to intervene and take Y/n out of the garden and to the front door. They had made it to the front door and Sam escorted her out. Unbeknownst to them a certain prince had been watching.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When Sam dropped Y/n off he had grabbed the girls hand and gave it a quick kiss. "Sleep well without me." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y/n giggled in response before sputtering out a "thank you" and going inside. Sam got back on his horse but Dream was standing there with his white smiley face mask and green hood up. It was a menacing sight to see so late in the light, especially when Sam could only see his white mask and his shadowy figure. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"State your name and business." Sam grabbed his sword from his hip but didn't unsheathe it. The mysterious man grabbed his mask and pulled it down to reveal Dream. Sam's eyes widened and he released his grip from the sword. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Prince Clay?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hello, Sam. Follow me please." Sam raised a brow at the prince's weird behavior, but complied. It wasn't like he could refuse anyways; he was the knight and Dream was the prince. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He took him to the lake near the outskirts of town; the moon was glistening on the water and it was calm. It was a beautiful and clear night out, but why did the prince take him here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sam, I wanted to talk to you about your behavior today. It was inappropriate."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"My apologies, sir. May I ask what I did?" The prince chuckled as he walked to the dock, motioning for Sam to follow, which he did. Sam's eyes widened as he saw Dream pull out a grimoire; he should know magic was forbidden, especially for a prince. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sir?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You made a mistake. A big mistake, Sam," Dream turned around to face Sam, and he grew afraid when he looked into the blonde's glowing eyes. "See, I don't like things that I enjoy being taken from me, and you pose a threat."  Dream's hand started glowing blue, and Sam felt himself become lightheaded. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"As the heir to the throne, I have to eradicate all threats. Please understand Sam." Sam felt himself fall to the floorboards the docks were on and lose consciousness. Dream chuckled before turning another page in his floating grimoire. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"ꖎ𝙹ᓭᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖎ╎ᒲʖᓭ ||𝙹⚍ ꖎ𝙹⍊ᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹リᒷᓭ ʖᒷꖎ𝙹∴.{1}" He chanted out, his eyes glowing green. Sam's body glowed a soft blue before Dream kicked him into the water and walked off, feeling proud of himself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sam opened his eyes to see a girl with long pink hair looking at him. He jumped and realized he was underwater, making him scream out. The girl jumped and tried to get him to calm down, but it was hard.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why do I have fins?!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And that's basically the whole story." Y/n put a hand over her mouth in shock; Dream really did that? But why? "I don't know why he'd do something like this out of nowhere. I haven't done anything but my job."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Sam." Sam sighed and looked to the girl who had remained quiet the whole time. She poked her head out the whole way and began talking. It was now that Y/n could see that the mermaid had the scale of the Merling; the agonia item that belonged to the merling god and her descendants. </p><p> </p><p>"We were hoping you could help," She had a slight accent to her voice, but Y/n couldn't place where she had heard it. "Sam said you were really nice and helped those in need of help, and you have legs." Y/n nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Sam then started talking, continuing the mermaid's sentence. "There's a warlock that lives outside of our kingdom that dwells in deep and ancient magic. He's a very powerful man, but he's also kind. If you go to him and say you need a potion for Sam, he'll give you one." </p><p> </p><p>"Where does he live?" </p><p> </p><p>"In the swamp near the land of Viridi Penetrant."</p><p> </p><p>"He lives in the Badlands?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. It's the only area guards won't go to due to all the mythical creatures that reside there." Y/n gulped in fear. She had been on dangerous adventures before, but she had never been to the Badlands nor Viridi Penetrant. They were both highly dangerous biomes and next to no one made it back alive. That being said, Y/n was too kind for her own good.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do it." Sam nodded and dove back into the water without a word, confusing Y/n. The other girl giggled and took Sam's place, sitting next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello! You're Sam's friend, right?" Y/n nodded. "So does that mean that we can be friends too?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure. What's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Niki. I know you're name is Y/n because Sam told me. It was thanks to me that you're even here in the first place." </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Niki grabbed the large scale dangling from her neck and it glowed blue. Then, an image appeared in the reflection of the scale; it was George sitting on the shore of the lake, completely passed out. </p><p> </p><p>"I can see where people are as long as they have some sort of water on them, as well as lure unsuspecting people to this lake." Y/n's eyes widened; she was getting new intel about the powers of one of the agonia items! </p><p> </p><p>"That's so cool!" </p><p> </p><p>"Really? Most people think it's scary. I can do a lot of things," Niki lifted her hand up and water started to form around it, creating a small ball. "I can manipulate water into any shape I want, and summon it whenever I want." Niki then made the ball into a small heart before letting it burst and go back into the water. </p><p> </p><p>Sam splashed Y/n a little bit with the water as he resurfaced himself. She noticed him holding two necklaces in his hands. He handed one to Y/n, and she heard Niki make a clapping noise using her fin like hands. </p><p> </p><p>"These necklaces are made out of my scales; they'll help me talk to you even when you're not with me." Y/n put the necklace on and her eyes glowed blue for a moment before going back to their normal h/c hue. Sam did the same and his eyes glowed h/c before going back to their normal color. </p><p> </p><p>"It's late now, we should get you back to the surface and back to prince George." Y/n nodded and before she knew it Niki grabbed the girl's hips and dragged her into the water. The girl accidentally sucked in water, and wasn't able to breathe. Niki took notice and without thinking she kissed Y/n, pumping oxygen into her lungs. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n's eyes widened, but didn't pull away as she knew the other girl wasn't interested in her in that way. Niki noticed Sam's somewhat angry expression and she smirked, knowing he was jealous. The three swam to the shore and let Y/n climb up onto the grass before continuing their talk. </p><p> </p><p>"We wish you luck, Y/n. We know you can do it." Niki gave Y/n a thumbs up, and Sam nodded in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>"You can contact me when you need to, I'll help with anything." Y/n nodded and watched the two disappear under the water. Y/n looked at the passed out George next to her and sighed, knowing she would have to carry him herself back to her house which luckily- wasn't too far from here. </p><p> </p><p>As Y/n began to drag George by his arms across the moonlit grass she heard a noise belonging to one of the enders. She turned around and jumped when she saw Ranboo only a few feet away from her, clutching a book titled 'DO NOT READ.' </p><p> </p><p>What really freaked her out was that his eyes were in the same condition as they were when they first met. Y/n knew what this meant, because he told her. He was in his enderwalk mode; at least, that's what it seemed like. Before, Ranboo could speak while in his enderwalk mode, but he hasn't made a noise since she laid her eyes on him. His tail was whipping back and forth wildly and he was shaking violently. </p><p> </p><p>Something was different this time; he looked scared, terrified even. Like something was controlling him and he was desperately trying to break out of it's control. </p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo...?" The tall enderian descendent let out a screech that Y/n couldn't understand before teleporting away. She saw purple particles out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Ranboo grabbing George by his ankles, preparing to take off with the prince. </p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo, no!" Y/n reached out to grab the king's arm, causing him to scream again. Luckily Y/n's hand reached him in time, making him halt all movement and his eyes go back to normal. He let go of George's limp body and blinked a few times as he looked around, confused as to how he got here. </p><p> </p><p>"Y/n...? Wh..where am I?" Oh no...did I..?" Y/n nodded, slowly setting down the part of George she was still holding onto and let him lay in the grass. "Oh god...I'm so sorry...I don't even know what  I was doing...it's gotten so bad lately..." Ranboo's ears bent downwards in shame, and his tail sunk to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo, it's okay. You couldn't control it, that's all." </p><p> </p><p>"But it's not okay! I used to be able at least see what I was doing and aware of my surroundings, but now I don't even know where I'm going or what I'm thinking...it's awful." Ranboo sighed before hugging Y/n, wanting comfort. He nuzzled his face on top of Y/n's head, and wrapped his tail around her leg.</p><p> </p><p>"My enderwalk did one good thing tonight; bring me to you." Y/n heard the hybrid king purr out and play with her hair. Y/n didn't mind the gentle giant be so lovey dovey with her since he didn't mean it in a romantic aspect- and he was also extremely traumatized and just needs a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Kind of off topic, but why do you have a passed out prince next to you?" he asked, and Y/n sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"It's a long story; would you mind helping me get back to my house?" Ranboo's grip on Y/n tightened and he looked down at the sleeping George with a dark look. </p><p> </p><p>"Your...house?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing romantic; he's just passed out and I don't want to leave him out here."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm...okay! I can teleport us all back to your house." Ranboo continued holding onto Y/n while grabbing one of George's legs and teleporting the group away. </p><p> </p><p>They landed in Y/n's living room where Ranboo had put the unconscious prince on the couch she had. Y/n felt a little lightheaded since she wasn't used to teleportation powers. She giggled though when she saw that Ranboo was almost touching her ceiling; he was only a few inches off. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Ranboo." </p><p> </p><p>"Anything for you. C-Cause you're my sister and all...!" Ranboo cleared his throat and watched Y/n grab a blanket and put it over George. Y/n's necklace glowed and it illuminated her eyes to be a blue color. Ranboo ran over to her and started checking her to make sure she was okay while glaring at the amulet on her neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Y/n! Can you hear me?" Sam spoke out through the scale, which Y/n and Ranboo could both hear. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I can hear you." </p><p> </p><p>"Awesome! You'll have to leave at dawn if you want to make it there during the day. I'll contact you when you get closer. Be safe Starfish." Y/n turned pink at the nickname he gave, but didn't mind it. </p><p> </p><p>"Who was that?" Ranboo asked, waiting until the scale was no longer active. Y/n turned to face him and backed up unintentionally because of how close he was.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a merman I met. He needs my help, so I'm going to the badlands at dawn to get a potion." Y/n wondered if Ranboo would freak out and tell her to stay or maybe even cry; one could never tell with him. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, can I come with? I can help protect you, and it'll be a brother-sister bonding experience!" Ranboo clapped, surprising Y/n. She was surprised he wasn't freaking out, but it would be better that way. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay! The more the merrier!" Y/n cheered, before yawning. "On another note, I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep and be up later, okay? You get sleep too." Y/n waved to Ranboo and made her way up the stairs, leaving Ranboo in the moonlit downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>The tall enderman turned to the couch where George sat and started glitching as well as making awful static noise that slowly got louder and louder. Green and red illuminated George's glasses and Ranboo's tail flipped rapidly over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>He stared, and stared, and stared. He finally reached a hand out to grab the prince as static filled his ears and eyes, no longer able to see.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>{1} = lose the limbs you love for the ones below.</p><p>THIS WAS SO RUSHED IM SO SORRY :(( </p><p>no LUST update this week :( nor will the yan!technoblade im sorry :(</p><p>Join the discord server tho if you'd like tehe: </p><p>https://discord.gg/vUdPzDU</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. HIGH STAKES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜."<br/>
⊱ꕥ⊰</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TW: PANIC ATTACKS</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n woke up to the early birds chirping, soothing her as she stretched. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe off the grogginess away. She proceeded to get dressed into her normal adventure attire and walk downstairs to see Ranboo standing at the bottom of the stairs, eyes staring at her blankly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you're awake! Are you ready to go? I got your bag all packed with things we may need and your bow and arrows are on the kitchen table." Y/n nodded and Ranboo stepped out of the way so she could move to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Ranboo, you didn't have to do this," as Y/n walked to the kitchen she noticed the lack of a lump on the couch. She walked to it to see no one. "Ranboo, where is prince George?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, he went home. I took him there."</p><p> </p><p>"You know where the castle is?" Ranboo nodded and Y/n hummed in response, shrugging it off. He must have done it before she got up. She grabbed her satchel from the table, along with her bow and arrows.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I help you carry something?" She looked up to see Ranboo with a small smile and his tail swishing rapidly; someone was obviously excited.</p><p> </p><p>"My bag, if that's okay." Y/n started to pull off her satchel, but it was quickly snatched away from her. The tall enderman put it over himself and clapped a couple times with his incredibly sharp claws. They shone and acted almost like a mirror they were so clean as well as dangerous looking.</p><p> </p><p>Were they always that sharp?</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Anything to help you, Pearl. I mean...! Y/n! Hahaha!" Ranboo chuckled nervously before teleporting away to the outside of the house, since Y/n could see him through one of her windows.</p><p> </p><p>"Pearl?" Y/n asked herself; why did he call her that? She shrugged it off and walked out her door, getting hit with the cold breeze that was almost always with the break of dawn. Ranboo held out his long hand for Y/n to take, and she did with a confused expression.</p><p> </p><p>"I can teleport us to the edge of Viridi Penetrant, but I haven't been past those lands so we'll have to trek through the lands." Y/n gulped and felt the powers of Ranboo flow through her as he teleported them far away.</p><p> </p><p>They were teleported to the middle of a grassy field with barely any trees in sight. At first it was calm until they heard sizzling of some kind. The two turned around to see a giant green creature with four long legs looking down at them. The creatures had a black glare etched into their faces as their long bodies were patched with different colors of green. They had long claws at the end of their feet and sharp daggered teeth.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Ranboo and Y/n gulped and started to run away together, Ranboo holding Y/n's hand. He used his long tail to grab Y/n's other hand. Ranboo started teleporting to different parts of the field he could see and used his free hand to summon his scythe and slice straight through one of the tall monsters.</p><p> </p><p>The monster turned into ash and fell into the tall grass. The pair sighed in relief and caught glimpses of the giant creatures stomping through the land. Y/n quickly ducked underneath the tall grass that luckily was able to cover her entire being, taking Ranboo with her. He was much taller than her but he was still able to cover most of his body in the grass.</p><p> </p><p>"Those are Viridi. They roam this land and are known to explode when you get too close." Ranboo whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that, Ranboo. Come on, we gotta get going now. Let's be quiet." Ranboo nodded and the two started to stalk slowly through the grass, making sure to avoid any of the big green creatures.</p><p> </p><p>As the two continued walking through the field dark clouds began to cover the sky. Thunder was heard in the tall field and Ranboo gulped in dread. Before either of them knew it hard rain came down from the sky. Ranboo unintentionally let out a screech of pain when the water touched his skin, alerting the nearby Viridi.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo started to teleport over and over again with Y/n going with him, trying desperately to get out of the rain. All the teleportation began to make Y/n dizzy whenever he teleported to another part of the field. Ranboo spotted a big tree in the distance and quickly teleported under it, giving the two shelter from the rain.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n grabbed her head and let herself adjust to her surroundings enough so she wasn't so discombobulated. She looked next to her to see Ranboo breathing in and out rapidly with tears pricking his eyes. There were holes in his clothes due to the rain and burn marks on his skin. Y/n could hear the sizzling of his skin as the rain droplets seeped into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>It took Y/n only a moment to realize that Ranboo was having a panic attack. She widened her eyes as she watched the gentle giant rocking back and forth while hyperventilating. Y/n used her hands and took them in Ranboo's and made him look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo, look at me. It's okay, the rain won't hurt you now that we're under the tree." Ranboo continued to cry and hyperventilate so Y/n started to pet his head and started to hum a comforting tune.</p><p> </p><p>"Breathe in, breathe out. Tell me five things you can see." Y/n heard him hiccup as he squeezed his large hands in Y/n's tiny ones.</p><p> </p><p>"Grass, Viridi, rain, tree, and bark." Y/n nodded and started to brush his tears out of his face so it wouldn't leave scars.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, good. Tell me four things you can touch."</p><p> </p><p>"Bark, grass, dirt, you." Y/n rubbed Ranboo's face and listened as his breathing began to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>"Breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth, okay?" Ranboo nodded and began to do so. "Name three things you can taste."</p><p> </p><p>"Blood, grass, you." Y/n brushed off the tears on Ranboo's face and watched his chest start to move up and down at a steady pace.</p><p> </p><p>"Name two things you can hear."</p><p> </p><p>"Rain and you." Y/n nodded and stopped petting his face because there were no more tears coming out of his eyes. She began to remove her hand from her face but Ranboo used his other hand to push it back. Ranboo leaned into the girl's touch and closed his eyes, activating his ender purr again.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Y/n. You're so amazing. Usually whenever I have panic attacks like this I pass out and go into enderwalk mode, so thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you here." Ranboo slithered his long arms around Y/n and pulled her into his body, her sitting on his lap due to the large size gap.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(I will confirm this here, Y/n is canonically 5'6)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n continued petting the tall king's head as they watched the rain pour from the skies. It was calm under the tree where the rain couldn't hit them, and none of the Viridi had sensed them due to how quiet they were being. The wind was fast but not to the point where it was annoying; it simply made a nice breeze.</p><p> </p><p>The rain finally let up and Ranboo decided it would be faster to simply teleport as much as they could. Y/n didn't disagree because it was faster, but it made her want to throw up; it seemed she had motion sickness problems.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden the grass stopped and was instead met with a desert. Y/n's eyes widened when she realized where they were.</p><p> </p><p>"Sam didn't tell me that we'd have to go through Os Terram<b>{1}</b>!" Suddenly the blue scale Sam gave the girl lit up and a hologram version of Sam popped up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I totally forgot to tell you! You'll have to go through Os Terram, sorry!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we just made it."</p><p> </p><p><em>"We?"</em> Sam asked, trying to keep the small amount of jealousy he felt at bay. Ranboo popped up next to Y/n and waved to Sam; Sam felt terrified when he saw Ranboo.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I have Ranboo with me."</p><p> </p><p><em>"O-Oh, how great! Well, I'll get in touch with you soon, okay Starfish? Bye!"</em> and just like that he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, that was weird. Anyways," Ranboo started walking again, seeming more relaxed than before. "Luckily we don't have to worry about the skeletons or husks appearing from the ground until night, this should be a breeze!"</p><p> </p><p>Y/n started to catch up with him while turning her head at every little sound she heard. "Ranboo, do you not know about Stultum Venatus<b>{2}</b>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, him? He's just an urban legend. We won't have to worry about him." Y/n gulped, but trusted Ranboo enough that he knew what he was talking about. Stultum Venatus was a dangerous Egyptian god that recently came to these lands for whatever reason, and often killed travelers unlucky enough to get caught in his sand storms.</p><p> </p><p>"If you say so..."</p><p> </p><p>As the two walked side by side, Ranboo started to feel strange. He'd side glance at Y/n and then at her hands. He wanted to hold them so bad, to touch and hold her. At first he deemed it as normal for siblings to do that, but then he had other urges.</p><p> </p><p>Phila vaguely told him about kissing and what it meant, so it wasn't like he was totally blind to this romance section of life. That's what made him worried; he wanted to kiss Y/n. He wanted to kiss her face, her lips. Everything. It made him extremely flustered just thinking about it, as well as confused.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't feel this way towards Technoblade or Phil, and they were both family. Why was it so different with Y/n?</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n...can I hold you hand? C-Cause I'm your brother and all.." Ranboo's tail slithered its way onto Y/n's arm as Y/n nodded, finding the question a little cute. Ranboo held his large hand in hers and grinned from ear to ear, unintentionally making ender purr noises.</p><p> </p><p>The two finally made it to the Badlands, and immediately the air felt moist. It was hard to walk in as it was incredibly muddy and not much hard ground in the area. Y/n tapped on the blue scale to contact Sam to see where they go next.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Starfish? Have you made it to the badlands yet?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we have. Where do we go now?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ask around. The people who live there will know who you're looking for. Just say you're looking for Puer Malum Aureola</em>
  <b>
    <em>{3}</em>
  </b>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, thank you." Y/n hung up and the two walked towards the nearest hut they could find.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n knocked on the door, and waited for someone to open it. They continued standing, but no noise was heard. "Seems they're not home." The two turned around and jumped when they saw a woman with long pink hair staring back at them. She was upside down and had pink feathered wings.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello~! What are you scum doing on my property?" Her voice was sweet, but the words that came out of her mouth were the exact opposite. She had white horns petruding from her long pink hair and a black tail that made a heart at the end. Her makeup looked smeered and her outfit was quite pervocative.</p><p> </p><p>"We're looking for Puer Laum Aureola. We thought you might know where he is." The girl flew over them and started to unlock her door.</p><p> </p><p>"No one speaks of that name here. Why do you want to see him?"</p><p> </p><p>"He has lots of magic. A friend of mine needs his help." The girl hummed before locking her door back up with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure! I'll take you to him! Watching people get murdered is fun anyways." The girl giggled and started to fly over the swamp, ushering the two to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>As the two followed the witch Ranboo noticed another one in the distance. She had long purple gray ish hair and were extremely short. Ranboo thought she looked like a child, and it made him upset. He didn't like how they stared at him and Y/n, and he wanted to punch her.</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo?" Y/n asked, snapping the tall enderman out of his little trance. "Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm with you, aren't I?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>mmm ranboo me gusta &lt;3</p><p>{1} = bone land</p><p>{2} = foolish gamer</p><p>{3} - bad boy halo</p><p>I put some of my followers oc's in here for plot purposes :)! I'll put what the characters look like below!</p><p>
  
</p><p>This is the mean witch you all have been introduced to :) she's actually an incubus but that doesn't get revealed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This is the other character that we only got a glimpse of because of ranboo. She becomes important later^^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. NEW SOLDIER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎."<br/>⊱ꕥ⊰<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The night was young, yet Wilbur was anything but tired. He missed his Y/n dearly, and missed her lips. Ever since that night it seemed his obsession only grew, as unreal as that sounded. His room was crowded with songs and poems he wrote just for her; you could almost not see the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sat at his desk and blew out the candle that gave light to the room. He had a large window that was open that gave a perfect view of the moon. Tonight was a fairly full moon so the light emitted into his room, giving it a soft glow.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and walked to the large window and sat on the sill of it. He looked out upon his kingdom and wondered if Y/n was down there, although it was extremely unlikely. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>He imagined himself dancing with Y/n in the ball room, something he only dreamed about. Only this time, Y/n was in a wedding dress and he was in a suit that matched. It was their wedding night, and the world's eyes were on them. He smirked when he saw everyone looking at him in envy knowing that Wilbur was Y/n's one true love.</p><p> </p><p>He'd take her back to his room where he'd get rid of all the layers Y/n put on herself as he laid her down on his bed, peppering kisses all over her body and-</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was snapped out of his daydream to the sound of something heavy fly past him. He opened his eyes and saw a tattered book on his bed. He stood up and picked up the book before walking back to the window to see who threw it, but no one was in sight.</p><p> </p><p>Curiosity got the best of him and he opened the first page. The dark crimson letters read "I FOUND YOU" in what seemed like blood. He flipped the next page and the book started to glow a light blue shade, as well as start to levitate. It had read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You may not have known this until now, but you are the direct descendent of the phantom. This book was used by your ancestors, and now to you. This grimoire will allow you to cast spells on people of all kind, as well as other things. Only you can see the sacred text hidden in this book.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whether you use this book like the phantom demon did or not is up to you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur finished reading the text and started flipping through the pages, seeing healing spells and potions and all sorts of different things. He smirked. This was going to be fun.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>It was a calm day in the land of L'manberg as Wilbur's troops were getting ready to take in new men to become knights for their kingdom. Because Schlatt was king, he left Wilbur in charge of assigning new troops to the kingdom for better protection.</p><p> </p><p>"Name?" Wilbur said, no emotion in his voice. He had a clipboard in front of him as well as a quill that was used to write down the future soldiers names and their age.</p><p> </p><p>"Russell Elise."</p><p> </p><p>"Age?"</p><p> </p><p>"20."</p><p> </p><p>"Move along." It was a painfully long and boring process, especially since many were dying to join the royal guard of L'manberg. Wilbur glanced up to see a bulk girl with short orange like hair walk up to him with dark armor that looked poorly made.</p><p> </p><p>"Name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Floris Frune."</p><p> </p><p>"Floris, do you happen to be female?" Wilbur could tell from a mile away that Floris was a female, but he felt a little evil today.</p><p> </p><p>"M-Maybe.." she had an accent about her, but Wilbur couldn't place the origin.</p><p> </p><p>"You do know that women cannot become knights, right?" he didn't look up when he heard her sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do. I just- it's always been my dream to fight for the country I grew up in, despite my gender. I've always wanted to be a boy..." Wilbur looked up at her to see her broken expression, and suddenly he got an idea. One that involved that book he just received last night.</p><p> </p><p>He read through the grimoire last night and found there was a way to shift genders of a person using the powers of the phantom. It would take a lot of power and he'd have to make a few potions to help strengthen his magic power.</p><p> </p><p>Before this he had already dwelled in magic, so this wasn't totally new to him. He was more or less just looking for someone to experiment on, and it seems he found his first target.</p><p> </p><p>"You know the law." Floris sighed and Wilbur felt her aura become gloomy. "But, I can make you an offer you can't refuse." Floris perked up at his words, causing Wilbur to smirk. This was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>"Lawrence, please continue writing down their names while I have a chat with Floris." The knight known as Lawrence came over and took over the quill and paper. Wilbur directed Floris to follow him into the barracks away from people.</p><p> </p><p>"Floris, I can help you join our knights."</p><p> </p><p>"How?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can make you a man."</p><p> </p><p>"What...? How?"</p><p> </p><p>"M̷̢̩̙̤͔̜̰̲͕̍͌͑̕ā̵͈̝̩̻͈̩̓̐̽͛̌͝ͅg̸͎͑̆̋̌̌̃į̵͉̻̝̺͇̍̈́̆́͑ͅc̶̳͐̄̄̑̔̇̉̚ͅ"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Past this gate is his domain. I'm not taking you up to his house cause that would be stupid." The girl took the two to a large gate that was at least 10 feet tall in height, and went as far as the eye could see.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Ranboo said to the girl, but she only rolled her eyes before flying away. Ranboo shrugged and grabbed Y/n's hand before teleporting behind the gate. Now all they had to do was talk to this warlock and get him to make the potion for Sam's condition.</p><p> </p><p>The area was muddy and there were barely any trees around, and when there were they were in the water. It seemed the path they had to take was the only part that was truly considered "ground."</p><p> </p><p>Y/n noticed creatures swimming around in the murky water below them, and feared what they were and what they could do. She identified some of them as alligators, but there were creatures with hands that popped out of the water for a split second to look at the traveling pair. It made Y/n uncomfortable and looked at Ranboo when she made eye contact with one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo on the other hand, seemed more than nervous. Y/n couldn't figure out why every now and then his grip on her hand would become tighter and how sweaty his palm was becoming. His tail swished around rapidly, sometimes accidentally hitting the smaller girl. His eyes were fine, indicating he wasn't in distress or turning into his enderwalk self, so what caused him to be so nervous? Although, given the current situation, it was probably because of the atmosphere and the fact that whoever this Puer Laum Aureola guy was honestly scary sounding. He wasn't one to mess with it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>The large mansion came into view and it seemed...run down. It had vines growing all over it, and for the most part there was no light illuminating any of the rooms except for one at the top right. The house was still, like no one lived inside of it. At least, not anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(for reference of what it looks like)</p><p> </p><p>Y/n and Ranboo walked up to the main door and knocked on it. She could hear the creaks of the house now, wondering how long it has until it caves in completely. Y/n grabbed the scale from Sam and spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Sam? It doesn't seem like anyone's here-" As soon as the words left Y/n's mouth the giant door opened on their own, creaking and grumbling with their old age. The house was completely dark aside from the light leaking from the windows, and even then it was a cloudy day and there was barely any light at all regardless.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the darkness though the two could make out red eyes looking at them. They were sharp and cat like, and a matching red smile began to illuminate in the darkness as well. All of a sudden there was snap of a finger, and the main room became lit up.</p><p> </p><p>The ceiling was huge, at least 30ft. In the middle of the room were two staircases that connected at the top that gave one access to the next floor, and both sides had large doorways, but no doors. Right in the middle was a huge throne littered in skulls and candles melded into them.</p><p> </p><p>Sat upon the throne, was a demon like creature who's skin was charcoal black. He had glowing red eyes even in the light, and was ginormous in size. He seemed to be around 10ft tall, almost half the height of his own ceiling. He had long black horns and bat like wings on his back. He was lanky looking, and his ears stuck out like Ranboo's, only longer. His attire was strange; he had bows all over his coat and wore dark red pants. His hair was different shades of red styled messily on his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(Just ignore sapnap LOL bonnabees didn't have a character sheet for bbh so this will have to do skkedkkekd I love all her designs they're so cool)</p><p> </p><p>The demon looked at the two and motioned for them to come in. Ranboo and Y/n looked at each other before walking into the mansion, Ranboo's tail latching around her waist for protection. Y/n gulped and started to talk when the demon completely closed the doors using nothing but a wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"What might two beings such as yourself be doing in my mansion?" He asked. His voice was a lot higher then Y/n expected, which somehow made her a little less scared.</p><p> </p><p>"We're here on behalf of Sam from the kingdom of Somniculosus. He was turned into a merman using magic, and we were told you could help us." He looked at Y/n weirdly and stood up, showing off his true height. He truly was a giant, with Y/n standing just below his waist. She gulped as he reached down and grabbed the scale on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Sam?" Despite his posture and how he literally had to bend down to grab the necklace, his voice seemed soft and not hostile. Sam had responded with a "hello?" And the demon ripped the necklace from Y/n and turned around, a happy smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo growled and pulled Y/n closer to him and watched the tall giant begin talking. "Sam! What are you doing in there?! Do I need to help you out, <em>again?</em>" He giggled, and it was becoming harder to see him as any sort of threat to their safety.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I do. I sent the girl, her name is Y/n, to retrieve a potion that can reverse the curse. Can you help?"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Of course I can! I'll try and get you that potion as soon as possible. Bye bye Sam!" The demon meant to simply hang up but he ended up completely crushing the scale, causing the connection between Sam and Y/n to end. He gasped and bent back down to Y/n's level.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. You're Y/n, right? It's nice to meet you! Who's this?" He turned to the slightly taller individual that was Ranboo with a bit of a less friendly voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Ranboo, and I came with her to make sure she was safe." The demon hummed and stood back up.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nice to meet both of you. Come in, come in. This isn't even the main house I use. It's downstairs in the basement." The demon gestured for the two to follow him into the doorway on the right. It made Y/n more safe knowing that this demon creature seemed to be a real sweetheart and wasn't going to hurt them.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I seemed so scary when you first knocked; you don't know who all you can trust these days."</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, I've had worse first encounters." Y/n looked to Ranboo who looked away in guilt at the memory of their first encounter. They continued down a hallway until they came across a tall doorway that was 15ft tall, which was the average height for most of the doors in this building. In fact, this entire building seemed to have been built for bigger people.</p><p> </p><p>Was there anyone else that lived here?</p><p> </p><p>"There's a lot more space down here than upstairs." The demon descended down the stairs and clapped twice, causing a string of candles to activate downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>The basement was tall and it was even taller than the original height of the house, which was 30ft. This seemed to be at least 45, if not more. The seats were too tall for Y/n to reach on her own, but it didn't matter since all the tables and chairs were filled with potions or weird materials that one would use to make potions.</p><p> </p><p>The demon turned to the two and picked Y/n up by her waist, unlatching her from Ranboo, and sat her down in one of the very oversized chairs. "My original name is harder to pronounce, so just call me Darryl." He smiled, seeming a little sad.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo narrowed his eyes at the exchange before teleporting next to Y/n and latching himself back to her, giving Darryl the side eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Why Darryl?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," the demon walked over to a rack of potions and began looking through them in search of the potion he needed.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the name I had when I was still human is all."</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p>As a birthday present from me bc it's my birthday, have an update &lt;3 I'm still on hiatus until June but I'm still active! I'm still writing :)</p><p>Also here's badboyhalos height difference with the reader aka you:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>